Sous terre
by Arthemysia
Summary: Après la destruction de son village, un adolescent se fait arrêter et déporter dans un camp de travail forcé, isolé du monde civilisé et profondément caché sous la terre. Là-bas, le soleil n'existe plus. L'obscurité a envahi jusqu'aux visages et le cœur des prisonniers. Dans cet enfer, les vivants ne sont qu'âmes errantes [...] suite du résumé dans le chapitre. UA NatsuxGray
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Après la destruction de son village, un adolescent se fait arrêter et déporter dans un camp de travail forcé, isolé du monde civilisé et profondément caché sous la terre. Là-bas, le soleil n'existe plus. L'obscurité a envahi jusqu'aux visages et le cœur des prisonniers. Dans cet enfer, les vivants ne sont qu'âmes errantes. Mais cet adolescent au caractère impulsif va rencontrer un prisonnier de son âge qui semble là depuis longtemps... trop longtemps. Dès lors, il prit la décision de s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit et d'emmener avec lui ce jeune homme au cœur glacé.

 **Nda :** Bonjour à tous, en ce jour funeste (les lecteurs des scans de Fairy Tail verront où je veux en venir...) j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu le prologue de cette petite fiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Si je le publie maintenant c'est aussi parce que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié de fictions sur mon petit couple fétiche. Et comme je sais que tout le monde ne suit pas forcément mon autre fiction en cours, _Mortelle destinée,_ autant qu'il y en ait un peu pour tout le monde ! Bref, je m'étale encore une fois...

Cet UA (univers alternatif), je l'ai en projet depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et n'a cessé de grandir dans ma tête et sur le papier. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un shonen-ai, il sera donc très soft et la romance sera à la fois secondaire et omniprésente. Si vous préférez, ce sera plutôt une amitié amoureuse... Voilà, j'espère que les pervers(e)s que vous êtes *enfile son casque en prévision des jets de tomates pourries* apprécieront tout de même cette petite fiction. xD

Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin tranquille, bonne lecture à vous ;)

 **oOoOo  
**

 **Genre :** UA, shonen-ai, drame, amitié, romance (légère)  
 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray  
 **Chapitres :** sans doute quatre  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating T (pour la violence)

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Sous terre**

 **oOoOo**

 ** _Prologue_**

Assis au bord de la rivière, Natsu profitait des rayons du soleil qui lui caressaient la peau. L'adolescent avait toujours aimé la chaleur et la lumière de l'astre géant qui lui rappelait avec bonheur son statut d'être vivant. Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait, il se laissait aller à la flânerie et ce n'était pas sa peau hâlée qui démontrait le contraire. Le regard rieur, cet adolescent ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres mais au fond de lui, une blessure profonde était ancrée. Malmené par les aléas de la vie, Natsu avait dû se débrouiller très tôt pour survivre. Depuis la disparition inexpliquée de son père, plusieurs années en arrière, Natsu vivait seul. Désormais homme à tout faire de son village, il aidait les habitants lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Mais bientôt, il serait libéré de cette vie qu'il jugeait trop ennuyeuse. Car le jeune homme avait d'autres aspirations et avait décidé de partir à la découverte du monde et pourquoi pas, peut-être, retrouver son père.

Un _plic-ploc_ le fit sortir de ses songes. Le jeune homme s'étira et observa avec attention le fil qui s'agitait dans l'onde miroitante. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Natsu se saisit de sa canne à pêche de fortune, tira précautionneusement et sortit un poisson frétillant de l'eau. Il sentit son ventre gargouiller à l'idée de dévorer sa proie. Certes, sa prise était loin d'être exceptionnelle mais Natsu pourrait au moins calmer sa faim le temps d'un repas, même frugal. Son grand voyage attendrait, il avait d'autres priorités bien plus urgentes, comme remplir son estomac affamé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas encore mis assez d'argent de côté pour prendre le départ. Mais d'ici quelques lunes...

Le jeune homme hésita un instant à rentrer au village pour préparer son dîner mais la faim étant plus forte que sa patience, il décida qu'il serait tout aussi meilleur de le consommer sur place. Natsu ramassa quelques brindilles et morceaux de bois et, d'une facilité déconcertante, il alluma un joli feu. Pensif, il regarda le poisson griller et dans les flammes dansantes, il vit son avenir se dessiner. Fasciné par ces dernières, il faillit oublier son repas qui manqua de finir carboniser ! Il l'enleva à temps de la flamme et souffla dessus pour le refroidir un peu.

Sa fascination pour le feu ne datait pas d'hier. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un élément doté d'une vie propre, aussi libre que le vent. Un jour, il serait comme lui, s'était-il toujours promis.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer au village. Natsu profita de ces instants en solitaire pour ouvrir ses sens à la nature. Autour de lui, des arbres centenaires semblaient lui murmurer des secrets venus du fond des âges. Une odeur de mousse lui caressait les narines, tandis que ses pieds nus foulaient le tapis de feuilles en décomposition. Le jeune homme se sentait bien ainsi, en accord avec lui-même et le monde qui l'entourait.

Mais au moment de franchir le seuil de la forêt pour atteindre la prairie qui bordait le village, ses sens s'ouvrirent cette fois au danger. Au loin, une colonne de fumée noire s'échappait des toits de chaume. Comprenant qu'un drame se déroulait, Natsu se mit à courir aussi vite que possible.

Les flammes dévoraient tout sur leur passage, des petites maisons de torchis aux étables abritant le bétail, en passant par les ateliers du forgeron ou du tisserand. Rien n'était épargné.

Oui, Natsu avait toujours été fasciné par le feu, et par la chaleur de ses flammes si pleines de vie, mais cette fois, les langues meurtrières firent naître une terreur sans nom dans le creux de ses entrailles. Autour de lui, son monde était en train de s'écrouler et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors qu'il pensait jusque-là n'avoir plus rien à perdre, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses précieuses dans sa vie.

Tandis que certains villageois s'échinaient à puiser l'eau du puits pour tenter de contraindre les flammes, d'autres bataillaient avec leurs maigres moyens pour protéger leurs proches contre leurs bourreaux. En effet, des soldats avaient débarqué au village alors que ses habitants vaquaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Forgeron, boulanger, blanchisseur... pendant que les adultes travaillaient, les enfants jouaient avec des balles en cuir ou des poupées de chiffon. Pourquoi s'en prendre à leur village ? Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour déplaire ainsi au roi ? Nul ne le savait mais une chose était sûre pour tous, la cruauté de ces hommes n'avaient aucune limite !

Natsu ne savait plus où poser son regard mais dans tout ce tumulte, il vit une petite fille qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes au beau milieu du massacre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réagir. D'un seul mouvement, il se précipita sur la fillette et la sauva in extremis de l'épée qui était sur le point de l'embrocher. Après quelques roulés-boulés, l'adolescent confia rapidement la petite fille à une femme qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper, puis, s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité, Natsu se redressa et laissa la fureur imprégner chaque cellule de son corps. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la laisser exploser, devant lui, le pire spectacle était en train de se produire : une jeune mère venait de se faire arracher son bébé des bras et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de souffler, son kidnappeur mit un terme à la courte vie du nouveau né. La jeune femme, ivre de douleur, poussa un cri déchirant avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. L'impitoyable soldat lui planta son épée en plein cœur et tourna les talons, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple insecte qui lui avait chatouillé la joue. Statique, Natsu la vit s'écrouler sur le flanc avant de ramper vers le petit corps sans vie de son enfant. Là, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Deux êtres unis dans la mort...

Brûlant de haine, Natsu se jeta sur le premier soldat qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Là, il laissa exploser toute la rage et la tristesse qui brûlaient en lui, face à tant de cruauté gratuite qui arrachait la vie à tous ces innocents. Comment tolérer une telle injustice ? Et peu importe si son acte de folie le conduisait à la mort, rien ne l'empêcherait d'emporter le plus de vies possibles dans sa chute ! Ses poings volèrent à tout va, brisant là des mâchoires, tordant là des bras. Mais si la rage lui permit de vaincre nombre d'adversaires, le jeune homme perdit vite l'avantage lorsqu'il se retrouva encerclé.

— En voilà un gamin avec de l'énergie à revendre ! déclara l'un des soldats en s'esclaffant.

— C'est le patron qui va être content, ajouta un autre. Faut pas l'abîmer celui-là mais je pense qu'une bonne correction ne lui fera pas de mal, histoire de lui montrer où est sa place !

Natsu montra les crocs devant les rires tonitruants des agresseurs.

— Ouhou, je tremble de peur ! se moqua l'un des hommes avant d'écraser son poing sur la joue de Natsu.

Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre sous la puissance du coup mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever que d'autres salves suivirent bientôt.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se remémore l'attaque des soldats sur son village et ne parvienne à le réveiller tout à fait. Le jeune homme voulut se lever mais ses membres étaient entravés. A ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à l'intérieur d'une charrette munie de barreaux et entassé avec d'autres hommes du village. Le regard horrifié de la plupart d'entre eux l'inquiéta. Dans un mouvement lent, il tourna la tête et vit alors l'objet de cette terreur. Sur la place du village complètement dévasté, se trouvaient plusieurs groupes de villageois. Les femmes étaient alignées d'un côté, la plupart en larmes et accompagnées des enfants en âge de marcher, et les vieillards, les malades et les bébés étaient situés de l'autre... sur le point d'être sacrifiés !

— Non, c'est pas vrai qu'ils vont... ! se redressa le jeune homme les yeux révulsés.

Natsu voulut s'élancer pour essayer de sortir de sa prison mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer sa vaine tentative. Il était déjà trop tard.

Aucun ne fut épargné. Tous ces êtres vulnérables, à l'aube de leur vie ou à son crépuscule, furent exécutés les uns après les autres. Du côté des femmes, plusieurs d'entre elles s'évanouirent tant leur douleur était grande. Les enfants terrorisés s'enfouissaient dans les jupes de leurs mères ou de leurs sœurs en versant de grosses larmes.

C'en était trop pour Natsu qui ne put contenir sa rage envers cet acte de barbarie.

— Vous êtes des fils de pute ! hurla-t-il. Ils ne vous avaient rien fait ! Comment avez-vous pu les assassiner froidement comme ça ! On ne tue pas... des vieux et encore moins des gosses, bordel !

La voix étranglée de sanglots et de colère, le jeune homme sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le pire pour lui c'était de se sentir aussi impuissant ! Le chariot se mit alors en branle, bientôt suivi par celui qu'occupaient les femmes. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Quel destin les attendait ?

Autour de lui, les regards étaient déjà éteints ou en proie à une détresse que Natsu ne pouvait même imaginer. Combien de pères ou de fils avaient perdu quelqu'un de cher juste devant leurs yeux ? Quel être humain pouvait se remettre d'une telle abomination ?

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Seuls des gémissements causés par des blessures ou des sanglots étouffés rompaient ce silence pesant. Mais Natsu ne perdit pas pour autant sa détermination. Il profita du trajet pour mémoriser le paysage autour de lui. La position du soleil couchant indiquait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord. Cette indication était un bon début, pensa le jeune homme qui préparait déjà la façon dont il allait pouvoir s'échapper de ces salauds.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce prologue ! Je sais que c'est court mais il met vraiment en place le début de l'intrigue et je pense que c'est suffisant pour l'instant. Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce qu'il vous réjouit, vous intrigue, vous ennuie...? Dites-moi tout ! xD

Pour la suite, il faudra attendre un peu mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !

Merci pour votre lecture et d'avance pour vos avis ^^

A bientôt ! (normalement, pour un OS sur Natsu et Gray, encore eux ;) )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, je vous poste enfin le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Val et FairyTail :_** Merci beaucoup à tous les deux ! J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera ! :)

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- I -**

Le convoi arriva à destination à la tombée de la nuit. Manque de chance pour Natsu, c'était un soir sans lune, ni étoiles. Le ciel d'encre empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit aux alentours. Seules les lueurs de quelques torches indiquèrent au jeune homme l'entrée de sa future prison.

Les prisonniers furent conduits sans ménagement à l'extérieur du charriot. L'un d'eux, blessé lors de l'attaque du village, s'écroula sur le sol. Alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à l'aider, le pauvre homme fut abattu sans sommation par l'un des ravisseurs.

— On n'a pas besoin d'estropié ici !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Natsu pour qu'il se jette à la gorge du meurtrier.

— Enfoiré !

— Tu vas te tenir tranquille p'tit con !

Le garçon se prit un violent coup sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié, si bien que le soldat responsable dut le maintenir pour qu'il tienne sur ses jambes.

— Tu vas apprendre à filer droit gamin, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ici !

Il le maintint par le col le temps que le jeune homme retrouve son équilibre. Natsu savait que s'il continuait à les provoquer ainsi, il ne ferait pas de vieux os mais comment rester de marbre devant une telle sauvagerie ! Le bouillonnant adolescent avait toujours été impulsif et d'autant plus face aux injustices. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se sorte de là et qu'il emmène avec lui les hommes de son village mais comment ? Les soldats étaient bien entrainés et armés jusqu'aux dents contrairement à eux. Natsu savait se défendre mais ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. La plupart était paysans ou commerçants et n'avaient jamais tenu dans leur main, que leur outil de travail. De plus, il ne savait pas où les femmes et les enfants avaient été conduits et il était hors de question pour lui de s'échapper sans eux !

A l'entrée de la prison, deux armoires à glace faisaient barrage devant une imposante grille d'acier. De l'autre côté, deux gardes, guère plus avenants que leurs collègues, les toisèrent dédaigneusement. Après avoir vérifié l'identité des soldats qui accompagnaient les prisonniers, ils ouvrirent la lourde porte pour les laisser passer. Les captifs défilèrent devant des regards peu amènes, reflétant le dégoût que leur inspiraient les nouveaux arrivants. Pourtant, s'il y avait des immondices dans cet endroit, c'étaient bien eux ! songea Natsu. Mais le jeune homme resta toutefois le plus calme possible, refoulant le volcan qui grondait dans ses entrailles pour se concentrer plutôt sur les obstacles qu'il lui faudrait franchir afin de sortir de cet endroit.

La prison semblait avoir été creusée à l'intérieur même d'une montagne ! Les parois voûtées de la roche transpiraient d'humidité. Seules les torches disposées le long de leur parcours réchauffaient un peu cet environnement malsain.

Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Natsu avait perdu la notion du temps et de la longueur du trajet. Il avait bien essayé de mémoriser leur chemin mais les directions qu'ils prenaient changeaient sans arrêt si bien qu'il était complètement perdu. Sa détermination commençait sérieusement à faiblir d'autant qu'une migraine le malmenait depuis son arrivée. Combinaison des coups qu'il avait pris et de sa concentration à mémoriser le trajet. Comment se sortir d'un tel endroit ? A part la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, existait-il d'autres issues ? Natsu supposait que pour survivre dans pareil lieu confiné, le besoin d'oxygène était un élément primordial qui imposait la présence d'autres ouvertures. Ces autres issues existaient donc obligatoirement. Il ne restait plus qu'à les découvrir…

Après de longues minutes dans une quasi obscurité, une lumière plus intense lui indiqua qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Mais avant qu'il n'en atteigne le but, le groupe de prisonniers fut scindé en deux, l'un se détacha pour rejoindre l'issue qui s'ouvrait devant eux, tandis que le sien bifurqua dans un autre tunnel.

— Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Pourquoi vous nous séparez ? s'enquit Natsu.

— Ta gueule avorton et avance ! le rabroua un garde derrière lui en pointant son épée dans son dos.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre prisonniers dans son groupe, tous les autres, une bonne dizaine, avaient été conduits dans un autre endroit. Que se passait-il ici ? Pourquoi emmener des prisonniers aussi loin de tout et pourquoi les séparer ?

Le jeune homme remarqua rapidement que le chemin était descendant et bientôt, un autre puits de lumière émergea devant lui. Le tunnel déboucha sur une vaste caverne dans laquelle des hommes s'activaient. Au milieu, des rails sur lesquels des petits wagons remplis de pierres se déplaçaient lentement. Autour, des hommes piochaient dans la paroi tandis que d'autres surveillaient, fouets à la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? interrogea Natsu.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! répondit le soldat agacé par les questions intempestives du jeune homme. Pour l'instant c'est ta nouvelle maison que tu vas découvrir ! C'est très cosy et tes colocataires sont très sympathiques, tu verras !

Le soldat moqueur força Natsu à avancer en le poussant brutalement.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un petit tunnel qui s'éloignait des travailleurs. Natsu en avait vraiment marre de marcher sans savoir où il allait être conduit. Son attente ne tarda pas à être exaucée. Bientôt, les prisonniers atteignirent une large grille qui bloquait l'accès à une vaste cellule dortoir munie de lits miteux juxtaposés les uns aux autres. Natsu ne put voir jusqu'où cette cellule s'étendait mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était sans fond, les rangées de lits disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Les deux gardes postés de chaque côté ouvrirent la grille à l'arrivée des futurs résidents.

A l'intérieur, certains hommes dormaient déjà et d'autres discutaient entre eux. Mais lorsque Natsu et les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient apparurent, tous se turent pour les toiser, certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec animosité. La plupart avait le corps décharné et le regard vide. Leur peau blafarde prouvait qu'ils étaient enfermés là depuis bien longtemps… Comment pouvait-on traiter des êtres humains de cette façon ? A sa connaissance, Natsu pouvait même affirmer que le bétail n'était pas traité aussi durement !

A chaque lit vide, l'un des prisonniers fut poussé vers lui sans ménagement avec comme seule explication « _Toi tu dormiras là !_ ». Natsu dut attendre d'arriver au bout de la cellule pour découvrir son propre lit, collé à la paroi humide. Maintenant qu'il en avait vu le bout, à première vue, ils étaient une bonne vingtaine d'hommes à occuper cette cellule. Le dernier lit était pris par un homme qui semblait déjà dormir.

Natsu soupira en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa paillasse qui fit un grincement atroce sous son poids. Il savait déjà que ses prochaines nuits ne seraient pas des plus reposantes… Même s'il ne vivait pas dans l'opulence, au village son lit était douillet et chaud, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de celui sur lequel il était assis.

— Autant de luxe est indécent ! déclara-t-il sans masquer son ironie.

— Il va falloir t'y faire petit merdeux ! Et te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! En attendant, tu n'as qu'à faire connaissance avec ton colocataire, il est très loquace !

Le soldat s'éloigna en rigolant. Natsu ne comprenait pas sa dernière remarque alors il observa la silhouette étendue à ses côtés.

— Eh, tu dors ? s'enquit-il en secouant légèrement l'homme.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et serra le poignet de Natsu avec force en lui jetant un regard à glacer les sangs. Puis, sans mot dire, il le relâcha dédaigneusement avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos.

Le jeune homme avait juste eu le temps de constater que son camarade de chambrée était très jeune. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau contrastaient avec sa peau très pâle. Il semblait même plus pâle que tous les hommes de cette cellule. Et son regard… si bleu et si froid, Natsu avait l'impression que toute lueur de vie l'avait définitivement abandonné. Et bien que la violente réaction de ce jeune homme lui intime de garder ses distances, Natsu avait au contraire envie d'aller à son encontre.

— Euh… Je m'appelle Natsu Dragneel, se présenta l'adolescent. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

Il attendit quelques instants mais il ne reçut aucune réponse alors il décida de poursuivre son monologue.

— J'ai seize ans, tu as quel âge toi ?

Un homme à côté se redressa et fixa Natsu. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le regard de ce quadragénaire, seulement une profonde lassitude.

— Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber gamin, il ne te répondra pas.

— Ah… et pourquoi ? s'enquit Natsu en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

— Parce qu'il ne parle à personne, c'est comme ça. On l'appelle _Ice boy_ ici.

Natsu se tourna à nouveau vers l'Ice boy en question puis haussa des épaules.

— Si personne ne lui parle, c'est normal qu'il ne réponde pas.

— On a essayé, crois-moi mais il ne veut se lier à personne et quand on insiste trop, il s'énerve et nous cherche des noises. Enfin, je dis ça mais tu fais comme tu veux. Je te préviens, c'est tout.

Puis l'homme s'allongea à nouveau et tourna le dos à Natsu, lequel resta quelques instants à réfléchir. Il jeta à nouveau un œil au garçon à côté de lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas abandonner justement.

— Mon village a été détruit, reprit-il alors en baissant légèrement le son de sa voix. Ils ont tué les vieux, les bébés et les malades ces pourritures !

Le jeune homme raconta point par point ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette montagne. La souffrance des villageois, le sang et les larmes… Le massacre d'innocents et sa rage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux. Natsu ne savait pas pourquoi il se livrait autant à un parfait inconnu qui l'ignorait royalement, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, aucune réaction ne lui parvint malgré ses efforts. Epuisé par les évènements de la journée, il finit par lui-aussi se coucher mais ne put dormir que quelques heures. A l'instant même où il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cet enfant et sa pauvre mère se faire tuer devant lui. Tout ce sang qui envahissait son regard, cette violence gratuite et inhumaine… Cette femme, il la connaissait très bien. C'était la couturière du village et son enfant était son premier né. Le cœur lourd, le jeune homme finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité et encore moins réparateur.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Natsu fut réveillé brutalement par des cris. Encore ensommeillé, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

— Eh gamin, tu ferais mieux de te préparer et vite si tu ne veux pas le regretter, le prévint son voisin de lit. Au fait, je m'appelle Macao.

Natsu le fixa un instant avant de lui tendre la main en souriant.

— Moi c'est Natsu ! se présenta-t-il.

— J'avais cru comprendre, lui répondit le quadragénaire amusé par la bonne humeur du jeune homme malgré sa situation.

— C'est l'heure du petit dèj' ? s'enquit Natsu en s'extrayant difficilement de son lit.

Le jeune homme se frotta le dos puis les yeux avant de jeter un œil à son voisin taciturne.

Torse nu, ce dernier était en train d'enfiler une vieille chemise usagée. Natsu eut juste le temps de remarquer les cicatrices qui parsemaient son dos avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le tissu.

— Un petit déjeuné ? répéta Macao. Désolé gamin mais oublie tout de suite les trois repas par jour que tu faisais jusqu'à maintenant. Le seul que tu auras sera après ta journée de travail.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, à la fois étonné et horrifié à l'idée de travailler une journée complète le ventre vide. Etait-ce même possible, lui qui considérait le repas comme la base de tout travail bien fait ? D'ailleurs, quel travail devrait-il accomplir ? Le jeune homme posa la question à Macao lequel lui expliqua pendant que les deux hommes et tous les prisonniers de leur cellule, étaient sommés de suivre leurs ravisseurs.

Macao lui apprit que chaque jour de sa vie et ce jusqu'à sa mort, précisa-t-il, il lui faudrait creuser la roche sans relâche pour extraire la _pierre de sang_. C'était ainsi que les prisonniers l'avaient surnommé, en rapport à sa couleur rouge écarlate et aux nombreuses morts causées par son extraction. Personne ne savait à quoi elle servait. Les prisonniers devaient simplement l'extraire et n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus aux dires de leurs geôliers. Il découvrit aussi que plusieurs équipes se relayaient le jour et la nuit pour que, pas un instant, le travail ne soit interrompu. Natsu comprit aussitôt que c'était la raison pour laquelle les prisonniers avaient été divisés en deux groupes dès leur arrivé. Lui faisait partie de l'équipe de jour avec les trois autres détenus et l'autre groupe, de l'équipe de nuit.

Alors que les prisonniers atteignaient la caverne où se déroulait l'extraction de la pierre de sang, ils croisèrent les prisonniers de l'équipe de nuit. En observant leurs visages épuisés, Natsu ressentit une nouvelle fois une vague de rage contre leurs geôliers. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fût conduit vers un morceau de paroi contre laquelle il fut enchaîné par une cheville. Une petite pioche lui fut confiée mais il fut rapidement mis en garde contre une éventuelle envie de sans servir comme d'une arme. Son geôlier prit beaucoup de plaisir à lui expliquer ce qu'avait subi le dernier prisonnier à avoir tenté cette folie. Il fut démembré devant tous les autres prisonniers et ses restes jetés aux bêtes sauvages…

— Je crois que j'ai compris, marmonna le jeune homme en déglutissant.

Natsu profita que le gardien s'éloigne pour observer les autres prisonniers près de lui. Macao avait été conduit à son opposée mais le jeune homme se réjouit de constater que le garçon surnommé Ice boy était à côté de lui. Natsu sourit avant de se mettre à la tâche. Cet intérêt qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune homme était bien étrange mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment.

 **oOoOo**

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Le matin, Natsu était réveillé par les cris insupportables des gardiens, puis, il passait la journée durant à creuser la roche. Taper, extraire, taper, extraire… Cette routine ne lui ressemblait pas et Natsu doutait fortement de tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Le soir, une soupe infâme et un quignon de pain rassis leur était servi pour « service rendu ». Bon sang qu'il détestait cet endroit ! Heureusement, quelques prisonniers lui permettaient de tenir. Macao et… son voisin aussi froid que la glace alors que ce dernier ne déniait même pas lui adresser la parole. Natsu avait essayé d'établir un lien avec ce jeune homme que tout le monde appelait Ice boy mais rien à faire. Il restait irrémédiablement hermétique à toutes ses tentatives d'approche. Mais l'adolescent ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu. Chaque jour il entamait une conversation avec son voisin de cellule et chaque jour il recevait lettre morte. Les autres prisonniers commençaient à croire qu'il était peut-être un peu benêt. Mais Natsu s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il sentait qu'un lien l'unissait à cet autre garçon et cette glace qu'il s'était confectionné devait abriter un cœur complètement brisé. Il voulait vaincre cette barrière et lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir que la vie ne pouvait être complètement pourrie. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne le savait pas… peut-être était-ce simplement parce que lui-même voulait garder cet infime espoir qu'un jour, il sortirait de ce trou à rats !

Le jeune homme retourna près de son lit et observa un instant les traits qu'il gravait sur la paroi depuis le début de sa captivité. Onze jours… rythmés pas les journées harassantes de travail et les nuits trop courtes, rompues par l'unique repas à la fin de la journée, composé d'une immonde bouillie épaisse qu'ils osaient appeler soupe. Natsu se souvenait de son dernier repas : du poisson tout juste pêché dans la rivière. Que cela lui manquait ses longues balades en forêt, ses siestes au bord de la rivière bercées par le bruit de l'eau. Il était libre alors…

— Je rêve d'un bon gros poisson fraîchement pêché et grillé à point sur le feu, gémit le jeune homme en s'étendant sur sa paillasse.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une réaction de son voisin taciturne mais éprouvait un besoin vital d'échanger avec lui.

— J'aimerais connaître ton nom, essaya encore le rose. J'aime pas trop ce surnom que tout le monde te donne en fait…

Mais cette fois, Ice boy se retourna brusquement et fusilla Natsu de ses billes saphir.

— Pourquoi t'insistes autant abruti ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi, t'es bien un imbécile heureux ! éructa le jeune homme dédaigneusement.

Sa colère était disproportionnée, songea Natsu de plus en plus intrigué par la personnalité énigmatique du jeune homme.

— Je veux juste… être ton ami, répondit-il.

Son compagnon de cellule écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce de la peur qu'il voyait au fond de son regard arctique ?

— Ton… ami ? Je ne veux pas d'ami, je n'en ai pas besoin ! rétorqua le jeune homme en détournant la tête encore une fois.

Natsu eut l'impression qu'il tremblait.

— Pourquoi ? Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami, ajouta le jeune homme. Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

Cette fois Natsu en était sûr, la peur et la douleur se reflétaient sur le visage habituellement impassible du prisonnier.

— Les amis… ça fait souffrir, répondit-il simplement en se recroquevillant sur sa paillasse.

— Un véritable ami ne fait pas souffrir ou en tout cas, il ne le fait pas volontairement, répondit Natsu qui ne voyait pas comment on pouvait trahir un ami.

— Pfff, soupira l'Ice boy, tu ne sais rien de moi, lui lança-t-il en le fusillant à nouveau du regard.

— Non, c'est vrai… et je ne connais même pas ton nom, acquiesça Natsu de but en blanc.

Le jeune homme s'allongea à son tour mais garda son regard fixé sur son voisin de lit qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

— Gray, murmura ce dernier.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de lui répondre, enfin ! Il lui avait donné son prénom. Gray… ça lui allait bien, songea-t-il. L'adolescent se mit à sourire tant il se sentait heureux de cette petite avancée. Certes, ce n'était pas encore gagné mais il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

— Gray comment ?

— Gray tout court.

Natsu leva un sourcil. Comment pouvait-on ne pas connaître son nom de famille ?

— Et t'as quel âge ?

— Tu poses beaucoup de questions…, soupira le jeune homme avant de hausser des épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne le savait pas.

— Comment tu ne peux pas savoir ton âge, ni ton nom de famille ?

— Parce que j'ai oublié, répondit Gray en baissant la tête.

Natsu conserva le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Ça fait si longtemps que ça que tu es ici ?

Gray poussa un profond soupir qui fut suivi d'un long silence. Natsu crut un instant qu'il s'était refermé et qu'il ne dirait plus rien mais le brun reprit pourtant la parole.

— D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu d'autre endroit que celui-ci.

Puis, sans mot dire, le jeune homme s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit en tournant le dos à Natsu, signifiant à ce dernier que la discussion était close.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant et, alors qu'il aurait aimé parler un peu plus avec Gray, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se referme définitivement. Il sentait qu'il lui faudrait de la patience pour gagner sa confiance, et bien que ça ne soit pas sa qualité la plus évidente, il prit sur lui. Le jeune homme s'allongea à son tour en observant la silhouette de son compagnon, repensant aux cicatrices qu'il avait vu plusieurs jours plus tôt sur son dos. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce à cause de ces mauvais traitements qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à ceux qui lui tendaient la main ? Tout à sa réflexion, Natsu ferma les yeux.

— Bonne nuit Gray.

Pour la première fois depuis sa captivité, cette nuit-là, Natsu entraperçut les contours d'un avenir possible, loin de la grisaille et de l'humidité de ces murs. Un avenir dénué de chaînes et de barreaux.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Alors ? Quel est votre avis après cette lecture ? Des hypothèses sur la suite ?

J'espère vous poster le prochain chapitre rapidement mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire quand précisément, désolée. Je vous tiens au courant ;)

A bientôt ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous et bonne année ! Après quelques semaines d'attente, je vous poste enfin le 2e chapitre de cette petite fic. Désolée pour ce vilain retard, ces dernières semaines ont été très chargées et je n'ai pas réussi à gérer tout ce que j'avais à faire... :/

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Val :_** _Oui l'atmosp_ _hère est étouffante et c'est voulu, les prisonniers sont enfermés sous la terre, dans un univers confiné et lugubre et ça risque de durer encore quelques chapitres. J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même :)_

 _ **Natsuki-777 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- II -**

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le début de sa captivité et même si Natsu se laissait parfois gagner par l'ennui, il n'en perdait pas pour autant son objectif principal, celui de s'enfuir de cette grotte infernale. Et ce qui l'aidait particulièrement à tenir, et surtout à garder espoir, c'était la présence de ce jeune homme froid à ses côtés, Gray. Cependant, cette façade d'apparence glaciale dissimulait une grande part de fragilité, Natsu l'avait très vite compris et s'était accommodé du caractère double du jeune homme. Celui que tous les prisonniers appelaient Ice boy ne l'aidait pourtant pas franchement à l'apprécier. Sitôt que Natsu pensait avoir fait un pas en avant avec lui, il reculait de trois. Mais qu'importe, il savait que Gray avait besoin de temps pour lui offrir sa confiance qui semblait-il, avait été durement éprouvée. Et il comptait bien en connaître la raison pour pouvoir enfin se faire accepter de lui.

La soupe du soir se déroulait dans un silence pesant. Seuls les murmures échangés entre les prisonniers filtraient. Les hommes savaient qu'au moindre éclat de voix, les coups de fouet pleuvraient… C'était chose compliquée pour Natsu qui aimait rire et s'exclamer de différentes façons en dépit de sa situation plus que misérable. Non seulement, leurs bourreaux les privaient de leur liberté, mais ne leur suffisant pas, ils annihilaient toutes possibilités pour eux, de décompresser de leurs journées de labeur. Toutefois, malgré sa frustration, Natsu ne voulait pas gâcher ses maigres chances de pouvoir prendre la fuite. Moins il se ferait remarquer, plus il pourrait réfléchir sereinement à la manière la plus sûre de s'échapper.

Ce soir-là, au lieu de rejoindre ses camarades d'infortune, Gray s'était isolé pour souper. Assis entre son lit et le mur de la grotte, le jeune homme semblait vouloir se tenir aussi éloigné que possible des autres prisonniers. A première vue, d'aucuns auraient dit qu'il ne témoignait pas le plus petit intérêt pour eux mais la raison de son isolement était toute autre… et même si Natsu était encore loin d'être devenu son confident, le jeune homme avait conscience que le comportement de Gray ne reflétait en aucun cas ses sentiments profonds.

Natsu aurait voulu rester auprès de lui, particulièrement ce soir, mais quand bien même il avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui, le jeune homme savait quand il pouvait lui tenir compagnie et quand il devait le laisser tranquille. Alors, comme chaque fois qu'il le repoussait, l'adolescent restait avec Macao avec lequel il pouvait parler de tout et de rien en attendant que son autre ami ne le laisse l'approcher.

— Tu as bien du courage à ne pas te vexer quand il est comme ça, déclara le quadragénaire en observant Gray du coin de l'œil.

Complètement refermé dans sa bulle, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas conscience de l'intérêt que lui portaient deux de ses camarades.

— Il faut juste que je sois patient pour réussir à l'apprivoiser mais j'ai bon espoir. Par contre, j'ai bien essayé de le convaincre de te laisser rester avec nous mais…

— T'en fais pas, je peux comprendre, répondit l'homme, dirigeant soudain son regard vers le jeune homme taciturne.

Natsu décela une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles et voulut en connaître la raison. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de questionner Macao sur sa présence dans la grotte. D'où venait-il ? Avait-il une famille qui l'attendait quelque part ?

— Tu sais… ça fait du bien d'avoir un gamin comme toi parmi nous, reprit Macao. On ne sait plus sourire dans cet enfer et toi, quoi qu'il se passe, tu gardes le tien comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre.

Natsu fut touché par ses paroles même si pour lui, sourire voulait surtout dire ne pas baisser les bras. Sans lui, il se serait laissé mourir depuis longtemps… et bien avant qu'il soit fait prisonnier par ces pseudos soldats qui n'en avaient que l'allure.

— J'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi…, répondit le jeune homme en haussant des épaules. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que tu es là toi aussi ?

Le garçon avala une bouchée de pain rassis en attendant sa réponse, souhaitant ainsi détourner Macao du sujet.

Même si Natsu détestait toujours autant cette soupe immonde, il s'était fait une raison. Ce maigre et infâme repas était aussi le seul qu'il pouvait espérer recevoir et s'il voulait conserver ses forces, il devait s'en accommoder.

Macao attendit un instant avant de répondre mais Natsu remarqua son regard se voiler encore une fois.

— Ça fait très longtemps que je suis là…, murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre un instant. Tu as quel âge Natsu ?

— Seize ans, répondit le jeune homme après avoir ingurgité sa dernière bouchée.

Le jeune homme ayant encore faim, il racla son écuelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme un sou neuf, ou presque. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir le plaisir d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de viande bien juteux !

— Ice boy, enfin, Gray doit avoir à peu près ton âge, tu es d'accord ? reprit Macao.

— Ouais, je crois aussi, approuva Nastu songeur.

Malgré son visage émacié, son teint cireux et sa silhouette décharnée dus à de nombreuses années passées en captivité, son regard lui laissait penser qu'il était jeune mais plus un enfant non plus. En vérité, Natsu n'était pas très sûr que Gray ait le même âge que lui.

— Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans quand je suis arrivé, lui apprit Macao. Enfin, il était bien plus maigrichon que les gosses de cet âge alors qui peut savoir quel âge il a réellement ?

Natsu observa un instant Gray qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin. Le jeune homme mangeait très lentement comme s'il voulait apprécier chaque cuillerée, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la dernière.

— Ça ferait donc… six ans que tu es enfermé ici ? demanda Natsu en recentrant son attention sur son ami.

— Oui, répondit l'homme un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait à peu près six ans…

Il était difficile pour Macao de conserver la notion du temps car il avait depuis longtemps disparu dans l'ombre de cette grotte. Mais six années, cela semblait si longs prononcé à haute voix…

— A toi aussi ils ont détruit ton village ?

Macao se plongea dans ses lointains souvenirs. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour oublier ce jour où il avait tout perdu, sa famille comme sa liberté.

— Oui en grande partie, répondit-il après quelques instants. Beaucoup sont morts mais quelques habitants ont réussi à s'enfuir. Ma femme était de ceux-là, ainsi que mon fils.

— Ton fils ? Il avait quel âge ?

— Quelques semaines seulement… Chaque jour, je prie pour qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité. Qu'ils aient retrouvé le bonheur malgré mon absence. Roméo doit avoir à peu près six ou sept ans maintenant. Parfois, j'essaye de me l'imaginer, comment il serait, ce qu'il aimerait mais… c'est compliqué. Malgré tout, en y songeant, j'ai conscience d'avoir eu bien plus de chance que la majorité de ces hommes ici, déclara-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Gray. Et que ce gosse…

Natsu posa sa main sur le bras de son ami, une nouvelle résolution imprimée dans son regard flamboyant.

— Tu n'as pas envie de le retrouver ton fils ?

— Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu l'espoir de sortir un jour de cet enfer. Ce qui me console c'est de savoir qu'il a survécu et qu'il est avec sa mère. Et ça me convient comme ça.

— Mais… tous les enfants ont besoin de leurs parents ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici ! s'exclama tout bas le jeune homme.

Macao balaya de son regard tout autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'avait l'oreille baladeuse.

— N'y compte pas mon garçon, peu après mon arrivée, certains prisonniers ont réussi à s'enfuir et depuis, toutes les issues ont été renforcées. A la moindre tentative, aucune pitié n'est accordée aux malheureux ! le prévint l'homme espérant convaincre son jeune ami d'abandonner ses rêves d'évasion qui le conduiraient inévitablement à la catastrophe.

Natsu n'avait retenu que la partie de l'histoire qui l'intéressait, autrement dit, celle qui mentionnait que quelques prisonniers avaient réussi à s'échapper. Et même si depuis, les issues avaient été renforcées, Natsu était certain que les gardiens étaient moins vigilants qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'époque de l'évasion de ces prisonniers. Pour lui, il restait un espoir, aussi maigre fut-il, il demeurait.

— Parle-moi de cette fuite, demanda le jeune homme avide. Comment ont-ils fait ? Ils étaient combien ?

Macao soupira et son regard se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans la direction de Gray, ce qui intrigua Natsu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Macao se rapprocha doucement de lui afin de masquer leur conversation.

— Comme tu t'intéresses à lui, je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais à son sujet, commença-t-il avant d'entreprendre son récit que Natsu écouta avec grande attention.

A l'époque où Macao fut conduit dans la grotte, la situation était légèrement différente à celle actuelle. Au même titre que les hommes, quelques enfants étaient également utilisés pour extraire la pierre de sang. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux au moment où Macao avait été fait prisonnier mais il apprit que parmi eux, beaucoup étaient morts, essentiellement d'épuisement tandis que d'autres avaient disparu inexplicablement. Macao ne se souvenait que deux d'entre eux car quelque chose l'avait particulièrement touché en les observant. Ils étaient inséparables et le plus âgé, dont les cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté, protégeait le second aux cheveux noirs de jais. Macao supposait alors qu'ils étaient frères mais d'après les autres prisonniers, il n'y avait aucun lien familial entre eux.

— Gray avait donc un ami ? chuchota Natsu surpris.

— Oui, il s'appelait Lyon.

— Qu'est-il devenu ?

— Il fait partie de ceux qui se sont enfuis. Ils étaient cinq ou six à y être parvenus, lui apprit Macao.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est parti sans lui ?! Mais…, s'interrompit Natsu en observant du coin de l'œil son ami taciturne.

Les poings tremblants, il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose au jeune homme pour qu'il se rue sur le premier venu ! La victime parfaite serait sans aucun doute ce Lyon s'il avait un jour le malheur de se retrouver face à lui…

— Moi non plus je n'ai pas compris…, poursuivit Macao. Lyon le protégeait sans cesse. Quand les gardiens voulaient punir Ice boy, Lyon s'interposait et c'est lui qui prenait les coups à sa place. Certains disent même que…

— Que quoi ?

L'adulte hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, cette conversation lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré de loin oublier.

— L'un des gardiens avait une sale réputation… Il arrivait parfois que l'un des gamins soit reconduit par l'infirmier lui-même. Le jour où c'est arrivé à Ice boy, Lyon est devenu furieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? demanda Natsu intrigué.

Macao secoua la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

— Ne serait-ce que le dire, ça m'est impossible. C'est impensable d'imaginer qu'un être humain puisse faire une telle abomination à un enfant, murmura l'homme entre ses dents.

L'adolescent remarqua ses poings crispés et tremblants.

— Je ne comprends pas…, déclara Natsu inquiet par sa réaction.

— C'est mieux ainsi, répondit l'homme en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de l'adolescent. Garde ton innocence autant que tu le peux.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Natsu comprit très vite que Macao ne lui dirait rien de plus au sujet des sévices qu'avaient subi Gray et son ami Lyon. Il l'accepta en pensant qu'un jour, le jeune homme réussirait à se confier à lui. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas que Lyon, qui semblait si attaché à Gray, ait accepté de s'échapper sans lui et surtout, de le laisser aux mains de ses bourreaux pour lesquels il vouait visiblement une profonde haine…

Grâce à cette information, tout était plus clair pour Natsu. Il était évident que son ami ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit pour ne pas risquer d'être trahi. Et comment l'en blâmer ?

Mais ce qui était arrivé avec ce salaud de Lyon, n'arriverait pas avec lui. Jamais il ne s'échapperait de cet enfer sans Gray ! Natsu s'en fit solennellement la promesse.

 **oOoOo**

Leur soupe tout juste terminée, tous les prisonniers se dirigèrent vers leur lit respectif. Ils n'avaient droit qu'à quelques heures de sommeil par nuit alors dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils prenaient un peu d'avance. Mais malgré tout, certains poursuivaient leur conversation jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux les brûlent, voulant ainsi prolonger les quelques rares moments de semblants de liberté dont ils bénéficiaient.

Natsu observa un instant son compagnon de chambrée déjà emmitouflé dans sa couverture élimée. Il repensa aux paroles de Macao et essaya d'imaginer le jeune homme six ans plus tôt, protégé par cet ami qui avait osé l'abandonner dès que l'opportunité de s'enfuir s'était présentée. Le jeune homme s'attarda sur son dos camouflé et repensa inévitablement aux cicatrices qu'il avait aperçues à plusieurs reprises. Gray avait été battu, sans aucun doute fouetté, et d'après la réaction de Macao, les sévices ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Comment s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à ce jeune homme brisé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas derrière lui comme l'avait fait Lyon ? Peut-être de la façon la plus simple du monde… Natsu se leva doucement pour s'accroupir à côté de son ami. Au son de sa respiration, il sut que ce dernier ne dormait pas encore. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

— Gray… je ne suis pas comme Lyon, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Avant qu'il ne s'écarte, Natsu ressentit une brève secousse venant du jeune homme mais aucune autre réaction ne suivit. Il pressa une dernière fois son épaule puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre son lit. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'était que les larmes recouvraient le visage dévasté de Gray mais ce dernier réussit tant bien que mal à retenir ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge et ne parvint à s'endormir que tard dans la nuit.

Natsu non plus ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchissait à la façon la plus efficace de s'enfuir de cette prison. Mais le jeune homme devait se faire une raison. Tant qu'il était ainsi surveillé, il ne pourrait pas chercher d'issue de secours. La seule qu'il connaissait était celle par laquelle il était entré et les gardes qui la surveillaient, si par miracle il avait la chance de l'atteindre, ne le laisseraient pas filer aussi facilement… Finalement, le jeune homme s'endormit avec une belle migraine mais aucune solution valable.

 **oOoOo**

L'adolescent fut brusquement réveillé par des gémissements étouffés. D'abord confus et ne sachant plus très bien où il se trouvait, Natsu ouvrit les yeux, reprenant doucement ses repères. Puis, grâce aux torches qui brûlaient continuellement contre les murs de la cellule, le jeune homme comprit rapidement que les plaintes venaient du lit d'à côté, celui de Gray. Il se leva doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas alerter les gardiens et rejoignit son ami.

Le corps de ce dernier était secoué de spasmes et inquiéta particulièrement Natsu qui, en s'approchant, comprit que Gray était en plein cauchemar. En même temps qu'il gémissait, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Natsu n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état… Il approcha sa main mais hésita avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son ami. Natsu ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le réconforter – peu habitué à ce rôle habituellement réservé aux adultes, croyait-il jusqu'alors – mais visiblement, Gray était à la fois effrayé et attristé, il se devait donc de le consoler aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Le jeune homme se souvint des femmes de son village et de la façon dont elles s'y prenaient pour consoler leurs enfants de leur chagrin. Les bercer semblait le plus efficace alors. Natsu n'était pas sûr que cette méthode fonctionne avec un adolescent proche de l'âge adulte mais actuellement, ledit adolescent lui paraissait aussi fragile qu'un jeune poussin sortant de l'œuf. Natsu le berça alors de la plus délicate des manières, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, jusqu'à ce que son ami se rendorme plus sereinement.

Avant de rejoindre son lit, il observa un instant son visage dans la pénombre. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu d'aussi près depuis qu'il le connaissait… Dans le sommeil, son masque de dureté s'effaçait complètement pour laisser place à un visage délicat d'où transparaissait une grande fragilité. Natsu voyait de la plus concrète des manières que Gray était à deux doigts de se briser et ne sut par quel miracle son cœur n'avait pas encore explosé en mille morceaux.

 **oOoOo**

Le réveil fut difficile le matin suivant. Natsu avait eu un peu de mal à se rendormir après le cauchemar de Gray, cessant inlassablement d'essayer de comprendre la détresse dont il était atteint. Natsu savait qu'il était en partie responsable de l'épisode de la nuit passée. S'il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Lyon, peut-être que Gray serait resté tel quel, froid et impassible, ne laissant rien filtrer de ses sentiments. Seulement cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il n'en souffrait pas et qu'un jour, cette souffrance accumulée n'exploserait pas sans crier gare. Et c'était ce que Natsu craignait le plus sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire pour l'en empêcher.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, le jeune homme, sentant qu'il avait ouvert une brèche dans le cœur de son ami, comptait bien s'y infiltrer. Toutefois, il lui faudrait se montrer vigilant vis-à-vis de cette fragilité exposée et le protéger coûte que coûte de leurs bourreaux. Et cette sensation se fit certitude lorsqu'il croisa le regard cerné de fatigue de son camarade… Il ne lui en fit pas mention pour autant, craignant de le renfrogner une nouvelle fois.

— Bonjour Gray, lui avait-il dit alors.

Mais le jeune homme l'avait simplement regardé de son regard insondable puis avait détourné les yeux sans dire le moindre mot.

Ce jour-là, garder l'œil sur Gray fut d'autant plus compliqué pour Natsu que les deux jeunes hommes étaient assignés dans des zones d'extraction éloignées l'une de l'autre. En effet, outre la liberté dont ils les privaient, leurs ravisseurs changeaient leur zone de travail chaque jour, les empêchant d'éprouver la moindre sécurité qu'apportait la pratique routinière. Dès qu'ils étaient conduits à la zone en question, il devait se mettre au travail immédiatement et gare à ceux qui espéraient gagner quelques minutes de répit, les gardiens avaient le regard absolument partout.

Pendant l'unique pause de la journée, seul moment où les prisonniers recevaient quelques lampées de boisson, Natsu constata que Gray était au plus mal et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

— C'est pas le moment de t'endormir l'Ice boy ! Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu n'es pas assez efficace ! le houspilla un gardien en le bousculant.

Gray s'échoua sur les genoux, à bout de souffle, ce qui suffit à Natsu pour intervenir.

— Laissez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en forme !

Le jeune homme aida Gray à se relever mais il se fit à son tour bousculer.

— On t'avait pourtant prévenu de te tenir à carreau petit merdeux ! Mais si tu veux une correction, tu n'as qu'à demander !

— C'est bon, je vais déjà mieux, intervint Gray en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Natsu se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as besoin de repos !

— Ne t'en mêle pas ! ordonna le jeune homme en fusillant Natsu du regard.

Sur ces derniers mots, Gray prit sa ration d'eau et repartit vers sa zone de travail. Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait ainsi malmener. S'il continuait, il s'écroulerait avant la fin de la journée, le jeune homme en était persuadé. Mais d'un autre côté, si Gray se montrait effectivement faible, sa vie risquait d'être en danger… alors que faire ?

Inquiet, Natsu décida de garder un œil sur son ami bien que leur éloignement ne lui facilite pas la tâche…

 **oOoOo**

Piocher, extraire, piocher, extraire…

Natsu en avait ras le bol et davantage encore aujourd'hui où il savait Gray particulièrement vulnérable. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il se tournait vers lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Malgré sa fatigue, le jeune homme paraissait tenir le coup mais Natsu voyait le gardien tourner derrière lui comme s'il n'attendait qu'un signal de faiblesse de sa part pour avoir le plaisir de le brutaliser. Natsu pria silencieusement pour qu'il reste encore quelques forces à son ami les dernières heures restantes…

Alors qu'il était en train de s'essuyer le front d'un revers de manche, le jeune homme entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la zone où se trouvait Gray. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand il comprit que son ami était en difficulté. Celui-ci était plaqué contre la paroi par le gardien qui le secouait dans tous les sens. A bout de force, Gray ne put se retenir de tomber. Le gardien prit alors un malin plaisir à lui asséner des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour, il lâcha sa pioche qui de toute façon était fixée par une chaîne attachée à la paroi et ne serait donc d'aucune utilité, et se précipita pour aider son ami.

— Lâche-le enfoiré ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur le garde.

Mais ce dernier réussit à arrêter le jeune homme avant qu'il ne frappe son deuxième coup.

— Tu veux être corrigé à sa place, c'est ça ?! hurla le gardien en lui serrant le cou.

— Oui…, balbutia difficilement Natsu. Corrigez-moi… à sa place.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa une fraction de seconde celui de Gray. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et l'air terrifié mais il n'eut pas le loisir de vérifier ses soupçons que le gardien le releva brusquement pour le conduire à l'extérieur de la caverne. Natsu tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son ami, toujours échoué sur le sol mais il avait la tête baissée et ne put deviner ses sentiments. Puis son image disparut, laissant Natsu seul avec ses pensées et entre les mains du gardien, ne sachant pas où il le conduisait et ce qui l'attendait...

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite bien plus rapidement mais l'une de mes résolutions pour cette année et de ne plus faire de promesse donc... à la prochaine ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous propose enfin le chapitre 3 de Sous terre ! Ce fut compliqué de le terminer : manque de temps, d'énergie et d'inspiration quant au déroulement de cette fiction. Mais ça va mieux puisque j'ai encore quelques jours de repos qui me permettent de combler un peu mon retard.

Bref, j'arrête de vous abreuver de détails insignifiants sur ma vie et vous laisse à la lecture ;)

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Natsuki-777 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant et j'espère bien que ça va continuer ^^  
Oui, Gray et Natsu ne sont pas épargnés dans cette fiction et ce n'est pas fini...  
J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas ;)

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- III -**

Maintenu fermement par son geôlier, Natsu fut conduit sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la grotte d'extraction. Ils dépassèrent la cellule dans laquelle le jeune prisonnier était enfermé chaque soir avec ses compagnons d'infortune et fut conduit jusqu'à une petite pièce fermée par une épaisse porte en bois. A l'intérieur, une chaise en constituait le seul mobilier. Natsu remarqua que des fers étaient fixés sur ses pieds, tandis que des chaînes pendaient du plafond voûté et inégal. Deux torches éclairaient de leur pâle lueur la cellule, créant des ombres inquiétantes sur sa paroi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Natsu pour comprendre à quel genre d'activité permettait de s'adonner cette cellule exigüe et infâme…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? s'enquit pourtant le jeune homme, davantage pour rompre le silence lourd du lieu.

— Tu vas bientôt le savoir, répondit le gardien, un rictus mauvais se formant au coin des lèvres.

Il le força à s'asseoir sur la chaise puis immobilisa ses chevilles à l'aide des fers avant d'attacher ses poignets aux chaînes. Pour finir, le geôlier relia celles-ci aux barreaux du dossier. Cette position était plus qu'inconfortable et Natsu pouvait parier qu'il était sur le point de passer un très mauvais moment…

Son geôlier se tint juste devant lui, le regard menaçant.

— Dès ton arrivée, tu as montré que tu avais une grande gueule, sale môme ! Mais jusque-là, tu t'étais plutôt tenu à carreau… Tu aurais mieux fait de continuer sur cette voie ! hurla-t-il en lançant son poing dans la joue de Natsu.

Ce dernier, surpris par la violence soudaine du geste, ne put retenir sa tête de basculer brutalement sur le côté. La chaise manqua de s'échouer avec son occupant mais Natsu réussit à la stabiliser au dernier moment de son poids. Le gardien, même s'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, avait tout de même retenu son geste, sans doute dans le but de faire durer le plaisir, pensa le jeune homme. Il était certain que ces brutes prenaient un malin plaisir à faire souffrir leurs prisonniers. Par pur sadisme… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait conduire les hommes à tant de cruauté ? Natsu sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crâne. Sa joue tuméfiée se mit à chauffer sérieusement, suffisant à lui faire imaginer l'hématome impressionnant qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se remettre de cette première salve, son bourreau lui attrapa la mâchoire et la serra si fort que Natsu fut forcé de le regarder.

— Ici, tu n'es rien du tout ! Ta seule utilité est d'extraire la pierre rouge et pas de donner ton avis sur la façon dont on vous traite !

— Vous… êtes… des putains d'enfoirés…, marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents, les yeux injectés de sang.

L'homme face à lui s'empourpra et lui asséna une deuxième rouste bien plus violente que la première et qui assomma presque le jeune homme. Cette fois, la chaise ne résista pas et s'échoua avec son occupant brutalement sur le sol froid et dur. La tête de Natsu heurta violemment la surface.

— Pour… quoi vous… faites… ça…, réussit-il à prononcer malgré son envie de se laisser aller à l'inconscience. A quoi… sert cette… foutue pierre ?

Natsu cracha une gerbe de sang et même si sa vision était floue, il parvint à plonger son regard dans celui du gardien. Ce dernier fut un instant déstabilisé par la détermination qu'il y lut malgré sa situation misérable. Il pensa alors qu'il faudrait faire plier ce garnement très vite avant qu'il ne cause du grabuge chez les prisonniers…

— Tu n'as pas à en connaître la raison. La vie est ainsi faite. Il y a les puissants et il y a tous les autres qui se doivent de les servir, peu importe la tâche, ils doivent l'accomplir sans rechigner. Les autres prisonniers l'ont bien compris, l'Ice boy également. Si tu tiens un peu à leur survie, je te conseille de les imiter.

A la mention de son ami, Natsu vit son visage blafard et fermé apparaître dans son esprit. Il savait que ces types l'avaient brisé mais il voulait croire que tout n'était pas perdu pour Gray. Qu'il lui restait une chance de connaître un jour la liberté et le bonheur. Mais pour cela, Natsu devait rester en vie et pour l'instant, cette mission était loin d'être gagnée…

 **oOoOo**

La journée de travail était enfin terminée et déjà, les prisonniers faisaient la queue docilement pour gagner leur maigre pitance. Gray regardait de tous côtés mais il ne vit pas le moindre signe de son enquiquineur de voisin de chambrée. Il avait bien tenté de l'arrêter pourtant, mais cet imbécile n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était rebiffé contre le gardien ! Quelle idée avait-il eu de vouloir le défendre ? C'était chacun pour soi dans la montagne, c'était bien mieux ainsi, tout le monde en était conscient… De plus, Gray savait bien ce que Natsu risquait à provoquer ainsi ses geôliers, n'était-il doté d'aucun instinct de survie ?

Assis dans son coin habituel, le jeune homme se renfrogna en voyant ce vieux l'approcher. Macao, se souvint-il de son prénom… Plusieurs fois ce prisonnier avait tenté de parler avec lui mais cet adulte ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tout comme la majorité des adultes qu'il connaissait. Que ce soient les gardiens ou les prisonniers, pour Gray il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux. On ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun individu selon lui… Gray pensait pourtant avoir réussi à faire comprendre à ce vieux que lui parler ne lui apporterait rien de bon mais visiblement, il n'avait pas compris sa mise en garde !

Macao semblait ne pas savoir comment aborder Gray alors, pour ne pas le faire fuir, il s'assit à bonne distance de lui.

— Natsu n'est pas revenu, déclara-t-il.

Gray haussa des épaules, faisant mine que cette information lui était complètement égal, alors qu'il mangeait sa soupe quotidienne de la même lenteur habituelle.

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, avança Macao ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme. Moi aussi je me fais du souci.

— Je lui avais dit de se mêler de ses affaires, répondit Gray d'une voix glaciale. S'il a des ennuis, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna de Macao pour finir son bol. Puis il retourna au fond de la cellule pour s'isoler, sans plus faire cas de lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas le regard bienveillant que le quadragénaire posa sur lui.

Ce soir-là, Gray ne réussit pas à dormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Etait-ce à cause de l'absence de son voisin insupportable ? Le jeune homme observa le lit vide à côté de lui et se demanda si Natsu allait revenir ou s'il disparaîtrait comme Lyon l'avait fait des années plus tôt… Il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge mais avant qu'il ne se laisse trop aller, il se secoua la tête et se retourna une nouvelle fois face à la paroi de la grotte, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin ce sommeil dont il avait besoin. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, Gray n'arrivait pas à s'extraire de l'esprit, la vision du visage souriant et du regard plein de détermination de cet idiot. Depuis la disparition de son ami d'enfance, personne ne s'était vraiment soucié de son sort. Certains des prisonniers avaient fait quelques vaines tentatives mais aucun ne s'était imposé en dépit de ses rejets, comme l'avait fait Natsu. Pourtant, Gray ne cessait de le repousser mais son compagnon de cellule revenait toujours à la charge…

Alors qu'il tentait pour la énième fois de s'endormir, Gray fut cette fois dérangé par le bruit strident de la porte métallique de leur cellule. Un grincement qui lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos lorsqu'il résonnait en plein milieu de la nuit.

— Allez, avance !

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, le cœur battant et vit le gardien se rapprocher du fond de la cellule tout droit vers lui, traînant quelqu'un que Gray avait parfaitement reconnu, malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait… _Natsu !_

— Au moins, tu feras moins le malin pendant quelques jours ! lança le gardien en poussant sans douceur le prisonnier malmené vers son lit.

Natsu gémit en se recroquevillant sur sa paillasse. Son visage était tuméfié et au vu de sa position fœtale, son voisin de cellule pouvait deviner qu'il n'avait pas pris qu'un seul coup… Gray soupira de lassitude puis se leva, masquant son soulagement par un agacement apparent. Le jeune homme se saisit d'un petit bout de tissu qui faisait office de serviette et que chaque prisonnier avait à sa disposition pour faire une toilette sommaire après leurs longues journées de labeur. Leurs geôliers ne leur faisaient prendre qu'une douche toutes les semaines… Le reste du temps, ils se débrouillaient avec un vieux chiffon et un bassin d'eau froide posé à côté de leur lit.

Gray trempa le linge dans la bassine encore intacte de Natsu et s'approcha de lui doucement.

— Je t'avais dit de te mêler de tes affaires. Ces types ne rigolent pas, tu sais, marmonna le jeune homme en passant le linge humide sur les blessures de son visage.

La lèvre éclatée, une joue enflée, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte… Son bourreau n'y était pas allé de main morte mais Natsu était conscient et ce constat suffisait à rassurer Gray.

Natsu tressaillit mais laissa faire son compagnon de cellule, trop heureux qu'il vienne s'occuper de lui alors que jusque-là, il ne lui montrait qu'un intérêt limité.

— Maintenant tu le sais, poursuivit Gray tout en le soignant. A ce rythme, tu ne feras pas de vieux os ici alors si tu veux rester en vie, tiens-toi à carreau, c'est ta seule chance !

Natsu eut l'impression qu'il le suppliait. Etait-ce son imagination ? Peut-être bien… le jeune homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme après la correction qu'il s'était prise.

— Toi aussi… ils t'ont cogné, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Natsu en observant son bienfaiteur inespéré.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions, grogna Gray en poursuivant ses soins.

Malgré son agacement évident, les gestes du jeune homme étaient d'une douceur désarmante, démontrant que Gray voulait éviter de faire souffrir son patient d'un jour. Natsu n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer de peur de rompre la magie de l'instant, mais pour lui, cette attention qu'il lui portait valait toutes les marques d'affection que pouvaient s'échanger les êtres humains.

— Tu sais, ils ne me font pas peur ces types. Ce ne sont que des brutes sans cervelle. Ce n'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront de sortir de cette prison immonde ! Je vais nous sortir d'ici, tu verras !

Gray stoppa net son geste et lança un regard à Natsu qui le fit un instant défaillir. Une peur mêlée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'abandon… Comme s'il ne pouvait plus croire en rien. Mais si son ami d'enfance l'avait abandonné – _ce salopard de Lyon !_ – rien de plus logique que le jeune homme ne croie pas en ses paroles, songea Natsu avec une pointe de tristesse.

— Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

— Je tiens toujours mes promesses Gray, rétorqua Natsu avec assurance.

Son ami ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini de soigner les blessures ouvertes de Natsu. Puis, sans un mot, il replaça la petite serviette rincée autour de la cuvette et rejoignit son lit.

— Merci Gray, murmura Natsu en souriant.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour ne pas à avoir à t'entendre gémir toute la nuit, marmonna Gray.

Natsu eut l'impression que les pommettes de son compagnon d'infortune rosissaient mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en être certain vu la pénombre qui les enveloppait malgré la lumière vacillante des torches contre les parois. Cependant, à cette seule pensée, Natsu se sentit le cœur apaisé à tel point qu'il en oublia la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes furent envoyés dans des zones de travail complètement différentes. Alors que Natsu se retrouvait avec plaisir avec son ami Macao, Gray dut rejoindre des prisonniers qui s'occupaient à creuser une nouvelle cellule dans la montagne.

Natsu n'aimait pas qu'on les ait séparés de cette façon. Le jeune homme pestait tellement contre leurs ravisseurs, qu'il en oubliait ses blessures. Pourtant, chaque geste lui faisait esquisser une grimace de douleur dont il n'avait pas du tout conscience.

— Pourquoi ils l'ont envoyé sur ce chantier ? grogna le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui qu'ils sont sur cette cellule pourtant ! Et puis c'est quoi tout ce raffut depuis hier ?!

Depuis le début de la journée, Natsu ne cessait de ronchonner dans son coin sous l'œil tantôt attendri, tantôt amusé de Macao.

— Ils creusent la montagne pour étendre la zone d'extraction.

Natsu leva un sourcil en regardant son ami.

— C'est donc pour ça qu'ils construisent cette nouvelle cellule…, comprit le jeune homme. Je suppose que de nouveaux prisonniers ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

— On dirait bien, confirma Macao. Qui dit plus de zone d'extraction, dit besoin de plus de bras pour extraire la pierre de sang.

Combien de villages avaient dû être encore détruits, combien de familles décimées, de victimes innocentes, pour extraire encore plus de cette pierre maudite ? songea l'homme avec tristesse. Mais pour empêcher ces pensées sombres de l'envahir, Macao voulut changer de sujet. Il souhaitait par la même occasion, éloigner Natsu de ses inquiétudes de ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur son ami et le protéger en cas de besoin.

— Tu sais Natsu, Gray s'est inquiété pour toi hier.

Surpris, l'adolescent faillit en lâcher sa pioche.

— Ah oui ? fit-il incrédule.

— Oh… bien sûr, il faisait tout pour le cacher mais… j'ai bien vu qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage, sans cesse en train de surveiller l'entrée de la cellule jusqu'à ton retour.

Natsu resta silencieux un instant. Il se sentait touché par l'inquiétude de son compagnon de cellule qui ne montrait pourtant jamais la plus petite étincelle d'émotion, sauf quand il pensait ne pas être vu. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une légère coloration teinta ses pommettes.

— Je crois que tu as réalisé un vrai petit miracle avec lui, acheva Macao avant de reprendre son travail consciencieusement.

Suite à cette conversation avec son ami, Natsu remit du cœur à l'ouvrage sans en prendre réellement conscience. Dès lors, la journée passa bien plus vite et le jeune homme ne pensa plus à ce qui le faisait ruminer jusque-là. Mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant l'information que Macao lui avait révélée sur l'arrivée prochaine des nouveaux prisonniers et en profita pour essayer de trouver un plan d'évasion. Même s'il n'avait encore rien de probant, il voulait croire qu'il existait une solution, ne restait plus qu'à la trouver…

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque Gray avait vu l'avancement de la nouvelle cellule sur laquelle il devait travailler, il avait vite compris que s'il avait été envoyé à son exécution, ce n'était pas seulement par manque de bras mais bien parce que les gardes voulaient l'éloigner de Natsu, au moins pendant le temps que durerait l'achèvement de la pièce. Bien qu'au début le jeune homme ait éprouvé un sentiment proche de la déception, il pensait désormais que cet éloignement ne lui ferait pas de mal, au contraire. Natsu avait bien assez bouleversé son apparente tranquillité ; loin de lui, Gray n'était pas tenté de croire en ses belles paroles complètement en dehors des réalités. Qui serait assez fou pour espérer avoir la moindre chance de s'échapper de cette montagne ? Certainement pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, non seulement parce que ce serait une pure folie mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Prendre des coups lui était égal mais avoir le cœur brisé comme il l'avait eu avec son ami d'enfance qu'il considérait alors comme son frère, était une douleur insupportable. Jamais de sa vie il ne voudrait revivre pareille expérience…

Cependant, lorsque Gray retournait dans sa cellule le soir et qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à Natsu et son indétrônable sourire, une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa prison glacée, manquant de lui faire espérer qu'elle était sur le point de fondre… Mais Gray cachait parfaitement ses sentiments et n'adressait qu'à peine la parole à son voisin de cellule. Ce dernier s'était bien remis de ses blessures qui, bien qu'impressionnantes, n'avaient été que superficielles, ne lui laissant que quelques hématomes encore visibles. Et malheureusement pour Gray, Natsu ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir pris du plomb dans la tête ! Chaque soir, il lui rabattait les oreilles des mêmes rêves absurdes : il réussirait par trouver un moyen de sortir de cette prison et emmènerait Gray avec lui. Ce dernier, même s'il faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, imaginait chaque fois ce que pourrait être sa vie à l'extérieur…

— Natsu, pourquoi as-tu tant envie de sortir d'ici au mépris de ta vie ? s'enquit Gray, étendu sur son lit.

— Pourquoi ? Pour tout ! La liberté, les fleurs, les rivières, le soleil ! Je suis prêt à tout pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant toutes les merveilles que regorgent notre monde ! Je veux avoir cette chance Gray et je veux que tu la partages avec moi… je n'ai aucune envie de mourir mais j'ai encore moins envie de crever dans ce trou à rats !

Gray ferma un instant les yeux. Parfois et surtout depuis qu'il connaissait Natsu, il lui arrivait de rêver du soleil, des fleurs et des rivières dont parlaient tant l'adolescent survolté. Seulement, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de ce dont il rêvait réellement puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà vus auparavant. Toutefois, la sensation qu'il éprouvait alors était incomparable à la roche grise et noircie de sa prison, rien à voir non plus avec les barreaux froids et les couleurs ternes qui recouvraient son monde sans vie, ni âme, ni saveur. Même si Gray ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'extérieur, il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était beau, réchauffant le cœur de multiples sensations. Être libre, pouvoir respirer et envahir ses poumons de cet air pur qui entourait la vie de tout être vivant. Et surtout, il savait que dehors, tous les rêves étaient possibles…

— Parle-moi du soleil Natsu, est-ce que c'est vraiment chaud ? Et les fleurs, elles ressemblent à quoi ? Est-ce qu'elles sont de toutes les couleurs ?

Natsu se redressa sur son coude pour observer son ami. Gray fermait toujours les yeux mais des larmes perlaient à la lisière de ses yeux tandis qu'un pâle sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il était à demi-conscient… Natsu en eut le souffle coupé. Non seulement par l'objet même de sa question mais surtout par ce visage habituellement si fermé et qui semblait renaître une fraction de seconde. L'adolescent se sentit heureux d'avoir redonné ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir à ce jeune homme brisé. Il en était sûr maintenant, tous les espoirs étaient permis !

Natsu se rallongea tout en continuant d'observer le visage de son ami et lui parla de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur la peau par une douce journée d'été. Il évoqua la diversité des fleurs, tant par leurs tailles, leurs formes ou dans leurs couleurs. Il lui décrivit les vallées et les grandes forêts de géants de feuillus. Il venta les bienfaits de la rivière qui regorgeaient de poissons succulents et se souvint de ses courses folles pieds nus sur l'herbe tendre.

L'adolescent parla à son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'était endormi. Natsu sourit en voyant le visage apaisé de Gray dont les lèvres laissaient filer un souffle lent. Après quelques secondes, Natsu le rejoignit dans le pays des songes. Là où les prisons n'existaient pas, où les êtres humains s'aimaient et se respectaient. Un monde où la nature resplendissait. Mais surtout, un monde où Gray souriait.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce petit chapitre 3 ! Il n'est pas très long, à l'image des précédents, mais comme l'ambiance est assez suffocante, je pense que cette longueur est bien suffisante, non ? ;)

Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Peut-être que vous le trouvez un peu lent, qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et vous avez sans doute raison. Mais le plus important dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe dans la prison mais dans l'âme des personnages... ;)

Bref, pour conclure, certaines phrases m'ont semblé un peu bancales, pas bien construites, je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire et qu'il va falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement ! Tout ça pour dire que cette fiction subira sans doute une belle correction quand elle sera terminée mais si d'ici-là, vous avez quelques suggestions, n'hésitez pas ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !

PS : J'essaierai de publier autre chose durant le week-end, je ne dis pas quoi car je n'en suis pas non plus certaine ;p


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous, non non, je ne vous oubliais pas ! Voici donc le chapitre IV enfin terminé. Il est plus long que les précédents car je n'ai pas cessé de rajouter des passages au fil de mes (très) nombreuses relectures. J'aurais malgré tout sans doute quelques corrections à apporter plus tard sur certains passages qui ne me plaisent pas des masses mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je redoute aussi votre courroux…

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Imane Tiouidiouine :**_ Le voilà ;)

 _ **Natsuki-777 :**_ Oui pauvre Natsu mais heureusement, Gray est là pour prendre soin de lui :)  
Natsu est un vrai petit soleil pour Gray, mais est-ce que ça va durer...? La réponse ci-dessous ;)

* * *

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- IV -**

Terré dans un silence inquiétant, Natsu ressemblait à un automate conçu pour effectuer inexorablement la même tâche, ni plus ni moins. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il se sentait, comme si une quelconque entité lui extirpait lentement l'âme de son corps dans le but de doucement l'anéantir. Doucement mais sûrement. Son habituel sourire, si chaleureux et empreint d'espoir, s'était effacé depuis quelques jours sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Absorbé par ses pensées, Natsu avait fini par en oublier son environnement nauséabond et ne faisait qu'exécuter ce qu'on attendait de lui sans réagir. Macao était sans doute le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement chez son ami…

Pourtant, l'âme de Natsu était encore bien vivace, le tourmentant toute la journée durant et ne le laissant respirer qu'une fois le soir venu. Etrangement, lorsqu'il voyait Gray, le jeune homme se sentait miraculeusement apaisé… Depuis son arrivée dans la grotte, l'adolescent avait appris à le connaître, à déceler ses nombreuses failles que le prisonnier taciturne s'échinait à camoufler autant que possible. Malgré l'apparence froide et indifférente de son ami, Natsu avait très rapidement compris que cette solitude dans laquelle Gray s'enfermait était une forme de barrière qui le protégeait de la souffrance. Désormais, Natsu était bien plus à l'aise avec lui et pouvait lui parler sans crainte sans qu'il ne se referme pour autant comme une huitre. Bien sûr, Gray ne répondait pas toujours à ses dialogues mais Natsu se sentait rasséréné simplement en se confiant à lui. Car même s'il ne recevait aucune réponse de sa part, il savait que son ami silencieux l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Ce seul intérêt représentait beaucoup pour Natsu…

Toutefois, cette sensation d'apaisement ressentie à la fin de ses longues journées de labeur ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Chaque soir, Natsu trouvait son ami de plus en plus épuisé. Gray mangeait à peine et allait se coucher quasiment aussitôt. Le jeune homme le rejoignait alors et lui parlait longuement, même lorsque le souffle de Gray prouvait qu'il s'était endormi. L'adolescent était inquiet pour son compagnon de cellule et chaque jour passé éloigné de lui, le meurtrissait un peu plus.

A mesure que les jours passaient, la fatigue de Gray devenait préoccupante. Natsu décida un jour, qu'au lieu de ruminer sa mauvaise fortune, il allait se servir de cette inquiétude qui le rongeait, comme d'une force. A partir de cet instant, il se plongea donc dans ses pensées dans l'espoir de repérer une faille, même minime, dans l'imprenable sécurité de la grotte. Ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite brèche mais qui laisserait filtrer une légère lueur d'espoir. Malheureusement, les prisonniers étaient étroitement gardés. Toutes les issues de la grotte d'extraction étaient surveillées par au minimum deux gardes tandis que les prisonniers restaient sous l'œil vigilent de gardiens armés et munis de fouets. Leur cellule dortoir, quant à elle, était verrouillée chaque soir… Il devait donc chercher une autre solution. Natsu entreprit alors d'engager la conversation avec les autres prisonniers afin de vérifier s'ils seraient prêts à le suivre dans sa folie. Mais au grand désarroi du garçon, chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet d'une éventuelle évasion, ses compagnons d'infortune le regardaient avec effroi avant de s'éloigner de lui, comme s'il était porteur de la peste. Depuis, le jeune homme ne réussissait plus à les approcher. Visiblement, les prisonniers avaient tous fini par accepter leur sort en dépit de tout ce qu'ils subissaient au quotidien : la fatigue, l'absence de liberté, la peur… Seul Macao semblait prêt à tout risquer pour pouvoir sortir de cette prison infernale. Natsu était heureux de lui avoir redonné l'espoir de pouvoir un jour retrouver sa liberté et surtout, de revoir son enfant. Mais son aide seule ne suffirait pas. Alors que faire… ? Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Pourtant, Natsu ne voulait pas baisser les bras, surtout pas !

 **oOoOo**

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaires pour que la nouvelle cellule soit enfin terminée. Cette dernière était deux fois plus spacieuse que celle qu'occupaient Natsu, Gray et leurs compagnons. Quand Natsu apprit cette nouvelle, il eut un regain d'énergie tel que Macao riait de le voir aussi excité. Son comportement était aux antipodes de l'humeur qu'il lui avait réservé les jours passés !

— Ahah, s'exclama le quadragénaire en lançant un clin d'œil complice à l'adolescent. Tu ne peux vraiment rien cacher Natsu !

Le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement son immonde bouillie leva le nez de son bol pour fixer son ami.

— Comment ça ? ne comprit-il pas en le fixant les yeux ronds.

— Depuis que tu sais que la nouvelle cellule est terminée, tu sembles reprendre vie, lui expliqua l'adulte attendri. On se demande bien pourquoi…

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… bredouilla le jeune homme en rougissant malgré lui.

Macao lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme le père de Natsu le faisait autrefois, avant sa disparition… Cette pensée fit prendre conscience au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas songé à lui depuis un moment et ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il voulait sortir, pour avoir la chance un jour de le retrouver. Il voulait croire que son père qu'il aimait tant était encore en vie. Pour Natsu, s'il ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis tout ce temps c'est que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et s'il était lui aussi prisonnier quelque part… ? Natsu se secoua la tête pour éviter de trop penser à son père, il savait qu'il finirait immanquablement par broyer du noir alors qu'il avait besoin, au contraire, de toute sa lucidité. Mais dès qu'il sortirait de ce trou à rat, le jeune homme se fit la promesse que sa priorité serait de le retrouver.

— Tu tiens beaucoup à Gray, précisa Macao sans remarquer le trouble de son jeune ami. Tu sais, je suis heureux que quelqu'un se soucie autant de lui. Même s'il me repoussait et m'insultait quand j'essayais de l'approcher, ça m'a toujours fait mal au cœur de voir ce gosse aussi seul et refermé sur lui-même. Tu lui as apporté un peu de ta lumière et même s'il finit ses jours ici, je suis sûr que son cœur sera bien plus apaisé qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Natsu fixa un instant Macao. Il fut touché par ses paroles et en même temps… à la seule mention que Gray finisse ses jours dans cet enfer, le jeune homme ressentit une terreur sans nom. Comme si quelqu'un s'était saisi de son cœur afin de lui extirper de la poitrine. Il refusait cette idée !

— Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que Gray ne voie rien d'autre que cette immonde prison dans toute sa vie. Ça serait injuste Macao !

— C'était simplement une façon de parler mon garçon, voulut le rassurer aussitôt son ami inquiet de sa réaction. Bien sûr qu'il ne finira pas ses jours ici…

Natsu se rendit compte trop tard des larmes qui recouvraient son visage. Depuis quand était-il aussi sensible ? Pourquoi Gray était-il devenu si important pour lui ? Pour quelle raison l'avoir à ses côtés lui était devenu si vital ? Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, il ne vit pas l'objet de ses préoccupations se traîner avec son bol de soupe vers un coin reculé des autres prisonniers.

 **oOoOo**

Gray s'épongea le front de sa manche. Il était soulagé que cette foutue cellule soit enfin achevée. Même si le travail d'extraction de la pierre de sang était difficile et usant, creuser la roche pour la transformer en une pièce à part entière avait été bien plus douloureux et épuisant pour lui. Collé à la paroi, il avait été forcé de creuser sans relâche en respirant les poussières insupportables qui jaillissaient des coups de pioche. Le jeune homme se sentait fébrile et pas au mieux de sa forme d'avoir sué sang et eau dans une chaleur étouffante chaque jour depuis des semaines. Gray espérait qu'une nuit de sommeil serait suffisante pour le remettre d'aplomb, sans quoi, il était sûr de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure dès qu'il reprendrait sa place dans la grotte d'extraction…

Après seulement deux cuillerées, le jeune homme reposa son bol sur le sol et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras un instant. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se lever pour rejoindre sa paillasse mais le courage lui manquait en même temps que ses forces. En relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur Natsu et Macao. Il aurait voulu les rejoindre… Certes, il n'avait toujours pas confiance en cet adulte que Natsu avait l'air de tant apprécier mais qui pourtant, ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre animosité. Cependant, Gray avait appris à supporter sa présence même s'il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Pour quelle raison faisait-il autant d'effort ? En observant la silhouette de son compagnon bruyant, il se rendit compte que sa présence le rassurait et apaisait son cœur. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui – Gray en était sûr – qu'il avait tenu malgré son état d'épuisement. Seulement cette fois, il n'était pas prêt à affronter ses questions et encore moins son regard. Car dès que Gray montrait le plus petit signe de faiblesse, Natsu le remarquait inévitablement. Cet enquiquineur semblait doté d'une sorte de sixième sens dirigé tout spécialement dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme soupira tout en se redressant sur ses jambes. Il se sentit vaciller mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'empêcha de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

— Gray ! Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit la voix chaude de Natsu.

Le prisonnier épuisé ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans le regard inquiet de son ami. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus…

— Juste un peu fatigué, ça ira mieux quand j'aurais dormi, essaya de le rassurer le jeune homme d'une voix morne.

Il tenta de le repousser mais Natsu maintint fermement son bras sous l'épaule de Gray.

— Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton lit, proposa-t-il.

Le prisonnier taciturne n'eut pas le courage de le repousser une nouvelle fois et se laissa conduire mollement jusqu'au fond de la cellule. Intérieurement, il dut reconnaître que la chaleur du corps de Natsu contre lui, lui faisait l'effet d'un baume apaisant. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître cette sensation, il pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

Natsu l'aida à s'allonger et le recouvrit de sa couverture élimée. Gray était transi de froid et dut se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour obtenir un peu plus de chaleur.

— Il faudrait que tu voies l'infirmier, murmura son ami.

Gray secoua la tête.

— Non, demain ça ira beaucoup mieux, lui dit-il en s'empêchant de claquer des dents. Et puis si les gardes pensent que je ne suis plus bon à rien, ils me tueront…

Natsu se laissa convaincre par cet argument imparable. En effet, leurs geôliers avaient toujours été clairs à ce sujet, si les prisonniers se montraient incapables de poursuivre leur travail, leur vie n'avait plus aucune valeur… Cette simple idée fit frissonner le jeune homme. Il n'insista donc pas, espérant que Gray disait vrai et qu'il avait simplement besoin de dormir.

Natsu eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Inquiet pour son ami, il le veilla une bonne partie de la nuit et ne put s'endormir que quelques heures avant le réveil des gardiens.

Il fut sorti de son sommeil par leurs voix insupportables et sa tête ne fit que tambouriner, ajoutant un peu plus à son agacement. Après quelques secondes où le jeune homme, les yeux encore fermés, s'était massé les tempes, il jeta un regard vers son voisin de lit. Gray était toujours couché et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le réveil tonitruant de leurs geôliers. Quand Natsu s'approcha de lui et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage, il remarqua que ses pommettes étaient rouges et son souffle filant, son front ruisselait de sueur. En posant sa main sur celui-ci, Natsu écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

— Gray, réveille-toi ! le secoua le jeune homme.

Intrigué, Macao s'approcha à son tour.

— Que se passe-t-il Natsu ?

— Il est brûlant de fièvre et j'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à respirer ! paniqua l'adolescent.

— Laisse-moi regarder, le poussa gentiment son compagnon de cellule.

Natsu avait raison, Gray avait une forte fièvre et son souffle semblait difficile.

— Gray, il faut que tu te réveilles mon garçon, le pria le quadragénaire en le secouant doucement.

Le jeune homme papillonna un instant avant de poser son regard brumeux sur l'homme au-dessus de lui. Gray eut un moment de recul et se mit à trembler inexplicablement. Macao en comprit immédiatement la raison et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Natsu.

— Gray, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? lui demanda son ami en lui caressant le front.

— J'ai… j'ai froid, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix faible et enrouée.

— Il lui faut un médecin ! hurla Natsu pris soudainement de panique.

Le jeune homme se saisit délicatement de Gray et le serra dans ses bras. Cette terreur qui lui tordait brutalement le cœur était insupportable.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça, il faut le soigner ! Vous m'entendez ! continua-t-il.

Macao essaya de le calmer mais ce fut peine perdue. Natsu devint rapidement incontrôlable. La peur dans son regard était telle qu'elle prenait le pas sur sa raison.

— Natsu, calme-toi s'il te plaît, lui intima doucement son ami.

— Je ne peux pas me calmer ! J'en ai ma claque de cette foutue prison et j'en ai marre que tout le monde accepte sa condition sans rien dire ! La liberté vous attend dehors bordel ! Vos familles, vos amis ! Réveillez-vous !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! explosa un gardien en pénétrant dans la cellule.

Natsu relâcha doucement son précieux fardeau avant de se laisser envahir par toute la rage qu'il contenait. Il fixa le gardien d'un regard incandescent de haine.

— Natsu, non ! essaya de le retenir Macao.

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la mise en garde de son ami ou ne voulut pas l'entendre… Il s'élança vers l'objet de sa colère mais le gardien anticipa son geste et le stoppa aussitôt dans son élan.

— Je vois que ta dernière correction ne t'a pas suffi morveux ! cracha-t-il avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Natsu s'écroula sur le sol mais se redressa aussitôt, la lèvre en sang et le regard brillant de larmes.

— Je me fiche de ce que vous me ferez mais soignez-le ! supplia-t-il sans détourner le regard de son bourreau.

Le garde le fixa avec dédain tout en jetant un œil sur le jeune homme alité derrière lui. Son regard plongea une nouvelle fois dans celui de Natsu et un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage.

— Cette fois, je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute…

Il serra le cou de Natsu jusqu'à le redresser sur ses jambes et qu'il ne puisse plus émettre un souffle.

— Eh ! l'arrêta l'un de ses collègues. Tu peux le malmener un peu mais ne le tue surtout pas…

Il avait prononcé ses paroles si bas que les prisonniers ne les entendirent pas, hormis Macao qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Pourtant, il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Le gardien qui tenait toujours Natsu d'une poigne de fer grogna mais écouta son collègue, desserrant légèrement son emprise autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier aspira une précieuse bouffée d'air, retrouvant peu à peu ses couleurs.

— Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre le moindre prisonnier, chuchota encore son collègue pour être sûr qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa mise en garde.

— Tu as raison… finit par acquiescer le bourreau de Natsu, j'ai une bien meilleure idée qui lui rabattra le caquet pour de bon.

Natsu regarda une dernière fois son ami couché avant de se faire docilement emmener par le garde. Tant que Gray était soigné, ces ordures pouvaient lui faire ce que bon leur semblait, il l'accepterait sans rechigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gray fut à son tour emmené sur une civière. Malgré ses questions, Macao ne sut pas où ils le conduisirent mais il espérait que l'infirmier s'occuperait de lui. Natsu risquait de vivre un très mauvais quart d'heure, pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour rien, pensa l'homme avec tristesse.

Une fois le calme revenu, Macao profita du trajet jusqu'à la grotte d'extraction pour réfléchir aux paroles du geôlier. Pour quelle raison était-ce si important de ne pas tuer Natsu ou tout autre prisonnier ? Quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune homme aurait été abattu sans sommation devant les autres pour servir d'exemple mais depuis quelques temps, le comportement des gardes vis-à-vis des prisonniers avait inexplicablement changé. Les récalcitrants et les faibles n'étaient plus exécutés mais simplement punis ou soignés…

 **oOoOo**

Natsu fut conduit dans la même cellule que la fois précédente, là où le garde lui avait infligé sa première correction. Cette fois, il le projeta contre le mur mais ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher à la chaise.

— Le médecin va s'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Natsu en se redressant difficilement.

Le garde bascula la tête sur le côté, semblant sonder son prisonnier un instant.

— On dirait que tu tiens à ce gamin plus qu'à ta propre vie, je me trompe ? comprit-il en s'approchant lentement de sa proie.

Ne recevant pas de réponse de sa victime qu'il n'attendait de toute façon pas, le geôlier poursuivit d'un air moqueur.

— C'est intéressant que tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour lui… figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être soucié de ce gosse.

Natsu écarquilla brusquement les yeux, semblant se rendre compte avec horreur de son erreur.

— N… non vous vous trompez ! répondit-il aussitôt. Je ne me soucie pas plus de lui que des autres, c'est juste qu'il partage mon espace vital et…

— Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on s'en prenne à lui ? le coupa le gardien avec un sourire satisfait. Si la prochaine fois que tu te rebelles contre nous et que c'est lui qui paye à ta place, tout ira bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ?! Je vous interdis de le toucher bande de salauds !

Le bourreau éclata de rire puis le fit cesser brutalement, plongeant un regard meurtrier dans celui du prisonnier face à lui :

— Arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi dans ce cas !

Tout en lui maintenant la gorge, il se rapprocha de Natsu et commença à lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

— Sais-tu ce que ton ami risque si tu ne te calmes pas une bonne fois pour toute ?

Natsu le fixa sans mot dire, craignant d'entendre les révélations de son bourreau.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te raconter une histoire pour que tu aies bien conscience de ce que tes actes risquent d'apporter à ton petit copain.

— Je… je crois que j'ai compris, bredouilla Natsu.

— Je ne crois pas non. Tu me dis ça maintenant mais dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, tu risques une nouvelle fois de faire des vagues. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'un petit merdeux comme toi donne de mauvaises idées à notre main d'œuvre. Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles et laisse-moi te raconter ce que l'un d'entre nous faisait à ton ami et aux enfants prisonniers en même temps que lui, des années en arrière.

Natsu n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'écouter son geôlier mais il sentit qu'il allait très vite le regretter… Sitôt que ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, les mots de ce monstre s'écoulèrent comme du fiel.

— I peu près dix ans, commença-t-il, nous manquions cruellement de main d'œuvre et il devenait assez difficile de se procurer des hommes.

— Vous parlez des hommes comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires marchandises, siffla Natsu entre ses dents.

— C'est vrai, reconnut le gardien sans ciller. La vie est ainsi faite gamin…

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, éructa le jeune homme.

— Personne ne te demande ton avis. Ce sont les forts qui ont toujours gouverné le monde, les faibles n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

Natsu observa l'homme face à lui. Le pire c'est qu'il semblait croire en ses propres paroles comme un parfait petit élève qui avait bien appris sa leçon.

— Bref. La pierre rouge ne pouvait pas s'extraire toute seule, des dizaines d'enfants ont alors rejoint les hommes chargés de l'extraction. Ton… ami en faisait partie, crut bon d'insister le geôlier en fixant Natsu.

— Que sont devenus les autres enfants ? Pourquoi Gray est le dernier ?

Macao lui avait appris qu'à l'époque où il était arrivé dans la montagne, d'autres enfants étaient prisonniers en même temps que Gray et son ami Lyon. Mais voyant le quadragénaire se refermer, Natsu n'avait pas insisté pour en savoir plus.

— Gray… répéta le geôlier j'en avais oublié son vrai prénom. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour survivre.

— De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'avez-vous fait à tous ces enfants ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ? s'enquit son interlocuteur en le fixant d'un œil énigmatique. Il n'y aura plus aucun moyen pour toi de retourner en arrière, tu ne te plaindras pas après ça. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Natsu sentait qu'il allait le regretter amèrement mais d'un autre côté, savoir ce qu'avait vécu son ami l'aiderait peut-être à mieux le comprendre, pensa le jeune homme tiraillé. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre avec certitude à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

— Oui, je veux savoir.

L'homme soupira. Natsu eut l'impression qu'il aurait préféré qu'il refuse son offre. N'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Mais lorsqu'il commença son récit, Natsu comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le gardien parla pendant d'interminables minutes sans pour autant prendre plaisir à lui raconter les horreurs que Gray et ses jeunes compagnons avaient subi pendant de nombreuses années entre les mains d'un seul homme. Un homme qui leur avait non seulement pris leur liberté mais surtout, leur enfance et leur innocence. Lorsque Natsu comprit la teneur de ce discours, son cœur sembla s'arrêter un instant puis se compressa violemment dans sa poitrine.

— Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de pratique, même sur des souillons comme vous… Mais si tu continues à t'agiter, je n'hésiterai pas et j'irai chercher mon ancien collègue qui se fera sans doute un plaisir de retrouver l'un de ses petits… protégés, le menaça-t-il en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

— Non ! hurla Natsu les yeux révulsés.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler avant de laisser couler ses larmes.

— S'il vous plaît… laissez-le… je… je ne me rebellerai plus. Je vous le promets.

— Bon garçon, déclara le bourreau avant de le laisser seul dans sa cellule.

Natsu ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, dans le noir. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. La tristesse, la haine, la culpabilité. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient et lui tordaient les tripes. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'être humain puisse être capable d'une telle horreur. Natsu avait toujours été entouré d'adultes qui l'avaient traité avec respect et bienveillance. Jusqu'à ce que son village soit détruit et les villageois décimés, il n'avait pas conscience de la noirceur dont pouvait être atteint l'être humain. Les adultes se devaient de protéger les enfants, pas de les détruire à petit feu comme ces ordures l'avaient fait avec Gray et tous les autres jeunes prisonniers avec lui. Natsu repensa alors à ce que Macao lui avait dit quelques jours après son arrivée. Il n'avait pas compris ses paroles sibyllines. Pour le jeune homme, Gray avait dû être roué de coups, voire torturé, ce qui en soit été déjà un acte ignoble envers tout être humain et davantage encore à l'encontre d'un enfant. Mais ça… Jamais il n'aurait pu le deviner, ni même l'imaginer. Natsu sentit la bile remonter brutalement le long de sa trachée et, sans qu'il ne puisse se contenir, il déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le sol de la cellule. Après plusieurs hoquets, le jeune homme s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et sanglota longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un garde vienne enfin lui ouvrir et le reconduise à sa cellule.

En voyant les prisonniers rassemblés pour souper, Natsu comprit qu'il était resté enfermé toute la journée. Encore tourmenté, il se mit à chercher Gray du regard mais ne le vit nulle part. Lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur Macao, il se précipita vers lui.

— Natsu ! Tu vas bien ? s'exclama l'homme en le sondant des pieds à la tête.

— Où est-il ? s'enquit le jeune homme tremblant.

— Il est couché. Après ton arrestation ce matin, il a été conduit à l'infirmerie. Ils l'ont ramené il y a quelques heures. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'infirmier a dit aux gardes qu'il devait impérativement rester alité quelques jours pour espérer se remettre.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a exactement ?

— Non, désolé, je n'ai rien entendu de plus.

Natsu regarda le fond de la cellule d'un œil triste.

— Je vais le rejoindre.

— Tu devrais manger un peu avant, tu es tout pâle.

— Je n'ai pas faim Macao, j'ai juste… besoin de le voir.

Macao regarda son ami s'éloigner. Ses épaules voutés, son regard vide, l'absence de blessure mis à part sa lèvre légèrement boursoufflée… tout lui indiquait que le jeune homme avait été torturé d'une toute autre manière. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait reçu des révélations que ses oreilles innocentes n'auraient jamais dû entendre… Ces ordures étaient en train de briser tout ce qui restait de lumière dans ce monde. Et ce gosse au cœur pur et au sourire sincère en faisait partie ! Macao serra le poing et se mit à prier comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Pas en un quelconque dieu, non, il pria le destin de lui apporter une nouvelle lueur d'espoir mais il le pria surtout de protéger ces deux enfants et de les sauver. Même si lui devait mourir, Natsu et Gray devaient à tout prix survivre…

 **oOoOo**

Natsu s'approcha d'un pas trainant de la paillasse de Gray. Son teint pâle et la sueur qui perlait à son front montrait que sa température était encore élevée. Après s'être passé le visage à l'eau clair, Natsu prit la petite serviette qui reposait sur la bassine de Gray et l'humidifia abondamment avant de la passer délicatement sur le front de son ami. Il repensa au jour où c'était Gray lui-même qui avait pris soin de lui de cette façon, lui révélant pour la première fois une part de lui, sensible et compatissante.

Gray ouvrit lentement les pupilles mais les profonds cernes sous ses yeux montraient la fatigue qui l'assommait.

— Nat… su.

— Eh, murmura le jeune homme.

Gray approcha une main tremblante et la posa sur la commissure des lèvres de Natsu, là où une fine coupure était apparue après l'unique coup reçu par son geôlier.

— Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ça, le sermonna Gray mollement.

Mais dans ses yeux, Natsu lut une profonde inquiétude.

— Je suis désolé Gray, je ne le ferai plus, promis, bredouilla l'adolescent, contenant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Gray se sentit soulagé mais d'un autre côté, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Depuis que Natsu était entré dans sa vie grise, froide et sans saveur, il avait commencé à imaginer sa vie une fois sorti. Une vie esquissée de couleurs, de chants et d'odeurs épicées. Gray avait apprécié la sensation que ce possible avenir lui procurait. Natsu lui avait parlé des forêts et des lacs, des montagnes et des océans, des fleurs et des animaux. Il lui avait soufflé le mot liberté et Gray s'était mis à y croire. Un peu. Au fond, Natsu avait fait renaître en lui une petite flamme d'espoir qu'il pensait à tout jamais éteinte. Mais cette fois, c'était bien fini. Gray finirait sa vie dans cette misère. La seule consolation qu'il eût alors, c'était que cette misère, il ne l'affronterait plus seul mais avec un ami. Alors à choisir entre son ami et sa liberté, le choix était vite fait.

— Merci, bredouilla-t-il le cœur lourd.

Natsu lui caressa les cheveux tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis, épuisé et désespéré, il sanglota silencieusement au-dessus de lui avant de rejoindre son lit à son tour. Cette nuit-là, il fit les plus horribles cauchemars de toute sa vie, voyant des mains dépourvues de corps s'emparer de Gray pour le conduire dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs. A jamais loin de lui…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Après la lecture de ce chapitre, j'attends avec crainte vos avis… Mais je suis prête donc allez-y !  
Impressions ? Hypothèses ? Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! ;)

A bientôt (je l'espère) pour la suite de cette fiction :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous, après 2 mois d'attente, voici enfin le chapitre 5 tant attendu, ou pas.

Même si le chapitre est plus court que le précédent, le rythme va s'accélérer un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponse review :**  
 ** _Guest :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que l'ambiance n'est pas très joyeuse et ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'espoir :(  
J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira tout autant et que tu ne verseras pas trop de larmes...  
Merci pour tes encouragements :)

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- V -**

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une morosité palpable. Habitué à son caractère d'un naturel enjoué et débordant d'énergie, Macao regretta de voir Natsu aussi taciturne et complètement replié sur lui-même. Lui qui voyait en cet adolescent, l'incarnation même du courage et de l'espoir qui lui manquait jusque-là, Macao avait désormais le sentiment que cette petite flamme débordante de vie était sur le point de s'éteindre. Les seuls moments où cette lueur semblait à nouveau renaître chez le jeune homme c'était lorsqu'il s'occupait de Gray. Elle était faible certes, mais au moins n'était-elle pas à tout jamais éteinte…

De son côté, Gray se remettait difficilement de sa fièvre. Malgré quelques moments de répit, le jeune homme était loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Lorsque sa température diminuait, laissant présager une guérison prochaine, elle remontait quelques heures après, plus intense que jamais. Natsu songeait au mal qui le rongeait ainsi. Il n'y connaissait rien en matière de médecine, et cette ignorance avait le don de sérieusement l'inquiéter ; c'est la raison pour laquelle il insista autant auprès de l'infirmier. Natsu remarqua rapidement que celui-ci n'était pas un mauvais homme et qu'il avait simplement peur de ses supérieurs. Alors, à force d'insistance acharnée, l'adolescent obtint enfin quelques bribes de renseignements. Le soigneur avait chuchoté si bas que le jeune homme eût peine à l'entendre. D'après lui, le mal de Gray concernait ses poumons. Natsu comprit que la forte fièvre de son ami était due principalement à sa difficulté à respirer, son corps luttant tant bien que mal pour sa survie… Le jeune homme bouillait de rage contre les salopards qui l'avaient mis dans cet état ! Gray était pour le moment en vie mais pour combien de temps ?

Voir que son ami semblait aller légèrement mieux lorsqu'il était auprès de lui, consolait un peu Natsu. Le jeune homme continuait à lui parler longuement, même lorsque Gray était assoupi, lui parlant de son enfance auprès de son père et de sa vie après sa disparition. Jamais Natsu ne s'était confié à ce point à quelqu'un. Ces monologues lui faisaient beaucoup de bien mais il aurait souhaité que Gray les partage davantage avec lui. Qu'il lui parle aussi de sa vie… Il voulait tout connaître de lui ! Cependant, Natsu comprenait pourquoi Gray refusait d'évoquer son passé et les raisons qui le poussaient à repousser ainsi les adultes… Le bouillonnant adolescent s'efforçait de ne plus penser aux paroles du gardien mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le visage, s'en prendre à Gray et à tous les enfants prisonniers à la même époque que lui. La nausée lui prenait alors et son envie de massacrer cette pourriture encore plus ! Dans ces moments-là, Natsu se levait doucement et rejoignait son ami pour le regarder dormir, puis il lui essuyait délicatement le front imbibé de sueur. S'occuper de lui chassait toutes ces pensées noires et nauséabondes. Seule la santé de Gray comptait alors.

Alors que Natsu mangeait sa soupe comme un automate dans un coin isolé de ses camarades d'infortune, Macao profita de cet instant pour venir lui parler discrètement.

— Comment va Gray ? s'enquit-il auprès de l'adolescent.

— Il n'y a pas vraiment de changement, murmura le jeune homme. Sa fièvre avait un peu baissé ce matin mais elle est repartie à la hausse…

Natsu était allé le voir juste avant de récupérer son bol de soupe, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Et comme à chaque fois, Gray avait à peine ouvert les yeux avant de les refermer.

Touché par le désarroi du jeune homme, son aîné lui pressa doucement l'épaule pour le réconforter.

— Je suis désolé… mais il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras, il a besoin de ta force.

— C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire Macao tu sais, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, répliqua le jeune homme les yeux larmoyants.

— Bien sûr que si ! le contredit son ami. Ecoute-moi.

Le quadragénaire prononça ces dernières paroles dans un murmure tout en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

— J'ai le sentiment que le vent va bientôt tourner…

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Natsu.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que les gardiens avaient un étrange comportement, tu te souviens ?

Natsu hocha la tête, se souvenant des paroles de son ami quelques jours plus tôt.

— De plus, reprit Macao, je trouve étrange que Gray soit ainsi soigné et que toi, tu aies réussi à t'en tirer à si bon compte.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules avant de plonger son regard éteint dans celui de son ami.

— En quoi est-ce étrange ?

— Natsu, je pense que nos geôliers peinent à trouver de la main d'œuvre désormais, précisa Macao d'une voix plus basse.

— Pourtant, de nouveaux prisonniers vont bientôt arriver, rappela Natsu, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

— C'est vrai, mais ils se font de plus en plus rares et les débarquements de prisonniers sont plus espacés entre eux, depuis quelques temps.

— Et ?

— Et c'est bon signe, non ? Ça veut peut-être dire que la population s'est rebellée s'ils ont tant de mal à s'emparer d'autres détenus !

— Ton imagination te joue des tours, peut-être qu'ils ont simplement moins de besoin, suggéra Natsu en replongeant le nez dans son infâme repas.

— Bien sûr qu'ils ont besoin de nouveaux bras ! Avant, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de soigner les prisonniers malades, surtout ceux aussi gravement que Gray ! Nos vies n'avaient aucune valeur alors que maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout pour qu'il y ait le moins de perte possible !

— C'est une simple coïncidence à mon avis, tu te montes trop la tête, marmonna l'adolescent.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça Natsu ! On dirait que tu as baissé les bras…

— C'est terminé Macao, je ne veux plus rien faire qui mette en danger Gray ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

— Mais…

— S'il te plaît, bredouilla Natsu. Je ne veux pas qu'il…

Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler, il baissa la tête pour masquer les larmes qu'il sentait poindre mais son ami vit parfaitement son désarroi. Bouleversé de le voir dans un tel état de détresse, Macao posa une main ferme et à la fois rassurante sur son bras avant de lui répondre :

— Natsu, écoute-moi. S'il reste un espoir qu'on sorte de là, plus personne ne lèvera la main sur lui ! Ne baisse pas les bras alors que tu as fais renaître une flamme en ce gamin. Ne laisse pas tomber, Gray a besoin de toi et de ton optimisme.

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher les larmes de glisser le long de ses joues. Il était si las… Aurait-il la force de continuer ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait libérer Gray mais existait-il un espoir comme l'affirmait avec tant de conviction Macao ? En réfléchissant aux paroles du quadragénaire, Natsu songea que le comportement des gardiens était effectivement étrange depuis quelques temps, il n'avait simplement pas voulu le voir pour éviter toute désillusion…

— Et puis… si ça peut te convaincre, reprit Macao, j'ai réussi à rallier quelques prisonniers à notre cause.

Natsu redressa brusquement la tête, très surpris par les paroles de son ami.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? hoqueta le jeune homme. Et s'ils nous dénonçaient, tu y as pensé ?

— Non, je ne pense pas. D'autres que moi ont remarqué que les gardiens n'étaient plus si attentifs envers nous. Ils ne parlent que des nouveaux prisonniers et semblent avoir complètement oublié que nous étions encore vivants et capables de nous rebeller.

— Mais, quand j'ai voulu les convaincre d'essayer de s'échapper, aucun ne m'a écouté !

— Tu es jeune Natsu, je pense qu'ils manquaient de confiance… et puis les choses ont changé, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir remarqué le comportement des gardiens. Maintenant, ils disposent d'une preuve tangible qu'il leur laisse espérer un espoir.

Natsu baissa la tête, pensif. Macao avait raison, si les prisonniers ne l'avaient pas écouté c'était sans doute à cause de son âge et du fait qu'alors, ils ne croyaient pas un instant qu'il soit possible de s'échapper, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de leur enfer quotidien. Mais désormais, tout avait changé et l'espoir avait à nouveau sa place...

 **oOoOo**

Le jeune homme repartit tout aussi pensif dans sa cellule. Depuis que Gray était alité, Natsu était le premier parmi les prisonniers à regagner son lit, lui offrant un peu d'intimité avec son ami avant le retour de tous ses camarades dans la cellule.

Gray dormait encore alors le jeune homme en profita pour vérifier sa température en posant la main sur son front. Encore une fois, la fièvre avait baissé mais Natsu ne se réjouissait plus autant qu'il le faisait les premiers jours, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un simple répit avant une nouvelle rechute.

Il prit la serviette de Gray et l'humidifia avant de lui essuyer le front tendrement. Le jeune malade paraissait apaisé ces derniers temps quand il dormait, était-ce bon signe ?

Gray se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes. Pas complètement réveillé, comme la plupart du temps, il semblait rester bloqué entre rêve et réalité. Cependant, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Comment tu vas ce soir ? s'enquit Natsu en passant la serviette humide sur le visage de son ami.

— Un peu mieux… je crois, souffla le jeune homme, appréciant le contact chaleureux du tissu sur sa peau.

Puis le jeune homme plongea ses orbes bleus dans ceux de son ami. Peu habitué à un tel regard franc et non fuyant, comme il lui offrait la plupart du temps, Natsu sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Par peur de faire disparaître ce doux mirage, il laissa Gray lui révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Je crois… que j'ai vu mes parents, souffla le malade, les yeux brumeux.

Gray dut s'interrompre un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

— Prends ton temps, lui conseilla Natsu en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Je ne sais pas si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou un souvenir… leurs visages étaient flous mais… je me sentais bien avec eux, j'avais l'impression qu'ils… qu'ils m'aimaient et prenaient soin de moi. Tu crois que je perds la tête à cause de ma fièvre ? s'enquit le jeune homme en tournant un regard chargé d'espoir vers Natsu.

Ce dernier lui offrit son sourire éclatant avant de lui répondre.

— Je suis sûr que non. Tes parents devaient beaucoup t'aimer, n'en doute pas Gray. Et même si tu ne te souviens pas très bien d'eux, tes rêves prouvent qu'ils vivent toujours en toi.

Gray répondit à son sourire avant de lentement refermer les yeux. Un léger souffle s'échappa très vite de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme brisé par la cruauté des adultes, semblait apaisé de tous ses tourments. Natsu prit alors pleinement conscience du sens profond des paroles de Macao. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, lui vivant, il sortirait Gray de cet enfer !

 **oOoOo**

Macao ne reparla plus à Natsu de son projet de s'enfuir. Il voulait que le jeune homme ne se sente pas acculé et qu'il prenne la décision par lui-même, de les suivre ou non dans leur folie. En même temps, il élabora avec ses complices une ébauche de plan et même si leur projet aurait pu sembler suicidaire, tous l'approuvèrent avec détermination. Ne manquait plus que le signal qui les pousserait à agir pour de bon…

Il fallut attendre quelques jours de plus pour avoir des nouvelles des nouveaux prisonniers. En effet, un matin, Natsu remarqua très vite une effervescence inhabituelle du côté des gardiens. Ils semblaient comme… euphoriques. L'adolescent profita de cette confusion pour interroger Macao.

— Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ?

— Il semblerait que les nouveaux prisonniers soient sur le point d'arriver, lui apprit le quadragénaire en jetant un œil autour de lui. Les gardiens sont surexcités, je ne sais pas si c'est un bon signe ou un mauvais…

— Va savoir, bredouilla Natsu sur le qui-vive. Mais peut-être que…

— Quoi ? interrogea Macao.

— C'est peut-être le moment ou jamais pour nous de prendre la poudre d'escampette, murmura le jeune homme aussi bas que possible.

Macao écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Alors tu as changé d'avis ?

— Oui… enfin, sauf si ça met en danger Gray.

— Ne t'en fais pas gamin, on fera attention et si on part, c'est avec lui, le rassura l'aîné le regard confiant. Mais pour l'instant, voyons ce qu'il en est et trouvons une faille…

— Qu'en est-il des autres ? murmura le jeune homme inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. On sait ce qu'on doit faire, manque juste le moment opportun pour y parvenir.

Ragaillardis, les deux hommes suivirent la colonne de prisonniers jusqu'au lieu d'extraction, exactement comme à l'accoutumée. Malgré ce regain d'espoir, Natsu et Macao n'avaient pas la moindre idée du moment où il pourrait agir ; ils comptaient sur leur bonne étoile pour que, ne serait-ce que le plus petit évènement leur offre le signal tant espéré. Natsu sentait son cœur tambouriner à une vitesse folle, il se força au calme, par peur de la déception à venir mais il voulait tant sortir de cet enfer… il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, Gray ne pourrait plus être sauvé. Soit la maladie finirait par l'emporter, soit les gardiens se chargeraient de son cas. Avec les nouveaux arrivants, les jours de Gray étaient maintenant comptés…

 **oOoOo**

 _Il faisait sombre et seule une lueur dans le lointain indiquait au jeune homme le chemin à suivre. Gray avança vers elle d'un pas mécanique et la peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il découvrir là-bas ? Plus il approchait plus l'angoisse le gagnait mais son corps ne cessa de se mouvoir vers cette issue, quoiqu'elle puisse lui offrir : le paradis ou l'enfer, la vie ou la mort… A quelques mètres de la sortie, Gray entendit des éclats de voix. Ces voix ne reflétaient pas la peur ni la souffrance mais le bonheur, tout simplement. Des rires enfantins retentirent aussi. Gray eut les larmes aux yeux, serait-ce le paradis qui l'attendait ?_

 _Au moment où il franchit le seuil, le jeune homme fut ébloui par une lumière intense et chaude. Puis, lorsqu'il fût enfin habitué à elle, il se figea devant le tableau qui lui faisait face. Là, juste devant lui, l'attendaient ses parents. Le couple, main dans la main, lui faisait un signe et même si Gray ne discernait pas leur visage, il pouvait deviner qu'ils lui souriaient. A côté d'eux, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien même, et qui lui serra le cœur comme jamais. Un regard pétillant, un sourire rassurant, des cheveux en épis et d'un blanc éclatant._ Lyon _. Lui qui pensait avoir oublié les traits de son visage, Gray le voyait à présent avec une telle clarté qu'il avait l'impression que son frère de cœur n'était jamais parti. Du haut de ses onze ans, l'enfant était tel qu'il était le jour où Gray l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. En songeant à ce jour, le jeune homme sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Pourquoi le voir lui faisait encore si mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le détester ou mieux, l'oublier pour de bon ?_

 _Derrière les trois silhouettes aimées, Gray aperçut une troisième approcher au loin. Il ne voyait ni son visage, ni la couleur de ses cheveux mais il savait au plus profond de lui de qui il s'agissait. Et lorsqu'il reconnut enfin sa tignasse aux reflets roses et en bataille, son sourire éclatant et son regard rieur, son cœur chavira pour de bon. Que faisait Natsu avec les personnes qu'il avait perdues ? Il était pourtant encore à ses côtés lui, le seul ami qui lui restait._

 _Natsu s'arrêta à la hauteur de Lyon et de ses parents. Il lui sourit puis lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à les suivre. Tous reprirent ce geste et commencèrent à se retourner vers le lointain d'où ils venaient. Seul Natsu le regardait encore. Mais quand Gray le vit faire demi-tour pour suivre les trois autres, il hurla._

 _— Non !_

 _Le jeune homme voulut les suivre mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer._

 _— Non ! Attendez-moi, ne me laissez pas ici !_

 _Pas dans l'obscurité, pas dans l'enfer de cette grotte dans laquelle il ne voulait plus retourner ! Mais rien n'y fit. Les quatre personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, s'en allaient, sans se soucier de lui. Ils le quittaient. Ils l'abandonnaient à son triste sort._

 _— Natsu, attends !_

 _Le jeune homme s'effondra tant ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Gray ne pouvait que regarder les silhouettes s'éloigner de lui et s'effacer lentement pour ne devenir plus qu'un lointain mirage._

Lorsque Gray se réveilla, son corps tremblait de toute part et son visage ruisselait de sueur. Complètement perturbé par son cauchemar, il replia ses jambes contre lui, plongea son visage entre ses bras et éclata en sanglot. Il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur depuis le départ de Lyon. Natsu était pourtant encore là, avec lui dans cette immonde prison, alors pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment qu'il était sur le point de le perdre ?

 **oOoOo**

Les heures furent longues avant d'entrevoir une légère faille dans la sécurité autour des prisonniers. En effet, les gardiens avaient depuis un moment maintenant, relâché leur vigilance, ne jetant un œil qu'une fois de temps en temps sur leur main d'œuvre. Natsu et Macao, tous deux à l'affût depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision de s'enfuir, se jetèrent un regard au même moment. Natsu remarqua ensuite les regards qu'une petite dizaine de prisonniers s'échangeait. Certes, ce nombre était faible au regard de celui des gardiens présents dans la montagne, mais seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient présents dans la grotte d'extraction. Trop affairés à discuter entre eux et à rire innocemment comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous des criminels immondes, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards entendus que s'échangeaient les prisonniers. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, Natsu pensa que leurs chances étaient minces. Observant sa pioche, il essaya de trouver un moyen de l'extraire de la chaîne fixée dans le sol et qui empêchait les prisonniers de s'en servir comme d'une arme mais le jeune homme dut s'avouer très vite vaincu. Lui, Macao et les quelques prisonniers qui souhaitaient s'enfuir, n'auraient qu'à compter sur leurs poings pour espérer s'en sortir.

Natsu soupira. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

— C'est le moment, souffla Macao comme répondant à ses interrogations silencieuses.

A ses mots, tous hochèrent de la tête. Puis, dans un seul mouvement, les prisonniers rebelles lâchèrent leurs pioches avant de se précipiter sur les gardiens. Un cri de guerre retentit parmi eux et ce fut la débandade. Bien qu'ils soient plus nombreux, les prisonniers étaient désarmés et physiquement diminués par rapport à leurs geôliers. La priorité fut de les empêcher de donner l'alerte tout en essayant d'éviter leurs coups d'épée, puis de les désarmer.

Si la première mission fût remplie sans trop de difficulté grâce à l'effet de surprise, la deuxième s'avéra bien plus compliquée. Alors que les rebelles étaient sur le point de prendre le dessus, les gardiens reçurent une aide inespérée de la part des autres prisonniers qui jusque-là, regardaient leurs camarades se battre avec acharnement.

— Non ! hurla Natsu alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de la poigne de l'un de ses compagnons d'infortune. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bordel ?! On peut s'enfuir si on s'y met tous, suivez-nous !

— Hors de question de crever à cause de pauvres fous comme vous ! lui rétorqua l'homme qui faisait bien deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui.

S'il avait été de leur côté, pensa Natsu, ils n'auraient pas eu autant de difficulté à désarmer les gardiens. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser des prisonniers à prendre le parti de leurs bourreaux ?

— Pourquoi ? s'entêta à demander Natsu.

Le jeune homme vit l'un de ses alliés tomber par l'épée de l'un des gardiens. Macao luttait difficilement contre un prisonnier et un autre gardien, quant aux autres… plusieurs étaient déjà à terre tandis que les derniers encore debout essayaient de s'enfuir, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Natsu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je préfère rester en vie, déclara son ennemi, les yeux injectés de sang.

A cet instant, Natsu pensa à Gray, seul dans sa cellule et luttant contre une maladie qui le rongeait à petit feu. S'il abandonnait maintenant, ce serait comme abandonner son ami tout court. Alors, régénéré par la vision de Gray dans son esprit, Natsu mit toute sa force dans le coup de poing qu'il asséna au prisonnier traitre. Pourtant, son acte désespéré ne suffit pas, le jeune homme ressentit une violente douleur dans le ventre et sa respiration fut coupée. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et la terre à tourner. Natsu s'écroula sur le flanc et eut juste le temps de voir Macao s'effondrer à son tour, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, avant que sa vue se brouille et que tout devienne noir.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Non, ne me flagellez pas maintenant ! Mon sadisme revient en force, je sais… mais si ça peut vous rassurer, la semaine prochaine j'aurais une petite semaine de vacances, je compte bien avancer sur le prochain chapitre pour que vous l'ayez au moins à la fin du mois.

En attendant, j'attends vos pronostics quant à la suite de cette histoire.

Merci d'avance d'avoir lu !

A bientôt


	7. Chapitre 6

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite de Sous terre avec un chapitre légèrement plus court que pour le précédent mais c'est pour la bonne cause ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- VI -**

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières. Autour de lui, un brouhaha assourdissant menaçait de faire exploser sa boîte crânienne. Il grogna, à la fois d'agacement et de douleur, et davantage encore lorsqu'il sentit son corps se faire secouer comme un prunier.

— Hey gamin ! Est-ce que ça va ? résonna une voix très grave contre son oreille.

Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le jeune homme se retrouva devant le visage inquiet d'un homme à la barbe drue et rousse.

— Qui… que…, bafouilla Natsu désorienté.

— Allez, lève-toi, il faut filer !

L'inconnu le força à se dresser sur ses jambes mais Natsu se sentit vite vaciller. Heureusement, son mystérieux sauveur le retint d'une main ferme.

En se concentrant sur son environnement, les souvenirs du jeune homme ressurgirent d'un seul coup. Autour de lui, des hommes se battaient. Gardiens, prisonniers, tous formaient un tas de muscles en mouvement. Natsu était confus. Parmi la masse humaine, beaucoup d'hommes lui étaient inconnus.

— Macao ! Où est-il ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, repensant subitement à son ami à terre juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il va bien, lui apprit son nouvel ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Mais… comment ? bafouilla Natsu complètement déboussolé.

— C'est une longue histoire mais pour l'heure, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de papoter. Est-ce que tu te sens la force de courir ?

— Oui… ça va mieux je crois, lui apprit l'adolescent en constatant qu'il n'avait plus de vertige, ni aucune blessure assez grave pour l'empêcher de fuir.

— Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas !

L'homme ne laissa pas à Natsu l'occasion de lui répondre qu'il se saisit de son poignet avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu protester mais l'homme devant lui ne sembla pas s'en soucier, filant vers un attroupement un peu plus loin. Natsu nota que son sauveur était doté d'une force naturelle incroyable. Il pouvait jurer qu'un beau bracelet bleu cerclerait son poignet d'ici peu… Encore un peu confus par les derniers événements et les combats sanglants qui se poursuivaient autour de lui, Natsu ressentit enfin une vague de soulagement. Devant lui, Macao, bel et bien debout sur ses deux jambes, semblait plaisanter avec un autre homme. Cette scène lui parut surréaliste alors que tout autour, c'était l'enfer. Pourtant il souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire.

— Macao ! s'écria-t-il, se rendant compte que des sanglots étranglaient sa voix.

Son ami se tourna vers lui et Natsu put lire dans son regard un profond soulagement. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur, l'adolescent se sentant heureux de pouvoir revoir cet ami sincère en apparente bonne santé. Seuls un bleu et une légère boursoufflure au coin des lèvres prouvaient qu'il s'était lui aussi battu pour sa vie.

— Natsu, je suis content que tu sois en vie ! s'exclama Macao en lui pressant affectueusement les épaules. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Un peu… déboussolé mais ça va. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Les nouveaux prisonniers, ce sont eux qui nous ont aidés ! s'enflamma le quadragénaire tout sourire. J'ai même retrouvé mon ancien pote, Wakaba !

Macao força un drôle de type à la coiffure étrange à s'approcher. Il le présenta à Natsu à grand renfort de claques dans le dos. L'adolescent ne sut quoi dire tant la situation lui paraissait hors norme. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et rien que d'essayer d'y songer lui filait une migraine insupportable.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles les gars mais il nous reste du boulot à faire ! Il faut qu'on parte de là avant que la cavalerie rapplique, les interrompit le sauveur de Natsu à qui le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pu demander le prénom.

Mais cette précision devrait attendre car dès lors que le jeune homme comprit que ses compagnons voulaient quitter la grotte, il sentit la peur l'envahir de nouveau.

— Non ! refusa-t-il en les voyant prendre la direction inverse à celle de la cellule dortoir. Gray est toujours dans là-bas, je dois aller le chercher !

— C'est trop dangereux, si tu y retournes, tu vas te retrouver face à des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents ! répliqua son sauveur.

Natsu plongea un regard résolu dans celui de l'homme face à lui puis dans celui de Macao. Il tourna brusquement les talons avant de se mettre à courir à contrecourant des fuyards.

— Natsu, attends ! s'écria son ami, mais sa voix se perdit dans les cris retentissants aux quatre coins de la grotte.

Le jeune homme, courant à perdre haleine, laissa derrière lui cet ami dont il pensait avoir le soutien jusqu'au bout. Mais à quoi pensait-il après tout ? Macao avait retrouvait son ancien ami, lui n'était qu'un compagnon de cellule et rien d'autre. Depuis qu'il était sous cette foutue terre, Natsu avait découvert tout ce que l'âme humaine pouvait contenir d'immonde, mais il aurait voulu que Macao n'en fasse pas partie… C'est les larmes de rages que l'adolescent se précipita vers la seule âme méritant encore d'être sauvée dans cet enfer. Jamais il ne laisserait Gray moisir dans ce trou. Jamais !

 **oOoOo**

Le cerveau embrumé, le jeune homme se réveilla brutalement. Posant la main sur son front, il se rendit compte qu'encore une fois, sa fièvre était descendue. Mais pendant combien de temps pourrait-il profiter de cette accalmie ? Gray se concentra de nouveau sur son environnement. Visiblement, il s'agissait encore de la journée puisqu'il était seul dans sa cellule, alors d'où venaient les cris qu'il percevait au loin ?

Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté. De longs jours de convalescence avaient laissé son corps dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il sentait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids. Certes, il ne devait plus peser grand-chose au vu de la place dont il disposait dans la vieille chemise de nuit qu'il portait sur son dos… Pour ne pas s'échouer, il dut se tenir aussi fort que son peu d'énergie lui permettait. Sa vision était légèrement floue mais son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement bien, à tel point que les cris assourdissants résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne, menaçant de la faire céder sous la pression.

Plus il s'approchait et plus sa vision se fit plus précise : tels des fantômes, des silhouettes informes et bruyantes défilaient devant la grille de sa cellule en continue, telles des âmes attirées par le néant. Quand il fut assez proche, Gray put enfin voir ces silhouettes prendre forme humaine. Devant lui, il reconnut ses compagnons d'infortune, prisonniers avec lesquels il partageait son quotidien depuis des années. Ils hurlaient en courant, se bousculant les uns les autres. Certains tombaient et se faisaient piétiner par leurs camarades. L'adolescent les regarda un instant sans réagir. Que se passait-il tout à coup ? Où allaient-ils ainsi et pourquoi ? Gray poursuivit son observation jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se jouait devant lui. Les yeux écarquillés des prisonniers, leurs sourires à la limite de la folie… Se pouvait-il que… ?! Gray secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde de son esprit. Non. Comment pourraient-ils être en train de s'enfuir ?!

— Hey ! cria le jeune homme aussi fort que possible.

Mais sa voix ne portait pas assez loin, aussi lasse que l'était son propriétaire, elle franchissait avec peine la barrière de ses lèvres. Gray se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à frôler les barreaux de son front.

— Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?!

Seul un regard se tourna un instant vers lui, vide et sans âme, il le regardait sans le voir. A côté de lui, un homme lui répondit avec un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

— Désolé Ice boy, on se casse d'ici !

— Quoi… non ! Attendez, emmenez-moi !

Mais le jeune homme ne reçut pour seule réponse, qu'un éclat de rire tonitruant et déjà lointain. Les autres prisonniers qui défilèrent ensuite devant lui, inlassablement, ne lui prêtèrent pas la plus petite attention. Sa vie était insignifiante… qui se soucierait de lui dorénavant ? En fermant les yeux, les traits de Natsu se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Inévitablement, celui-ci fut auréolé d'un magnifique sourire, plein d'espoir et de joie. Gray sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il fut surpris de ne pas les avoir sentit venir… Où était son ami ? Avait-il lui aussi réussi à s'enfuir ? Non, Natsu lui avait promis de l'emmener avec lui, de ne pas le laisser derrière lui. Il devait le croire ! Oui mais… Lyon aussi lui avait fait cette même promesse, seulement, il n'avait pas hésité à s'enfuir sans lui, en le laissant entre les mains de cet enfoiré de gardien. Peut-être Natsu avait-il été sincère en prononçant ces mots, mais face à l'opportunité de la liberté à portée de main, pouvait-il lui reprocher de préférer cette dernière au détriment d'un prisonnier à peine vivant ? Natsu avait un avenir en dehors de cette paroi. Lui n'avait plus rien…

Le jeune homme sentit le désespoir envahir chacune de ses cellules. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des barreaux et à cet instant, son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Il était justement en train de se réaliser, juste là sous ses yeux. Tout le monde l'abandonnait alors que lui, il croupirait ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourquoi Natsu s'était-il imposé à lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fichu la paix comme il le lui avait demandé ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir, encore et encore ? Pourquoi devait-il rester seul …?

 **oOoOo**

Natsu essayait de se frayer un chemin au travers de la vague de prisonniers qui fuyaient vers la seule issue qu'il connaissait, mais le jeune homme se fit bousculer de part en part. Il se prit un violent coup à l'épaule qui le fit chuter. Si Natsu n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se relever aussitôt, il aurait été piétiné sur place. Haletant, il se plaqua le dos à la paroi le temps de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir à la façon de libérer Gray. Il n'avait rien sur lui et visiblement, rien dans les parages pouvant servir d'arme. La grille de la cellule était sans doute verrouillée, alors comment faire ? Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir essayé de s'emparer d'une arme avant de partir en quête de son ami. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas songé à la façon dont il le sortirait de la cellule. Seule l'idée de ne pas l'abandonner avait pris place dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas perdre le peu de courage dont il disposait, le jeune homme respira profondément avant de reprendre son ascension vers son seul objectif. Plus déterminé que jamais, il fonça dans le tas, recevant ici ou là, des invectives plus ou moins fleuries.

— Hey morveux, c'est pas par là la sortie ! lui asséna un homme à la silhouette décharnée en le bousculant en même temps.

Natsu ne prit pas garde à l'agressivité du ton du prisonnier et ne garda en tête que sa priorité absolue : atteindre Gray et le libérer ! Seul son ami comptait à présent et ce n'était pas ces types décérébrés qui allaient l'en empêcher ! Pourquoi était-ce si long ? L'adolescent ne se souvenait pourtant pas mettre autant de temps à retrouver leur cellule à la fin de la journée ! Il pestait, bousculait, se cognait mais il progressait. Il allait finir par le retrouver, oui, encore un peu. Natsu eut une vague de vertige qui l'obligea à une nouvelle pause. L'espace confiné du couloir, la foule de prisonniers qui se bousculaient les uns les autres, à celui qui serait le premier quitte à écraser ses anciens camarades, les coups reçus par le prisonnier renégat lorsque la mutinerie avait commencé… Natsu songea qu'il était chanceux d'être encore debout après toutes ces épreuves ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'énergie du désespoir qui le maintenait encore debout… ? Toujours est-il que ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Le jeune homme reprit alors tant bien que mal sa progression et enfin, ses efforts furent récompensés ! Même s'il avait du mal à voir au-delà des prisonniers, qui pour certains, le dépassaient d'une bonne tête, Natsu reconnut le passage menant à sa cellule. A cet endroit, il était bien plus large que le reste du long couloir et, d'où il était, il reconnaissait le haut de la grille. Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Natsu accéléra le pas.

— Gray… murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises, comme un mantra qu'il récitait afin de lui donner la force et le courage de poursuivre son but.

Encore quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre, sans doute les plus longs et éprouvants de sa vie !

Enfin, le jeune homme le reconnut de l'autre côté de la grille. Les mains crispées autour des barreaux, son regard était dévasté par le chagrin. Natsu ne comprit pas immédiatement pour quelle raison mais quand il vit que Gray suppliait les autres prisonniers, qui visiblement n'avaient que faire de lui, le cœur de Natsu se brisa en un instant. C'était pourtant évident, Gray se sentait une nouvelle fois abandonné… Se pouvait-il qu'il pense que Natsu l'avait laissé derrière lui ?

— Bien sûr qu'il le croit, balbutia Natsu en songeant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on abandonnait son ami.

Et bien qu'il lui ait promis de le garder près de lui, de ne jamais le laisser derrière, pouvait-il lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir cru ? Mais Natsu ne l'avait pas abandonné, il était bien là et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre !

— Gray ! hurla-t-il en comblant la distance qui le séparait encore de son ami.

Le jeune homme malade tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais plus entendre cette voix, son imagination semblait lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, il croisa son regard. C'était bien lui, Natsu. Alors comme ça il ne l'avait pas abandonné ?

— Natsu ! essaya-t-il de lui répondre, mais encore une fois, sa voix ne porta pas assez.

Malgré sa difficulté de rester debout, Gray se rapprocha pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il s'appuya aux barreaux pour atteindre l'extrémité de la cellule, tout en ne quittant pas son ami des yeux. Ce dernier était essoufflé et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce que remarqua le plus Gray. Natsu avait le visage tuméfié, du sang séché souillait son visage habituellement souriant, tout démontrait qu'il s'était battu et que son adversaire s'était bien défendu.

— Ton visage… murmura le jeune homme quand son ami fut à sa hauteur.

— Ce n'est rien Gray… ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Natsu en s'approchant de lui.

Derrière lui, tous les prisonniers s'enfuyaient à grands cris, obligeant Natsu à se plaquer contre la grille de la cellule. Gray ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et s'ils s'enfuyaient vers leur liberté ou vers leur mort.

— Je vais te sortir d'ici ! lui déclara Natsu, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Ils ont verrouillé la grille, lui informa son ami. C'est impossible de sortir de là !

— On va bien trouver un moyen ! rétorqua l'adolescent déterminé.

Déterminé ou complètement fous, songea Gray en voyant Natsu s'acharner sur les barreaux comme un forcené. Et comme prévu, rien ne se produisit.

— Arrête, tu devrais t'enfuir avec les autres ! le pria Gray en lui tenant les deux mains pour qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage.

Lui demander cela était une véritable torture pour le jeune homme, il aurait tant voulu le supplier de rester avec lui. Il le voulait mais… l'idée qu'il se sacrifie était encore bien pire pour lui alors même si cela lui crevait de le supplier de partir, il le fallait.

— Non ! hurla Natsu les yeux révulsés. Je ne te laisserai pas ici !

— Des renforts vont sûrement bientôt arriver et…

— Je t'ai dit non ! s'énerva l'adolescent, soudain hors de lui.

Malgré la colère dans sa voix, ce n'était pas ce sentiment qui déformait les traits de son visage mais la peur.

— Pourquoi ?! rétorqua Gray se mettant en colère à son tour. T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Tu veux crever toi aussi ?!

— Je ne peux tout simplement pas… murmura Natsu les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas.

— Tu as une chance de retrouver ton père, abruti, alors saisis-la !

Natsu secoua la tête comme s'il perdait toute raison jusqu'à ce que son regard se fige dans celui de son ami.

— Je ne pourrais pas regarder mon père en face en sachant que je t'ai abandonné…

— Tu oublieras…, commença à ajouter Gray pour achever de le convaincre.

— Mon père… mon père n'aurait pas accepté que j'en vienne à abandonner un ami pour le sauver. Et je ne pourrais pas le faire même si je le voulais !

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi… alors que je vais mourir, bredouilla Gray. Alors que je ne suis rien…

— Parce que je… tu n'es pas rien Gray…

Natsu posa ses mains tremblantes sur celles de Gray.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je n'y survivrai pas, acheva le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Ses larmes recouvraient cette fois son visage. Persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir Gray de sa cellule avant l'arrivée des renforts, il décida de rester auprès de lui, jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne. Gray, quant à lui, semblait avoir accepté que si ce n'était pas la maladie qui l'emportait, les gardes ne le soigneraient pas indéfiniment. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, il le savait et quelque part, il en était soulagé.

Les deux garçons, tous deux bouleversés, finirent par se taire et se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, cherchant le contact rassurant, la chaleur que pouvait apporter la présence d'un ami près de soi. Gray avait cru oublier ce sentiment mais il l'avait simplement rejeté dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cette fois, il s'ouvrit à nouveau à cette sensation de réconfort, la laissant imprégner son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Gray et Natsu étaient prêts à tout endurer maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux réunis. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et leurs fronts entrèrent en contact.

— Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Gray, murmura Natsu en embrassant le front de son ami. Jamais…

— Idiot…, marmonna Gray des sanglots dans la voix. Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi entêté.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, attendant que le destin les prenne. Bientôt ils entendirent le son caractéristique des bottes de leurs geôliers. A entendre le grondement qu'ils occasionnaient, ils devaient être en grand nombre.

— Natsu, murmura Gray la voix tremblante.

— Tout ira bien, le rassura son ami, d'une voix pas plus assurée pour autant. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien.

Derrière lui, les gardes furent bientôt en vue, certains prisonniers se faisant déjà rattraper et abattre impitoyablement. Gray vit l'un des gardiens river son regard sur Natsu, brandissant une épée, prêt à l'abattre sur le crâne de l'adolescent.

— Natsu ! hurla Gray les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de son ami. Cette fois, tout était fini, il allait perdre la seule raison qui le poussait à respirer encore. Comme dans son cauchemar, Natsu allait disparaître et encore une fois, il se retrouverait seul dans cet enfer. Le cœur brisé, le jeune homme fut certain qu'après cela, il se laisserait mourir, il n'aurait pas la force de survivre à un autre abandon, pas à celui de Natsu.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, lâcha les mains de son ami pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, se rapprocher de lui en attendant l'inévitable. Désormais, son seul désir était que le garde l'atteigne en même temps que Natsu et qu'il meurt à ses côtés et au contact chaleureux de sa peau.

Oui, si cela pouvait se passer ainsi…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Ce chapitre se termine un peu comme le précédent où nos deux héros se retrouvent dans une situation bien compliquée. Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire ? Et avez-vous une idée de qui peut bien être le mystérieux sauveur de Natsu ?

Merci aux quelques-uns d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avance pour vos reviews ^^

A bientôt :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, voici enfin le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

Merci de vos suivis et vos commentaires ^^

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- VII -**

Lorsque Gray enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, Natsu comprit. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne cria pas ni ne pleura. Il fit simplement la même chose que son ami et le tint si fort qu'il sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante contre sa poitrine. Là, il se sentit bien. Il était prêt à accueillir la mort. Natsu s'arrêta momentanément de respirer, attendant l'impact qui ne tarderait pas. Il attendit et attendit encore mais à la place de ressentir de la douleur, il entendit un son percutant, juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme se raccrocha instinctivement au corps de Gray, le sentant faire la même chose de son côté. D'un mouvement lent, il osa tourner la tête tel un automate. Un instant il crut rêver mais derrière lui, tout était sans dessus dessous. Alors qu'il s'attendait à avoir une dizaine de gardes lui tomber dessus, épées en avant, il les vit se défendre contre des prisonniers, tout aussi armés qu'eux et bien plus redoutables !

— C'est à toi Macao ! hurla l'homme qui l'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier, croisant le regard interloqué de Natsu lui offrit un grand sourire que le jeune homme jugea presque niais.

— Ça va gamin ? Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, moi c'est Gildartz !

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois, jetant un œil incrédule à ce Gildartz qui pouvait passer du guerrier redoutable à un hurluberlu à l'attitude bien trop légère étant donné la situation. De quelle planète venait-il ? Derrière lui, Macao émergea en faisant signe à Natsu.

— Eh Natsu ! Tu es parti trop vite tout à l'heure ! s'écria-t-il.

Il était essoufflé mais un large sourire éclairait son visage. Natsu essaya de se souvenir quand il l'avait vu sourire de cette façon mais le fait est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un visage si souriant et détendu. Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes troubler sa vue. Il ne l'avait donc pas abandonné à son sort… Rassuré, il s'écarta légèrement de Gray sans pour autant le lâcher d'une main. Son ami quant à lui serrait ses doigts sur le tissu de sa tunique, comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler.

— Si tu m'avais attendu…, le rabroua gentiment Macao en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on ne partirait pas sans Gray, tu te souviens ?

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit un objet métallique que Natsu ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Mais au moment où son ami le lui déposa dans la main, il comprit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la clef de la serrure qui l'éloignait encore de Gray, et qui faisait barrage entre ce dernier et sa liberté.

— Comment…, bredouilla-t-il.

— Je suis plein de ressources qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin ? répondit l'adulte en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

Gray avait suivi la scène comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur. Il avait tout d'abord cru que Natsu allait se faire tuer, juste sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, espérant au fond de lui être tué en même temps que son ami. Puis ces hommes avaient surgi de nulle part. Gray avait reconnu Macao mais les autres lui étaient complètement étrangers. Il avait entendu les paroles du quadragénaire et avait bien du mal à y croire… D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, aucun adulte ne lui avait montré qu'il se souciait véritablement de sa vie. Peut-être ses parents, mais ses souvenirs étaient bien trop flous et incertains pour en être persuadé. Et même s'il s'agissait plus par amitié envers Natsu, Gray ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé par le geste de Macao…

Natsu observa un instant l'énorme clef qui reposait dans sa main avant de la serrer avec détermination contre son cœur. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui de se montrer fort et infaillible ! Un gros cadenas était fixé à la grille qui permettait de maintenir la cellule fermée sans le moindre risque de l'ouvrir autrement que par cette voie. Tremblant, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir enfin à déverrouiller la porte. Le cadenas tomba dans un claquement sec et Natsu tira de toutes ses forces sur la lourde grille. Celle-ci se déplaça lentement dans un grincement sinistre.

— Gray !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer étroitement dans ses bras. Cette fois, plus rien ne les séparait. Il constata avec amertume à quel point le corps de son ami était frêle et osseux si fragile entre ses bras, Natsu avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser au moindre choc…

Etourdi par tout ce remue-ménage et la fièvre qu'il sentait rejaillir en lui, Gray ne réagit pas vraiment à l'accolade de son ami. Il était comme prisonnier hors du temps et de l'espace. Sans savoir si ce qui se déroulait autour de lui était bien réel ou s'il s'agissait d'un songe.

— Allez les garçons, il va falloir y aller !

La voix de Macao retentit, le faisant retrouver ses esprits ou en partie.

— Est-ce que tu es assez en forme pour courir ? s'enquit Natsu avec inquiétude.

— Je suis un peu engourdi, mais ça devrait aller, répondit Gray encore peu certain de ce qui l'entourait.

Courir pour fuir… Fuir l'enfer dans lequel il moisissait depuis l'enfance. Fuir la noirceur de cette grotte et découvrir la lumière au-delà de la roche. Lumière dont il avait aperçu un rayon éclatant en la personne de Natsu. Oui, il serait capable de courir si c'était pour avoir la chance de voir la liberté, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, juste l'effleurer du bout des doigts même si cela devait être à la dernière seconde de sa vie.

— On va vraiment sortir ? s'enquit-il.

Natsu se saisit de ses joues pâles, creuses et souillées par la saleté et lui offrit un sourire lumineux comme il ne lui avait plus offert depuis des jours, peut-être même des semaines.

— Oui Gray, on va s'enfuir d'ici !

Le jeune homme se saisit de sa main qu'il serra fermement dans la sienne. Gray sentit sa chaleur bienfaitrice se répandre en lui et lui insuffler l'énergie dont il aurait besoin pour prendre son envol.

— Partez devant les garçons ! On vous couvre ! hurla Gildartz qui faisait barrage de son imposante stature aux gardiens.

— Allons-y !

Main dans la main, les deux adolescents se mirent à courir sur le sol froid et dur du couloir de la grotte. Uniquement vêtu de sa chemise de nuit usée et jaunie, Gray ressentit la moindre anfractuosité sous ses pieds gourds. Mais la volonté de s'enfuir et de ne pas ralentir son ami se fit plus puissante et le jeune homme réussit à oublier la douleur ou en tout cas, à l'éloigner de ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur la liberté qui s'ouvrait à eux. Ils étaient si proches que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! Derrière lui, les hurlements des gardes à la poursuite des fugitifs lui donnèrent une once d'énergie supplémentaire. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse infernale mais en regardant devant lui, Natsu qui l'entraînait dans sa course folle lui faisait oublier la peur de se faire à nouveau attraper et enfermer. Il s'accrochait avec une telle force à sa main, qu'il se sentait comme pousser des ailes. Pourtant, il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises mais Natsu l'aida à chaque fois à se relever, l'encourageant de son grand sourire, ne l'abandonnant pas à son triste sort. Jamais Gray n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, quelqu'un comme Natsu lui redonnerait confiance en la possibilité d'un avenir en dehors de cette prison dont il pensait qu'elle deviendrait sa tombe.

Derrière les deux garçons, les cris et les bruits des bottes claquant sur le sol de la grotte se rapprochaient d'eux à une vitesse affolante. Jusqu'à maintenant, Gray s'efforçait de ne pas regarder derrière lui, gardant le regard fixé vers la liberté qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque foulée, mais les bruits dans son dos devenaient inquiétants. Tout en se concentrant sur ses pas, Gray tourna la tête lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il le regretta immédiatement.

— Natsu ! hurla-t-il.

Son ami devant lui ne semblait pas l'entendre, poursuivant sa course effrénée dans le tunnel de la montagne.

— Natsu, je crois qu'ils ont des problèmes !

L'adolescent stoppa net sa course. Natsu était tellement pressé de quitter la montagne et de mettre Gray à l'abri qu'il en avait complètement occulté le reste ! Mais lorsqu'il comprit dans quelle mauvaise posture étaient ses sauveteurs, il prit conscience qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide à leur tour. Pourtant, il hésitait, regardant Gray puis les prisonniers combattants.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on va les aider ensemble ! lui proposa Gray en comprenant ce qui tourmentait son ami.

— Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Natsu tiraillé entre son devoir et son affection pour son ami affaibli.

— Oui ! _Je ne pourrai pas me pardonner de m'être enfui sans avoir aidé ceux qui nous ont secourus !_ songea le jeune homme déterminé.

A deux mètres devant eux, un gardien était étendu sur le sol, inerte. Sans doute avait-il été défait par les rebelles, dans tous les cas, sa présence tombait à point nommé ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux jeunes hommes pour découvrir son arme chue un peu plus loin. Une épée courte mais particulièrement tranchante. Natsu s'en saisit et la tendit à son ami.

— Tu sauras t'en servir ?

— Et toi ? répondit Gray, ne voulant pas être le seul armé.

Sans prêter plus que cela attention au cadavre de l'homme, Natsu le fouilla minutieusement. Victorieux, il brandit un long couteau et du même coup rassura son ami.

— Allons-y ! s'écria Natsu.

Derrière eux, le combat faisait rage. Macao et Gildartz étaient aux prises avec cinq gardes, bien plus armés qu'eux et en meilleure forme. Natsu et Gray virent rapidement que leurs amis, malgré leur hargne au combat, reculaient de plus en plus.

Natsu fut le premier à foncer tête baissée pour aider ses amis. En le voyant arriver vers eux, ses deux alliés froncèrent des sourcils.

— Manquez plus que ça… grogna Gildartz. Foutez-moi le camp d'ici les morveux !

— Pas question ! hurla Natsu en envoyant un coup magistral à l'un des assaillants. On ne laisse jamais un ami derrière, jamais ! Vous l'avez prouvé, à notre tour de vous rendre la pareille !

Il ne reçut pour seule réponse, qu'un soupir d'agacement. Mais Gildartz sembla comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien de négocier avec une tête de mule comme Natsu. Il l'avait très bien cerné, malheureusement… Pourtant, un léger sourire en coin s'esquissa avant que l'homme ne recentre son attention sur son combat.

Gray hésita un instant, ne sachant pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Il ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie, hormis pour rendre des coups de pieds, mordre ou griffer les gardiens qui le malmenaient quand il était gamin. Aujourd'hui, il avait une fièvre de cheval et même s'il avait jusque-là couru à en perdre haleine, il se sentait au bout de ses forces. Mais voir ses amis se battre pour leur propre vie, Natsu plonger dans le danger pour les secourir alors qu'il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en matière de combat, le décida à agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras ballants et regarder ses amis risquer ainsi leur vie ! Muni d'une nouvelle détermination, Gray jeta son dévolu sur un gardien un peu en retrait et qui attendait visiblement une ouverture pour réduire en charpie Macao. Ce dernier, trop occupé contre son assaillant ne voyait pas le danger sur le point de l'engloutir.

Le jeune homme brandit son arme au-dessus de sa tête et se précipita vers sa cible. Ce dernier ne le vit qu'au dernier moment mais il réussit à parer le coup maladroit que le jeune prisonnier était sur le point de lui asséner. D'ailleurs, son ennemi ne se priva pas pour se moquer de lui.

— Tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette épée, gamin, tu vas te blesser !

Gray n'apprécia pas particulièrement la raillerie du gardien et encore moins le rire gras qui ponctua sa remarque. En regardant du coin de l'œil Natsu qui se battait à quelques mètres de lui, il vit que le jeune homme, même si ses coups étaient un peu brouillons et désordonnés, se débrouillait bien mieux que lui. Une vague de fierté le prit alors soudainement. Gray ne voulait pas se faire distancer par son ami alors il se concentra sur sa proie et fonça arme en avant sur son ennemi. Ce dernier, surpris par cet assaut qu'il n'attendait pas, fut obligé de reculer mais son pied se heurta à une petite crevasse creusée dans la roche, le faisant chuter misérablement sur son séant. Gray eut un sourire en coin mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever son travail, le gardien se reçut un coup d'épée en plein cœur. Après quelques soubresauts, l'homme se figea dans la mort.

— Ça va gamin ? s'enquit Gildartz, responsable du trépas de l'homme.

Les yeux écarquillés, Gray se demanda s'il aurait été capable de prendre la vie d'un homme, quand bien même il fut un salopard de gardien…

— Oui… je crois, répondit le jeune homme enfin.

— Tu t'es bien battu, le complimenta Gildartz.

Plus touché que de raison, Gray détourna le regard, les pommettes rosissantes avant de murmurer un :

— Merci.

Relevant la tête, il vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un gardien encore debout. Natsu était essoufflé mais resplendissait d'un grand sourire, visiblement fier de s'être débarrassé d'un autre gardien.

— Je reconnais que vous nous avez bien aidé tous les deux… mais maintenant, laissez-nous terminer avec ce gros balourd et filez, tout droit devant !

Les deux garçons hésitèrent un instant mais ils furent vite rassurés de voir que Macao et Gildartz avaient largement le dessus sur le dernier gardien.

— Allons-y !

Natsu se saisit à nouveau du poignet de son ami et entama une nouvelle course folle vers la sortie. Cette fois, ils entrapercevaient l'issue. Tous deux le cœur battant accélérèrent le pas. Ils étaient à deux doigts de la liberté ! L'air pur, le soleil, la nature… tout était à portée de doigts, il ne leur manquait plus qu'un petit effort.

Encore un peu et ils y étaient presque.

Dix pas, neuf pas…

Huit, sept, six…

Cinq, quatre, trois.

Il n'y en eut pas d'autres. Devant eux, une dizaine de soldats leur faisaient face, vêtus d'imposantes armures et armés d'épées pour certains, de lances pour d'autres ; Gray et Natsu n'avaient aucune chance de passer au travers de leur filet. Leur espoir de liberté s'envola d'un seul coup de vent.

Au comble du désespoir, les deux amis se tinrent fermement leur main tandis que la main libre serrait l'arme qu'ils avaient réussi à emporter. Avait-il la moindre chance face à tous ces hommes ? Derrière eux, des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent une arrivée imminente. Pourvu qu'il s'agisse de Macao et Gildartz ! pensèrent les deux adolescents.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! hurla Gildartz en arrivant sur eux avant de se figer brutalement. Merde…

— Par tous les dieux, murmura Macao en comprenant la situation. Pourquoi maintenant, si près du but ?

Le désespoir teintait sa voix pourtant si enjouée quelques instants plus tôt.

— Restez derrière nous les garçons, on va s'occuper d'eux !

Gildartz n'attendit pas que Gray et Natsu acquiescent qu'il se précipitait déjà vers les hommes armés. Vers sa propre mort… Macao le rejoignit très vite tandis que les deux garçons décidèrent à leur tour de participer à la bataille. S'ils devaient mourir, autant qu'ils se battent jusqu'au bout !

Entre les cris, les armes teintant les unes contre les autres et les corps en mouvement, c'était le chaos total. Mais le nombre des soldats eut raison de la détermination des quatre prisonniers. Macao était à bout de force, Natsu était trop désordonné pour que ses coups fassent mouche, Gray sentait la fièvre remonter dangereusement et sa vision se troubler. Seul Gildartz était égal à lui-même, l'homme dont la force était impressionnante, n'était pas affaibli comme ses compagnons par des semaines ou des années d'enfermement. Mais à lui tout seul, il ne pourrait pas venir à bout de la dizaine d'hommes qui les empêchaient de sortir de la grotte. Ils étaient tout simplement piégés.

Alors que la situation des prisonniers semblait désespérée, ils entendirent des cris venant de l'extérieur, et, petit à petit, les soldats perdirent du terrain.

— Les renforts arrivent à point nommé ! se réjouit Gildartz en soupirant de soulagement. Profitons-en pour sortir de là !

Il fonça sur le soldat qui lui faisait face mais qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Gildartz n'hésita pas à l'achever de son épée avant de s'en prendre à son acolyte le plus proche. Gray et Natsu restèrent figés, subjugués par la force herculéenne de cet homme. Macao ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, étant donné sa force physique amoindrie par des années d'asservissement, il réussissait malgré tout à repousser les gardiens qui les empêchaient encore de passer la grille pourtant grande ouverte. Natsu se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait passé cette maudite grille et du regard méprisant des gardes, ils faisaient moins les fiers maintenant, pensa le jeune homme.

Grisé par le combat, Natsu se joignit aux deux hommes, envoyant son épée voler contre le premier qui avait le malheur de se trouver devant lui. En même temps, il leur faisait barrage pour qu'ils n'atteignent pas Gray qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Peu à peu, ils avançaient vers la sortie. La liberté ! Gray suivait le mouvement mais avec plus de mal. Sa fièvre ne cessait de le malmener et, à bout de force, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de lâcher prise. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas faiblir, pas maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du but ! Il se servit de ses dernières forces pour repousser le gardien qui l'empêcher de mettre le pied à l'extérieur. Son geste suffit à faire vaciller l'homme qui se fit embrocher sans sommation par l'un des rebelles venus les secourir.

Soudain, Gray sentit la caresse du vent sur son visage puis s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Une pluie fine adoucit sa fièvre. Devant lui, la bataille faisait rage, le sang coulant à flot maculait la terre humide, mais ce n'est pas elle qui attira son regard, ni même ce rouge qui envahissait le sol. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ce ciel dont il doutait encore de l'existence il y avait quelques minutes à peine… Malgré les nuages, quelques points lumineux scintillaient dans le noir d'encre de la voûte céleste et droit devant lui, si ronde et si belle, la lune dans toute sa beauté froide, dominait la terre. Gray sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues mais il ne les retint pas, et pour la première fois, celles-ci n'étaient pas amères, elles étaient douces et salvatrices. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de l'émotion combinée à l'épuisement de son corps. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide mais au lieu de les retirer, il malaxa dans ses mains la terre nourricière et la porta à son nez. Comme pris d'une ivresse, le jeune homme huma cette odeur qui le replongea des années en arrière, peut-être même dans les souvenirs d'une autre vie… pourtant, à cet instant, il sut qu'il avait déjà connu ce bonheur. Un jour, il avait été heureux, il avait ri et souri devant la beauté du monde.

— Natsu, occupe-toi de Gray et mettez-vous à l'abri !

Pris dans la frénésie de la bataille, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était éloigné de Gray de plusieurs mètres. Son regard se porta sur son ami, toujours à genoux sur le sol.

— Il ne pourra plus se battre, ajouta Macao.

— Mais… et vous ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous ne sommes plus seuls désormais, le rassura son ami en caressant du regard les dizaines d'hommes qui leur avaient permis de s'enfuir de la montagne et qui se battaient maintenant avec acharnement pour préserver leur liberté retrouvée.

— Gray a besoin de toi…, lui dit-il encore en voyant le jeune homme hésiter.

Natsu se recentra sur son ami, il semblait si faible et pourtant, il souriait. Il eut le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi mais en même temps, soulagé qu'il ait retrouvé sa liberté. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant, il en était hors de question !

— D'accord… murmura-t-il, se sentant néanmoins coupable et triste de devoir laisser Macao se débrouiller.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Natsu, je ne me laisserai pas si facilement tuer, surtout pas maintenant qu'on est dehors ! déclara-t-il en souriant, lisant dans ses pensées.

— Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

— Bien sûr que oui, rien ne pourra nous en empêcher ! Et ce jour-là, nous fêterons notre liberté ! Maintenant file avec Gray !

Natsu hocha de la tête, puis, après un dernier regard, rejoignit Gray qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, à l'écart du tumulte. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et lui offrit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il put.

— Je t'avais bien dit qu'on sortirait de ce trou à rat !

Gray plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses larmes coulaient toujours mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

— C'est… c'est bien vrai tout ça ? Ce n'est pas un simple rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Troublé par l'émotion de son ami, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il était enfin libre et qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

— On est bel et bien sorti de cet enfer Gray. Tout est terminé mais nous devons partir d'ici maintenant et laisser nos sauveurs terminer. Tu peux te lever ?

Natsu n'attendit pas sa réponse qu'il l'aida à se redresser sur ses jambes. Malgré ses genoux tremblants, Gray réussit à tenir debout, seulement sa fièvre avait visiblement grimpé en flèche. Il était plus que temps de le mettre à l'abri, pensa Natsu.

— Tu pourras marcher ?

— Je crois que oui.

— Alors partons de cet endroit maudit !

Natsu se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Malgré la nuit tombée, grâce à la lune, ils distinguèrent la forêt au loin, les silhouettes des arbres se découpant dans le lointain. Aussitôt, leur objectif fut de l'atteindre le plus rapidement possible afin d'y trouver refuge. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire et il faudrait se montrer prudent au cas où des soldats viennent en renfort.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent une dernière fois, priant chacun de leur côté pour que les prisonniers rebelles remportent la victoire et que cette foutue montagne ne devienne qu'un lointain souvenir…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Ce chapitre se termine de façon plutôt positive contrairement aux précédents. Je me suis dit que je ne serai pas sadique pour cette fois, ça ne fait pas de mal de respirer un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus que nos deux héros sont hors de danger, vous me connaissez ;)

Comme certains le pensaient, Macao n'a pas abandonné Natsu et Gray. C'est vrai que ça ne lui aurait pas ressemblé un tel acte, mais sait-on jamais sous le coup de la peur ?

C'était bien Gildartz le mystérieux sauveur. Quelques-uns l'avaient également deviné :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Maintenant, avez-vous des pronostics pour la suite ?

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avance pour vos commentaires. La suite, le mois prochain !

A bientôt :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous, je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, bien plus que prévu et j'en suis désolée… J'ai été vraiment débordée ces derniers mois, ajouté à cela une grosse fatigue, j'ai malheureusement pris du retard dans mes écrits. Mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper ces dernières semaines et j'ai même une bonne nouvelle (ou mauvaise selon votre point de vue) le chapitre 8 que voici n'est pas complet puisqu'il était un peu trop long par rapport aux autres chapitres. Et comme je ne l'avais pas terminé, j'ai préféré vous poster ce qui était prêt, le reste fera donc partie du chapitre 9. Donc vous n'aurez pas tout maintenant mais le chapitre 9 étant quasiment fini aussi, il est possible qu'il arrive bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez… ) Bref, en attendant je vous laisse à la lecture de celui-ci et vous dis à plus bas !

Bonne lecture :)

 **Rappel du dernier chapitre :** Natsu et Gray ont réussi à s'échapper de la grotte grâce à l'aide inespérée d'alliés venus de l'extérieur. Mais les deux garçons ne sont pas tirés d'affaire, ils doivent maintenant fuir les combats qui font rage entre les soldats et les prisonniers. Leur objectif : rejoindre la forêt aussi vite que possible.

* * *

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- VIII -**

Depuis combien de temps couraient-ils ainsi, fuyant désespérément la prison, les combats et la mort ? Gray et Natsu avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, comme si le temps se déroulait au ralenti alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes. Derrière eux, le son des combats retentissait encore, comme un lointain souvenir tentant de rejaillir par tous les moyens. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'entrée de la forêt mais celle-ci grandissait à vue d'œil, les rapprochant en même temps d'une sécurité certaine. Bientôt, ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri et se reposer mais tant qu'ils étaient ainsi exposés au danger, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas ralentir.

Gray sentait la sueur couler sur son front et le long de son dos, collant le tissu rêche de sa chemise de nuit contre sa peau sensible. Sa respiration erratique devenait douloureuse, ses poumons ne se remplissant plus que par intermittence, du précieux air dont il avait pourtant besoin plus que jamais. Le jeune homme était régulièrement ralenti par des quintes de toux intempestives. Inquiet, Natsu finit par se retourner sur son ami en gardant sa trajectoire.

— Ça va aller ?

Le brun eut le temps de lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. La lune éclairait le visage de Natsu, et Gray – qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans l'obscurité – voyait quasiment comme en plein jour. A plusieurs mètres de lui, un mouvement le détourna brièvement de son ami. Il ne devait s'agir que d'un animal, pensa le jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était à l'extérieur, tous ses sens semblaient exacerbés. Le cœur palpitant, il s'obligea à se recentrer sur Natsu.

— Ça va…, répondit-il mais une autre quinte de toux interrompit sa phrase, le forçant à s'arrêter brusquement.

L'arrêt brutal de son ami stoppa nette la progression de Natsu. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Gray pour vérifier son état.

— On va faire une pause, lui offrit-il en le tenant par les épaules.

— Non ! On… doit continuer, je ne veux pas… qu'ils nous retrouvent.

Malgré sa virulence, le jeune prisonnier demeurait plié en deux et respirait difficilement.

— Mais… regarde dans quel état tu es et tu es brûlant de fièvre ! constata Natsu en posant une main sur son front.

— S'il te plaît… je préfère mourir que de retourner là-bas ! le supplia Gray en s'accrochant à sa tunique. Il faut qu'on continue ! La forêt… elle est juste là, c'est notre seule chance.

Natsu était inquiet par la respiration sifflante de son ami. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien en matière de médecine, il savait que Gray était au plus mal mais d'un autre côté, son ami n'avait pas non plus tort. Si les soldats les rattrapaient maintenant et qu'ils retournaient là-bas, dans cette foutue prison, ils pourraient définitivement dire adieu à leur liberté et Gray n'aurait alors aucune chance de guérir.

— Très bien, on va se dépêcher pour atteindre la forêt. Ensuite, on se trouve un endroit tranquille et tu te reposes, c'est compris ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne me lâches sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ? Et au moindre signe de faiblesse, que tu le veuilles ou non, on s'arrête !

Gray esquissa un signe de tête. Natsu se saisit à nouveau de sa main, la serrant fort pour la maintenir contre sa paume ; sa peau était si froide… Il le regarda un instant pour vérifier qu'il était bien prêt à reprendre leur course folle, puis d'un commun accord, les deux garçons se remirent à courir en direction de la forêt. Natsu alla doucement d'abord pour s'assurer que son ami soit capable de suivre son rythme plus soutenu. Mais les cris au loin qui résonnaient encore le poussèrent à accélérer le pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, les premiers arbres apparurent, ouvrant la voie à la forêt séculaire. Mais Gray se retrouva une nouvelle fois essoufflé, si bien qu'il commença à ralentir l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas devant l'autre. Pris d'une quinte de toux brutale, il dut s'appuyer contre l'arbre le plus proche pendant que ses poumons éjectaient le mal qu'ils contenaient. De la sueur perlait sur son front alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons glacés.

— Gray ! Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le jeune malade acquiesça pendant qu'il masquait sa main souillée de sang. Il l'essuya discrètement contre le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait.

— J'ai juste… besoin… de reprendre mon souffle.

— Tu as une mauvaise toux, je crains que tu ne puisses plus avancer…

— Non ! Il faut continuer. On n'est pas… assez loin. Je ne veux pas…

— D'accord, d'accord Gray. Mais arrête s'il te plaît. Ne fais plus l'effort de parler, supplia l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante.

Natsu mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de son ami et, malgré la pénombre, plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme mit tout en œuvre pour masquer l'inquiétude qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et cela fonctionna puisque Gray y vit une fois de plus la flamme de la détermination brûler avec incandescence, ravivant la minuscule étincelle qui le maintenait encore sur ses jambes.

L'adolescent bouillonnant prit les deux mains de Gray dans les siennes et les serra très fort avant de les frictionner doucement. Ce geste permit au jeune homme de ressentir toute la chaleur de son ami se diffuser en lui. Ses frissons s'atténuèrent légèrement et il réussit à respirer un peu plus aisément.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Natsu.

Gray pressa sa main pour le rassurer puis la serra plus fort avant de lui répondre.

— Oui.

Cette fois, le son des combats disparut, ne laissant que les bruits du vent et des animaux nocturnes comme compagnons aux deux adolescents en fuite. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Natsu de ne pas lâcher la main de Gray, sa propre main était moite à force de courir et s'agripper à son ami. Mais il devait tenir bon, quelque chose lui disait que le lâcher une fois de plus serait celle de trop…

Gray restait concentré sur sa course mais il réussissait de moins en moins à éviter les obstacles sur son passage. Le moindre caillou ou la plus petite anfractuosité dans la terre tentait de le faire choir. A plusieurs reprises, la main de Natsu manqua le lâcher. La terreur de se retrouver seul l'envahit peu à peu si bien que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. A moins que cela ne soit à cause de la fièvre ? Des hallucinations semblaient également vouloir le rendre fou. Par deux ou trois fois, Gray aperçut une ombre non loin de lui les suivre. Voulait-elle l'engloutir ? Il n'en fit pas mention, voulant simplement s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de la grotte et des soldats du roi.

— Gray regarde ! On arrive à l'orée du bois !

Gray releva un instant les yeux. Devant lui, les ombres des géants se découpaient dans la nuit. Il se sentit plus minuscule que jamais devant eux. Il aurait voulu ressentir le soulagement mais le jeune homme eut l'impression que la forêt cherchait à le dévorer vivant. Comme il s'arrêta brusquement, Natsu le lâcha et il lui fallut quelques foulées avant de se rendre compte la main de Gray n'était plus dans la sienne et quelques-unes de plus pour s'arrêter complètement dans sa lancée. Il fit aussitôt marche à arrière pour le rejoindre.

Une peur sans nom tenailla Gray brutalement. Pourquoi, si proche de sa liberté, ses démons l'envahissaient de nouveau ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille. Partir avec Natsu main dans la main et découvrir le monde avec lui ? Gray n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à ses questionnements que quelque chose se plaqua brusquement sur ses lèvres et son nez, et l'emmena aussi facilement que s'il était un oisillon tombé du nid, au loin, vers les ténèbres. Il voulut appeler Natsu à l'aide mais aucun son ne filtra de ses lèvres scellées. Il écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience brutalement qu'une main était plaquée sur son visage tandis qu'une autre le tenait fermement prisonnier. Pourquoi si près du but ? Cette fois, il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté, adieu à Natsu…

 **oOoOo**

Quand Natsu franchit les quelques mètres parcourus avant qu'il ne prenne conscience que Gray n'était plus avec lui, son ami ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourquoi ses jambes avaient-elles continué leur course en dépit de ce que son cerveau leur intimait de faire ? Sans doute l'émotion grisante qu'il avait ressentie en comprenant qu'ils seraient bientôt tous deux à l'abri…

— Gray ?

N'entendant pas de réponse de sa part, Natsu commença à s'inquiéter. S'était-il senti si mal qu'il avait eu un malaise ? Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même tout en appelant son ami mais rien ne lui indiqua sa présence. Aucun son, que ce soit celui d'une respiration, des pieds foulant la terre…

— Gray !

Où était-il donc passé ? Avec la pleine lune Natsu voyait pourtant assez bien. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il regardait dans la bonne direction, peut-être avait-il légèrement bifurqué par rapport à sa trajectoire ? Ou avait-il parcouru plus de distance qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Le jeune homme poursuivit ses recherches pendant d'interminables minutes, scrutant le sol et l'horizon avec minutie, concentrant son ouïe sur son environnement, mais rien. Aucune trace de Gray, c'était comme s'il avait disparu ! Paniqué, Natsu eut du mal à se retenir de crier, pourtant, un éclair de lucidité parvint à son cerveau tourmenté. Si Gray s'était senti mal, il l'aurait déjà retrouvé… il n'avait pas disparu tout seul, quelqu'un l'avait-il enlevé ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu, ni cri, ni bruit de combat ? Si des soldats avaient fini par le retrouver, Natsu était sûr qu'il l'aurait su tandis que là, rien ne lui avait indiqué la présence de qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme se força au calme. Son père lui avait appris à se servir de ses sens lorsque enfant, il l'emmenait à la chasse. Il lui disait alors qu'ils seraient ses armes les plus précieuses si un jour il se retrouvait sans rien d'autres pour l'aider et le protéger.

 **oOoOo**

Gray tentait de se débattre mais ses jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour parvenir à s'extraire de la poigne puissante de son ravisseur. Etait-ce un soldat ? A la seule idée qu'il puisse retourner dans cet enfer, Gray sentit une sueur froide le traverser.

— Arrête de t'agiter ainsi, lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

Gray perçut une pointe d'ironie derrière ces paroles mais surtout… surtout une tonalité qui lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré de loin oublier jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 _« Chut… arrête de gigoter ainsi mon garçon… »_

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille mais n'était-ce pas plutôt son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Oui, il n'y avait que cette explication, l'autre étant tout bonnement inconcevable. Rien que la simple idée de retomber entre les mains de cet ignoble monstre aurait pu le faire basculer dans la folie.

L'homme l'entraîna il ne savait où. Gray comprit seulement qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en reconnaissant les silhouettes menaçantes des géants sylvestres qui l'entouraient de tous côtés. L'impression de se faire dévorer vivant ressentie plus tôt, était en train de se réaliser et le jeune homme ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'en empêcher. L'homme chuchota une nouvelle fois contre son oreille, son souffle nauséabond lui procurant des haut-le-cœur.

— Alors… mon cher petit _Ice-boy_ , heureux de me retrouver ? s'enquit le ravisseur en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire sadique.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Cette fois, plus de doute possible, cet homme était bien le même qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer à lui et à Lyon lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Cette horrible voix le ramena immanquablement à cette époque qu'il aurait voulu pourtant oublier. La peur, la souffrance… une lente descente vers les recoins les plus sombres de l'enfer. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais ! Mû par la peur mais surtout par son instinct de survie, Gray s'agita brutalement contre son ravisseur et réussit enfin à s'extraire de ses bras. En tombant, il se blessa la jambe mais il réussit malgré tout à ramper sur la terre humide. Son objectif : fuir aussi loin que possible !

Derrière lui, il entendit le rire insupportable du gardien retentir.

— Où tu crois aller comme ça mon garçon ?

Gray sentit une résistance autour de sa cheville. Terrifié, le jeune homme essaya de se libérer mais rien n'y fit. Son kidnappeur l'immobilisa de ses deux bras pendant que ses jambes maintenaient celles de Gray contre le sol pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

— Non ! cria le jeune homme en gesticulant autant que possible.

— Ça ne sert à rien petit imbécile ! le gifla l'homme au-dessus de lui.

La force de la gifle fut telle que Gray fut un instant étourdi.

— Pourquoi me forces-tu à te brutaliser ? s'enquit l'homme d'une voix trop douce.

D'une main, il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse. Pris de nausée, Gray essaya de le repousser mais rien n'y fit.

— Tu as grandi et tu es presque un homme maintenant, quel dommage… Mais je suis soulagé de voir que ce qui m'a attiré chez toi est toujours là, intact. Ce regard plein de dureté et de rage… combien de fois j'ai voulu le briser.

Les yeux de Gray s'emplirent de larmes. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard que son bourreau lui lançait, ce regard qui précédait les actes d'abomination qu'il lui infligeait.

— J'ai bien cru que j'avais réussi quand ton… _ami_ t'a abandonné.

— Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! répliqua Gray violemment.

Il savait pourtant que ce monstre avait raison mais la simple idée que cette ordure ose parler de Lyon le mettait hors de lui. Il souillait ce qui restait de son ami d'enfance et malgré son abandon, Gray ne pouvait le lui permettre. Car après tout, pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Lyon d'avoir choisi la liberté plutôt que le gosse qu'il était alors ?

— Tu le défends encore après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'as plus que moi maintenant.

— Tu te trompes !

— Quoi, tu parles du garçon qui t'accompagnait tout à l'heure ? Parce que tu crois qu'il n'est pas déjà à l'autre bout de la forêt ? Ce gamin est comme ton cher Lyon, il a pris ses jambes à son cou et t'a abandonné à ton sort !

— C'est faux ! Natsu ne m'abandonnerait jamais !

Il aurait tellement voulu que ce type se taise et qu'il cesse de vouloir piétiner ce qui restait de bon dans ce monde !

— Crois-tu qu'il soit différent des autres ? Les êtres humains sont tous les mêmes, à la moindre difficulté, ils s'enfuient comme des lâches !

— Natsu n'est pas comme ça…

Il était celui qui l'avait réconcilié avec les hommes. Il lui avait redonné l'espoir et la confiance en l'autre, hors de question que cette pourriture souille ce que Natsu lui avait offert de plus précieux : son amitié.

— Ta confiance en lui est touchante… mais surtout d'une naïveté sans nom. Ce Natsu t'a laissé tomber, comme l'a fait Lyon avant lui et comme l'ont fait tes parents. Je suis le seul qui ne t'abandonnera pas.

— Plutôt mourir que respirer le même air que toi ordure !

— Tant de violence chez un garçon si frêle, se moqua l'homme en observant le corps décharné de sa victime. Pourtant, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Regarde-toi, tu es aussi épais qu'une brindille et une violente fièvre est en train de t'achever, c'est ça que tu veux ? Mourir avant même d'avoir profité de la nature qui t'entoure ? Moi je t'offrirai des soins et la connaissance de notre monde. Nous voyagerons ensemble…

— Vous mentez, vous allez me ramener là-bas ! le coupa Gray en essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager du gardien.

— Détrompe-toi, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Après qu'ils m'ont interdit de rester avec mes chers petits enfants, mes soi-disant collègues m'ont relégué à la surveillance des geôles ! Moi qui avais tant fait pour notre cause ! Ils m'ont traité de détraqué, ces salauds ! cracha-t-il les yeux injectés de sang.

— C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes, répliqua Gray.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une autre gifle, le jeune homme fut étonné de voir un sourire s'étendre sur le visage aux traits coupés à la serpe de son bourreau. Ce type était complètement fêlé et c'est Gray qui allait en payer le prix…

— Tu n'y es pas du tout, reprit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. J'aime surtout prendre soin de vous, petites créatures si fragiles. Vous n'aviez plus vos parents pour vous protéger, il n'y avait que moi.

— Nous protéger ?! Vous… il ne reste que moi des gamins que vous avez détruits ! La plupart son morts ! Beaucoup ont péri à cause des mauvais traitements que vous nous infligiez et d'autres ont abrégé leur vie pour échapper au calvaire ! cracha Gray en déversant toute la rage qu'il portait en lui.

Tant de souffrance, tant de larmes versées à cause de cette ordure. Tant de vies arrachées, tant de familles détruites…

— Vous… vous nous avez souillés, bredouilla le jeune homme la gorge nouée, au bord de la nausée. Vous avez détruit notre enfance, broyé notre innocence ! Vous n'êtes pas humain, un humain ne peut pas faire ça, Lyon avait raison…

Malgré la violence de ses paroles, Gray ne put empêcher de laisser éclater sa peine. Il était face à celui qui lui avait enlevé sa vie et celle de ses camarades. Et c'était de sa faute si Lyon l'avait abandonné. Toute cette rancœur accumulée rejaillissait brutalement. A cause de cette ordure il avait tout perdu !

Non, il lui restait encore quelque chose… un bien précieux qui n'avait pas encore été souillé par ce monstre. Il lui restait un ami, Natsu. Et pour lui, il se devait de tout faire pour se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme immonde. Gray ferma un instant les yeux et vit très clairement le sourire de Natsu dans son esprit. Son sourire et son regard plein de détermination, incarnation de l'espoir d'un bonheur encore possible. Il devait le retrouver et goûter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, au vrai goût de la liberté, sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Respirer à pleins poumons sans songer que tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un seul coup.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre ce qu'il me reste…

Gray repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui le maintenait à terre. Il réussit à le déstabiliser mais il ne devait ce revirement qu'à un coup de chance causé par l'effet de surprise sur son assaillant. Toutefois, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait agir. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses jambes mais manqua de retomber aussitôt. En entendant un grognement venant du gardien, cela lui redonna un coup de fouet. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à tenir debout puis se mit aussitôt à courir. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que sa toux l'immobilisa. Il fut attrapé par le col puis jeté violemment contre un arbre. Gray n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'homme était à nouveau sur lui. Il le gifla plusieurs fois et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le sang recouvrant sa chemise.

— Tu as eu tort de vouloir m'échapper… gronda-t-il en empoignant ses cheveux. Fini de jouer maintenant !

Il se saisit du col de sa chemise puis tira dessus jusqu'à l'arracher à sa moitié. Gray se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais cette fois-ci, toute la douceur qu'il avait pu lui montrer un peu plus tôt, avait disparu. Seul le monstre demeurait.

— Pitié, non, supplia-t-il malgré lui.

Des réminiscences de ses premières années dans la montagne lui revinrent avec une telle violence qu'il ne sut plus où il se trouvait ni quand. Il revit Lyon le séparant de son bourreau, prenant sa place en lui murmurant des paroles pour le rassurer. Tout irait bien, lui disait-il. _« Je reviens bientôt Gray, soit courageux. »_ Et il revenait à chaque fois, mais dans quel état ? Quelques temps plus tard, il avait su ce que Lyon avait subi à sa place…

— Lyon… murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait une main se glisser sous sa chemise. Je suis désolé… Natsu.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu se figea un instant. Il crut entendre un gémissement étouffé prvenant de sa gauche. Le jeune homme se concentra vers la direction d'où venait le son léger puis le suivit à pas de loup. Si Gray était entre les mains d'un soldat, il devait s'armer de prudence même si son cœur lui criait d'y aller sans réfléchir pour le sortir de ses griffes. Le garçon se fia à son ouïe ultrasensible et à son instinct.

 _« Gray, tiens bon je viens te chercher ! »_

Autour de lui, les bruits de la nuit tentaient de le détourner de son objectif : hululement des hiboux, eau s'écoulant des gouttières naturelles formées par la nature pour s'échouer sur le sol tapissé de feuilles en décomposition. Mais lorsqu'il était enfant, il réussissait à déjouer ces pièges pour repérer le bruit des animaux qu'il pourchassait et les isoler des autres bruits de la nature, il suffisait simplement qu'il se concentre suffisamment pour n'entendre ce qui l'intéressait.

Natsu fit taire les battements de son cœur et perçut enfin des sons qui semblaient venir d'un gémissement humain. Le jeune homme serra les poings et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Une fois qu'il serait face à l'immondice qui faisait ainsi souffrir son ami, il laisserait éclater toute la rage qu'il contenait avec peine.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, il aperçut enfin une silhouette humaine. Il concentra sa pupille qui s'habitua aussitôt à la pénombre. Là, un homme accroupi sur une autre silhouette. Plus frêle, les pieds nus, les os saillants… il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Natsu reconnaisse le corps décharné de son ami recroquevillé. L'adolescent n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança aussi vite que possible ! En même temps, il pria pour que Gray soit encore en vie parce de là où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas conscient. Peut-être était-il évanoui, ou peut-être même pire…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Je sais, mon sadisme a encore frappé… désolée pour ça mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, le chapitre 9 étant presque terminé, je devrais pouvoir le poster très bientôt )

En attendant, j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre, vos hypothèses sur la suite mésaventures de nos deux héros. Natsu arrive-t-il à temps ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Merci pour votre lecture et d'avances pour vos commentaires !

A très bientôt,

Bonne soirée à tous :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous, et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien le chapitre 9 de Sous terre qui arrive déjà, deux semaines seulement après la sortie du 8, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé... A la base j'aurais même voulu le poster en début de semaine, encore plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'étais trop crevée en rentrant du boulot pour m'y remettre... Bref, deux semaines c'est quand même pas si mal ;) Une grande partie du chapitre était déjà écrite et comme je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir fini le précédent de cette façon, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus... oui j'ai un cœur parfois :p

Bref, je me tais et vous laisse à la lecture ;)

* * *

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- IX -**

Gray avait tenté de repousser son agresseur par de vains coups de pieds mais le jeune homme, affaibli par la maladie, fut incapable de ne serait-ce que l'égratigner.

— Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, tu ferais mieux de renoncer.

Le gardien lui serra les poignets si fort que Gray sentit des fourmillements au bout de ses doigts. Il grimaça mais fit taire un gémissement de douleur. Montrer sa faiblesse à ce salopard était hors de question !

— Tue-moi…

— Quoi… ? Tu veux mourir ? s'enquit le gardien étonné.

— Je ne ferai rien pour te faciliter la vie… autant me tuer maintenant, proposa le jeune homme une lueur de défi dans le regard.

L'homme se saisit d'une des mèches noires qui traversait le visage de Gray et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Ce simple geste donna la nausée au prisonnier.

— Oh que non… ça serait vraiment dommage de ne pas voir cette étincelle qui anime ton regard s'éteindre petit à petit.

Gray connaissait ce sourire carnassier qui le replongeait malgré lui des années en arrière. Alors tout allait s'arrêter là ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après sa rencontre avec Natsu qui lui avait redonné l'espoir qu'il pensait éteint à tout jamais… après avoir cru que la vie lui donnait une seconde chance ? Tout s'arrêtait là. La vie était d'une telle cruauté !

Les réflexes que l'esprit de Gray avaient fini par adopter lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il se faisait malmener par son bourreau, revinrent naturellement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et referma son esprit pour qu'il oublie ce que son corps était sur le point de vivre.

 **oOoOo**

Le cœur de Natsu battait à tout rompre. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait une arme ! Malheureusement, il avait laissé tomber la sienne un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de son ami. Il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention alors, mais il avait eu si peur quand Gray avait disparu que toute prudence s'était envolée…

Un rire gras et dénué de toute humanité retentit, le faisant sursauter. Natsu devait se hâter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gray entre les mains d'une ordure pareille ! Et s'il s'agissait de… Non ! S'il se mettait à imaginer le pire, il risquait de tout faire foirer. S'il n'avait pas d'arme, alors il se servirait de ses poings ! Natsu respira profondément puis s'élança à pleine vitesse droit vers l'homme qui maintenait son ami à terre.

— Tu vas le lâcher espèce de sale type dégénéré ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Natsu était déjà accroché à son cou, serrant aussi fort que possible. L'homme se redressa, déséquilibré par le poids de l'adolescent, il essaya de le repousser.

— Sale petit morveux, tu vas me le payer !

— Gray, est-ce que ça va ?!

Alors qu'il raffermissait son emprise autour du gardien, Natsu risqua un œil sur son ami, la peur au ventre de découvrir dans quel état il allait le découvrir. Mais il ne vit pas son visage. Gray ne bougeait pas, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa tunique, remontée au niveau des hanches, donnait un aperçu de la maigreur de son corps mais surtout de sa quasi nudité… Natsu eut un haut-le-cœur en prenant conscience de l'état déplorable dans lequel Gray se trouvait et son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la seule pensée qu'il ait à nouveau subi les abus de ce monstre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ordure !

Natsu frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings, agitant en même temps ses pieds dans l'espoir de blesser l'immonde personnage.

— Tu as la langue trop bien pendue et tu me casses les oreilles ! J'en ai mâté des plus récalcitrants que toi !

Sur ces mots, le gardien se saisit du bras de Natsu et le repoussa avec force pour le décrocher de son cou. Une fois fait, il referma sa prise autour de son poignet et le projeta à terre d'un mouvement sec et violent.

Natsu s'échoua lourdement sur le sol sans pouvoir amortir sa chute, son épaule heurtant violemment un tronc d'arbre.

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il se tint l'épaule tout en vérifiant aussi doucement qu'il le pût qu'elle n'était pas cassée. A son grand soulagement, il réussissait à la bouger même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

— Gray ! Tu m'entends, réveille-toi !

Natsu était à quelques mètres de lui et put voir enfin son corps se soulever légèrement. Le jeune homme ressentit une vague de soulagement qui faillit lui faire verser quelques larmes. Gray respirait mais alors, pourquoi ne réagissait-il toujours pas ? Etait-il inconscient ?

L'adolescent n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longuement à la question que le sale type se précipita sur lui. Natsu voulut se redresser mais son assaillant était trop rapide et il ne put que se préparer à l'impact. Ivre de rage, l'agresseur de Gray plaça ses énormes mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer lentement.

— Tu aurais dû t'enfuir sale môme, ça t'aurait évité bien des tracas !

— Jamais… jamais je ne serais parti sans lui ! répondit Natsu en tentant de repousser les bras du gardien.

Mais l'homme était bien trop costaud et Natsu, épuisé, sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

L'homme le fixa d'un regard surpris puis un rictus malveillant s'étendit dans le coin de ses lèvres.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton geste est stupide, gronda-t-il. Non seulement ton ami va te perdre pour de bon mais en plus, je vais te tuer devant lui.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, mais lorsque son bourreau resserra sa prise autour de son cou, il se mit à suffoquer. Le jeune homme sut que s'il n'était pas déjà mort c'était parce que l'homme au-dessus de lui n'en avait pas encore décidé ainsi.

— C'est bien dommage pour ce gosse, pour une fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui veut prendre soin de lui… Désolé gamin mais je ne peux pas te laisser en vie !

Natsu regarda encore une fois dans la direction de Gray et, dans un dernier souffle, il murmura son prénom.

 **oOoOo**

Une brume épaisse l'enveloppait d'un cocon protecteur. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni pourquoi il s'y trouvait mais c'était bien ainsi. Il ne ressentait plus rien et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, se sentit libéré. Pourtant, une petite voix en lui, lui soufflait de réagir. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tous ses tourments passés semblaient si loin de lui à présent, pourquoi y retourner ? Face à lui, un visage s'esquissa au travers de la brume. Des lignes enfantines, des épis dans les cheveux… puis un regard pétillant… puis un sourire plein de promesse.

— Natsu ?

La brume commença à se dissiper, le plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Une humidité palpable le clouait sur place, s'insinuant peu à peu dans tous les recoins de son corps. Il trembla.

— _Gray_ …

Un simple murmure… et pourtant, bien qu'il fût à peine prononcé, Gray reconnut sans peine la voix de Natsu. Une voix qui avait perdu toute trace de gaieté et de chaleur, et dont la vie semblait s'éloigner irrémédiablement.

Soudain perclus de douleurs et frissonnant de froid, les derniers souvenirs de Gray revinrent par bribes, ravivant peu à peu sa mémoire brouillée. Avec Natsu, ils avaient réussi à fuir mais au moment où ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans la forêt, tout s'était effondré. Son corps l'avait subitement lâché et quelqu'un… quelqu'un l'avait éloigné définitivement de son ami.

Gray ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Ce salopard l'avait retrouvé ! Son dernier souvenir lui donna la nausée mais le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de ce monstre. Il avait froid et aucun corps ne recouvrait le sien. Mais alors…

Il se força à se redresser malgré les courbatures causées à la fois par les coups et sa forte fièvre. Il entendit un gémissement non loin de lui puis une voix immonde résonner.

— Adieu ! retentit la voix de son bourreau.

Et Gray comprit.

Natsu était juste là, sous les grosses mains du gardien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage était rouge. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Natsu ne l'avait pas abandonné…

Gray oublia sa fièvre, oublia ses douleurs, oublia qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber pour de bon. S'il lui restait un soupçon de vie, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait l'utiliser ! Natsu l'avait sauvé, à lui de lui rendre la pareille. Il rejeta l'idée même qu'il puisse disparaître. Quelqu'un qui respirait autant la joie de vivre que lui, capable de faire renaître l'espoir là où il était éteint, ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Gray s'y refusait !

Non loin de lui, il vit un objet briller. Etait-ce bien ce qu'il imaginait ? Le destin se serait-il rangé de son côté cette fois-ci ? Gray s'approcha tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le gardien. Natsu luttait encore mais il le voyait faiblir. Bientôt, ses doigts perdirent toute force et relâchèrent les poignets qui l'enserraient. Gray devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'à l'objet, puis, une fois celui-ci saisi, il tenta de se relever. Sa vue se brouillait, des frissons glacés transperçaient son corps de part en part. Ses dernières forces l'abandonneraient bientôt. Il ferma un instant les yeux et fit appel à sa volonté. Elle était bien là et sans elle, il serait sans doute déjà mort… Gray s'en imprégna avant de rouvrir les yeux, mû par une nouvelle détermination. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approcha. Son corps tremblait mais sa main était solidement accrochée au manche du long couteau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Devant lui, Natsu lâchait prise, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis, l'adolescent jusqu'alors si plein de vie, ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Gray leva ses bras lentement, ils continuaient à trembler mais ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour du manche afin de ne pas perdre son emprise sur sa précieuse arme.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait.

Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage en même temps qu'il poussait un cri de rage.

Tel un automate ses bras se levèrent, et il frappa.

Lorsque la lame entra en contact avec la peau épaisse du dos du gardien, Gray sentit une résistance, puis la chair céda sous l'impact et laissa couler le sang en un léger ruissellement.

L'agresseur de Natsu n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'arme avait déjà traversé sa peau. Seulement ce n'était pas suffisant. Le geste de Gray, bien trop incertain, n'avait pas transpercé assez profondément l'épiderme. Alors, avant que le gardien n'ait le temps de réagir, le jeune homme retira la lame de toutes ses forces et frappa une nouvelle fois avec bien plus de puissance. Il y mit tout ce qui lui restait et plongea le couteau jusqu'à la garde en hurlant de rage. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir tant ils étaient tendus à l'extrême.

L'homme essaya de se redresser mais il vacilla avant de tomber lourdement sur le côté, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Le manche du couteau resta dans les mains de Gray qui demeura figé, complètement hébété. Il regarda l'homme qui avait marqué sa vie à tout jamais de sa marque immonde, lutter pour vivre. Un vide bienfaisant s'insinua dans le cœur de l'adolescent. A cet instant, plus rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre…

Natsu sentit le précieux air s'infiltrer à nouveau le long de sa gorge en feu. Le contact de l'air avec les parois de sa gorge malmenée le fit tousser à plusieurs reprises. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouche mais Natsu était en vie. Il pensait vraiment y rester cette fois, néanmoins par un quelconque miracle, il était bien en vie, pas en très bon état certes mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Songeant soudain à Gray, l'adolescent se redressa et le vit. Il était debout, légèrement vacillant, les yeux hagards et un couteau sanguinolent entre les mains. A côté de lui, le gardien était étendu, une plaie béante au milieu de son large dos. Un léger souffle s'échappait encore de sa bouche mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne cesse pour de bon.

— Gray ?

Sa voix cassée le fit tousser une nouvelle fois mais Natsu se reprit très vite devant l'absence de réaction de son ami. Il tenta de se relever, s'y reprenant à deux fois avant d'y parvenir. Son épaule le faisait souffrir et ses pieds nus avaient eu leur lot pour la journée.

Le jeune homme marcha lentement vers Gray, masquant la douleur qu'il ressentait en posant ses pieds tuméfiés sur le sol humide. Les douleurs de son corps n'étaient rien face au soulagement d'être en vie.

— Gray… tu peux le lâcher, lui offrit Natsu en tendant sa main. Il ne se relèvera plus.

Le regard de Gray était rivé sur l'homme à terre et ses larmes se mirent à couler abondamment. Pourtant ses sanglots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il pleurait en silence comme si toute la souffrance que cet homme lui avait infligée, s'écoulait par ses larmes, le délivrant peu à peu de l'étau dans lequel il était depuis tant d'années.

— Tout va bien maintenant, Gray.

— Il est… mort ?

— Je crois, oui.

Natsu s'approcha du gardien et s'accroupit. Le sang de la plaie s'était étalée sur le dos de sa tunique. L'homme, dont l'une des faces du visage reposait contre le sol, avait un œil grand ouvert. Natsu posa deux doigts contre sa gorge et attendit quelques secondes. Cette dernière était définitivement inerte.

— Il est bien mort, confirma le jeune homme en souriant.

Jamais Natsu n'aurait cru être capable un jour d'éprouver autant de soulagement à la mort d'un individu mais il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Cet homme était une ordure et avait semé la terreur et la mort sur sa route, détruisant la vie d'âmes innocentes dont celle de Gray... La pitié n'avait pas sa place.

Pourtant, Gray semblait bien loin de pareils sentiments. Son regard était dévasté et ne reflétait que la souffrance au contraire de Natsu.

— J'ai… j'ai tué un homme.

Natsu se releva et rejoignit prestement son ami.

— Non Gray, tu as tué un monstre. Et tu l'as fait pour me protéger. Si… si tu ne l'avais pas frappé, c'est moi qui serais mort et toi…

Natsu s'interrompit avant que les images de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Gray ne surgissent dans son esprit. Au lieu de cela, il posa ses mains délicatement sur celles de son ami, lesquelles étaient restées crispées autour du manche du couteau.

Sa dernière phrase fit réagir Gray qui plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu.

— Mort ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix étranglée.

— Oui Gray. C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie. Ce monstre ne pourra plus te faire de mal. C'est terminé.

— Terminé…

— Oui, terminé. Maintenant, donne-moi ce couteau, lui demanda Natsu doucement. Tu n'en auras plus besoin désormais.

Le visage anéanti de Gray lui serra le cœur plus que jamais. Il avait vécu tellement d'horreurs dans sa courte existence, y avait-il une chance pour qu'un jour, il finisse par les oublier et retrouve le sourire ?

L'adolescent meurtri finit par relâcher légèrement la pression autour de l'arme puis la regarda avec effroi. Sa main tremblait et Natsu en profita pour s'en saisir. Il la laissa tomber par terre sans plus un regard pour elle. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était Gray et l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa du pouce.

— Il ne te fera plus de mal, ni même à personne.

Puis il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre sa poitrine, à la fois pour Gray et pour lui. Natsu était tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé à temps ! Un peu plus et il l'aurait définitivement perdu… Il respira profondément l'odeur de sa peau tandis que Gray plongeait le visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de la tunique de son ami, son corps trembla, laissant éclater de longs et douloureux sanglots. Natsu le berça longuement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Il le garda encore de longues secondes dans ses bras avant de se décoller légèrement de lui.

— Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

En observant son ami, Natsu vit que ses yeux étaient voilés. Il resserra son étreinte juste avant que les genoux du jeune homme se dérobent sous son poids.

— Gray !

Inquiet, Natsu le maintint tout contre lui avant de l'observer longuement.

— Tu devrais partir…, souffla Gray au bord du malaise. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bouger.

La sueur perlait sur son front, accentuant davantage encore la translucidité de sa peau.

— Je ne te laisserai pas, refusa Natsu avec virulence. On va s'éloigner d'ici et trouver un coin un peu plus abrité. Je vais t'aider.

— Ton épaule… tu es blessé.

— T'en fais pas pour ça, je vais me servir de l'autre.

Natsu se redressa avec du mal mais il réussit à soulever Gray. Il se cala sous son aisselle et le hissa grâce à son épaule valide. La deuxième en prit un coup lorsqu'il commença à avancer en traînant son ami dont les pieds avaient peine à se mouvoir. Gray avait sans doute poussé son corps à sa limite et même au-delà pour pouvoir se défaire de ce salopard. Maintenant, il en payait le prix. Pourtant, Natsu refusait de poursuivre sa route sans lui. C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient vaincu tous les obstacles et qu'ils avaient gagné leur liberté. Ce serait ensemble qu'ils la vivraient !

 **oOoOo**

Natsu ne put aller bien loin. Bien que le poids de Gray fût comparable à celui d'un enfant, lui-même était mal en point. L'adolescent était épuisé, sans compter les blessures causées par les batailles qu'il avait dû mener jusque-là. En y réfléchissant, Natsu se demanda si tous les efforts que lui et Gray avaient faits depuis leur fuite de la grotte servaient à quelque chose. Avec son ami aussi malade, les deux adolescents ne pourraient bientôt plus avancer et leur chemin s'arrêterait pour de bon. Sa seule consolation pour lui fut de se dire qu'au moins, ils seraient tous deux libres et surtout, ensemble.

Natsu repéra un arbre au large tronc dont la base semblait protégée par d'épais buissons. Exténué et sentant ses forces l'abandonner, il décida de s'y arrêter et de s'y reposer. Gray et lui seraient à l'abri des regards et légèrement protégés des aléas du climat. Après quelques heures de repos, il pourrait repartir plus en forme. Natsu s'empêcha de songer que d'ici quelques heures, il serait peut-être trop tard pour Gray…

— Gray, tiens bon on va s'arrêter.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil sur son ami. Il était à peine conscient et ses jambes ne le portaient plus depuis un moment déjà. Natsu ne le retenait qu'à la seule force de son bras mais celui-ci faiblissait et bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le maintenir.

Le jeune homme posa délicatement son ami contre l'arbre, un tapis de mousse tapissait sa base, leur offrant un confort bienvenu. Comme Natsu l'avait espéré, quelques buissons qui avaient poussés tout contre le tronc, leur offriraient un abri supplémentaire. L'adolescent fit en sorte que Gray soit le mieux installé possible puis il se glissa entre le tronc et son dos pour l'abriter de ses bras. Les deux garçons étaient chichement vêtus, se serrer l'un contre l'autre était leur seule chance de survie en pareille saison humide.

— On va rester un peu là d'accord ?

Il caressa délicatement les cheveux de son ami, mêlant ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires corbeaux.

— Merci, bredouilla Gray d'une voix faible.

Natsu se sentit heureux d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix, même s'il était ténu.

— On va se reposer et ensuite on reprendra la route.

— Tu… tu devrais me laisser là Natsu…, bredouilla le jeune homme en plongeant un regard éteint dans celui de son ami.

— Non, je ne te laisserai pas Gray, je te l'ai promis.

— Alors je te libère de ta promesse.

— Hors de question !

— Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais t'en sortir…

La peau de Gray était si pâle… Natsu lui caressa tendrement la joue puis de son pouce, découvrit ses lèvres fines et d'une pâleur extrême. Il semblait plus mort que vif… Natsu le sentait proche de la fin. Pourtant il ne voulait s'y résoudre.

— Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, murmura-t-il. Je ne me vois juste… pas continuer si tu n'es pas là. J'ai besoin de toi Gray.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Gray aurait voulu la capturer de ses doigts mais il n'avait plus la force de lever la main. Au lieu de cela, il observa longuement Natsu. Il semblait désespéré, en était-il la cause ? Etait-il possible que quelqu'un tienne à ce point à lui ?

— D'accord, souffla-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le sommeil même si dormir voulait dire, risquer de ne plus se réveiller. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le moment idéal ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien et en sécurité dans des bras chaleureux et aimants. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il était si lointain que jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Le ressentir de nouveau à ce moment précis était apaisant.

— Reste avec moi, supplia Natsu en sanglotant.

L'une de ses larmes s'échoua sur la joue glacée de Gray dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente. Natsu le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il souhaitait par là le réchauffer mais lui-même était transi de froid et épuisé. Il observa encore un peu son ami. Son visage semblait apaisé et un léger sourire fleurissait le coin de ses lèvres. Il aimait ce sourire et il voulait le revoir. Natsu se rapprocha doucement pour déposer ses lèvres sur ce sourire, l'imprimant dans sa peau jusqu'à son cœur. Il ne sut pourquoi il fit ce geste, il en avait juste besoin à cet instant. Y réfléchir lui semblait futile.

 **oOoOo**

Le sommeil de Natsu fut entrecoupé de nombreux réveils tourmentés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout se rendormir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais au loin, une pâle lueur apparaissait au travers de la forêt clairsemée. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps… la lumière du jour lui avait tellement manqué ! Et pourtant, il n'était resté que quelques mois enfermés dans cette foutue grotte. Que dire de Gray qui n'avait plus vu le soleil depuis son plus jeune âge ?

Natsu observa le jeune homme assoupi. Il respirait encore à son grand soulagement. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il s'était réveillé autant de fois dans la nuit, par crainte que son cœur ait cessé de battre…

— Gray ?

Natsu le secoua doucement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il manque ce moment précieux du premier jour de sa liberté.

— Gray, réveille-toi !

Il entendit un léger gémissement mais il lui fallut insister encore quelques minutes pour que les paupières de son ami se mettent en mouvement.

— Hum…

— Gray…

Il lui caressa doucement le visage pour achever son réveil.

— Natsu…, souffla le jeune homme doucement.

— Réveille-toi Gray, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable mais Natsu songea que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il s'extirpa de sa place contre le tronc d'arbre en faisant bien attention de ne pas bousculer Gray, puis se leva doucement. Il s'étendit longuement, sentant ses muscles douloureux se réveiller et ses articulations craquer. Ce n'était pas le meilleur réveil de toute sa vie mais il s'en contenterait.

— Tu t'en vas, bredouilla Gray.

Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

Natsu s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

— Pas sans toi. Jamais, lui répondit-il en lui offrant son grand sourire. Je vais te porter pour te montrer quelque chose si tu le veux bien, d'accord ?

Gray acquiesça. Il voulut se lever de lui-même mais toute force l'avait définitivement abandonnée et bien qu'il lui ait demandé de le laisser, Gray craignait que Natsu ne parte sans lui ou ne puisse plus le porter. La simple idée de le voir partir lui procura une terreur insupportable. Mais Natsu lui prouva immédiatement que ses craintes n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il le souleva avec moins de difficulté que Gray ne l'aurait cru. Etait-il si léger que cela ?

Natsu cala le corps de son ami entre ses bras. Le repos lui avait visiblement fait du bien même si son corps se rappelait à lui. Une fois qu'il fut assez stable sur ses deux jambes, il suivit la lueur entre les arbres. Celle-ci prenait déjà une teinte rosée, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas manquer le lever du soleil.

Le jeune homme avança prudemment, prenant garde aux racines qui pouvaient le faire trébucher, tout en jetant régulièrement un œil attentif à son ami. Celui-ci avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Natsu voyait qu'il luttait avec peine. Plus que quelques mètres et il serait à l'orée de la forêt. Le jeune homme souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres obstacles susceptibles de leur gêner le passage… mais une fois franchis les derniers arbres, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant une vaste plaine dont l'horizon était complètement découvert. Natsu s'arrêta en souriant, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Le jeune homme repéra un arbre dont le tronc pourrait leur offrir un dossier contre lequel se poser. Comme lors de leur précédente pause, il se glissa entre le tronc et Gray et l'enserra de ses bras. Cette fois, il l'encouragea à rester assis face à l'horizon.

— Ouvre les yeux Gray et regarde.

Le jeune homme se sentait si las. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de laisser son esprit s'endormir. Mais la voix enjouée de Natsu le poussa à l'écouter même si la simple tâche d'ouvrir les paupières lui semblait insurmontable. Lorsqu'une douce lumière filtra au travers de ses cils, Gray ressentit le besoin d'en vouloir plus.

Natsu l'observait et lorsque son ami ouvrit suffisamment ses paupières il lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Regarde Gray, le soleil se lève.

Il vit des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux et son menton trembler d'émotion.

— Merci Natsu…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Bien que la mélancolie flotte sur la majorité de ce chapitre, il se termine avec plus de douceur que le précédent. Mais rien n'est joué pour autant pour nos deux adolescents.

Comment voyez-vous la suite ? J'attends vos avis et hypothèses avec impatience :)

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas avant décembre cette fois-ci mais je vais m'y mettre sérieusement pour ne pas que l'attente soit trop longue. Je vous dirai aussi combien de chapitres il reste à ce moment-là.

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très belle année 2018 ! Comment ça vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Arthemysia, vous savez ? Celle qui est toujours à la bourre ! Oui, celle-ci :p Bon blague à part, je me dois de vous expliquer ce vilain retard qui n'est pas que de ma faute (si si, je vous jure !) Je voulais avancer et terminer mes deux chapitres en cours (celui-ci et celui de _Mortelle destinée_ ) le week-end du 13 janvier mais j'ai été malade tout le week-end, au lit avec de la fièvre et je vous passe le reste. Donc j'avais prévu de me rattraper le suivant, le week-end dernier donc, mais 3 jours avant, j'apprends que je dois bosser tout le week-end . J'ai quand même eu mon lundi de libre et du coup, c'est là que j'ai le plus avancé sur ce chapitre de _Sous terre_. J'ai passé mon après-midi dessus et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Je ne sais pas s'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes mais je l'espère. En tout cas, il est bien plus long que les précédents, histoire de me faire pardonner un peu.

Bref, désolée pour ce long retard et ce non moins long blabla.

 _ **Petit résumé du précédent chapitre :**_ _Gray et Natsu ont réussi à fuir les combats mais à peine sont-ils arrivés dans la forêt, que Gray se fait enlever par le gardien qui lui a fait vivre l'enfer dans son enfance. Celui-ci menace de lui faire revivre les abus que le jeune homme aurait préféré de loin oublier. Après quelques recherches, Natsu réussit à le retrouver mais le découvre en fâcheuse posture. Le jeune homme lutte avec acharnement avec le gardien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit sur le point de le tuer. Gray, qui a repris conscience, se saisit de son arme et le tue. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent avec soulagement mais la fièvre de Gray le rattrape et celui-ci s'effondre. Natsu ne s'avoue pas vaincu, il conduit Gray à couvert où les deux garçons se reposent quelques heures. Puis, malgré l'état inquiétant de Gray, ils reprennent la route, Natsu voulant à tout prix que son ami voie son premier lever de soleil qui signera son premier jour de liberté._

* * *

 _ **Sous terre**_

 **\- X-**

Une brume épaisse s'était emparée de la forêt, la plongeant dans un flou vaporeux d'où la lumière peinait à filtrer. Seules trois lueurs vacillantes en émergeaient issues de lampes-tempête qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Elles scrutaient chaque recoin, balayant le paysage de leur lumière diffuse. Les silhouettes d'où pendaient les précieuses sources d'éclairage, s'esquissaient difficilement, telles des âmes errantes qui n'auraient pas trouvé le chemin vers la rédemption.

Après une heure de marche dans cette atmosphère étouffante, les trois hommes voyaient leur détermination de départ s'essouffler.

— On aurait dû attendre quelques heures avant de partir à leur recherche, maugréa Wakaba.

La voix de l'homme se répercuta entre les arbres alors même qu'il avait eu l'impression de murmurer. Il récolta un regard sombre de son ami qui le précédait.

— Je pense plutôt qu'on aurait dû partir plus tôt, grogna Macao.

Il sentit une main ferme mais amicale lui presser l'épaule.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour eux et je le comprends mais avant l'aube, nous n'avions aucune chance de les retrouver, lui rappela Gildartz qui s'était placé à sa hauteur en entendant son compagnon de route commencer à perdre espoir.

— Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné ces deux gosses…

Macao avait insisté pendant des heures pour partir à la recherche de Gray et Natsu. Après leur victoire sur les gardiens de la montagne, les rebelles avaient conduit les prisonniers survivants dans un campement situé à des kilomètres de là. Les blessés avaient été soignés pendant que les autres se reposaient au coin d'un bon feu, se revigorant d'une soupe riche préparée pour leur retour.

Macao avait été légèrement blessé, aussi, malgré son bonheur de retrouver Wakaba, son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis le saccage de son village et son enlèvement des années plus tôt, il avait très vite insisté pour partir à la recherche de ses deux jeunes compagnons d'infortune. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait responsable de leur sort.

Gildartz, le rebelle grâce auquel les prisonniers de la montagne avaient pu être libérés, s'était proposé de l'accompagner ; et Wakaba, trop heureux de retrouver son vieil ami, s'était joint à eux. Deux autres équipes avaient été envoyées pour ratisser les environs. Leur mission : retrouver deux adolescents dont l'un était gravement malade et en danger immédiat.

Malheureusement, sitôt le soleil émergeant de l'horizon, une épaisse brume s'était soudain levée, recouvrant tout le paysage environnent.

— Vous saviez que la brume allait tomber, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Macao, observant le dos du colosse qui avait repris sa place en tête de la marche.

— Disons que je m'en doutais, répondit-il évasif.

— Comment ? insista Wakaba curieux.

— Je suis un voyageur, avec le temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître certains signes…

Cet homme semblait pour le moins mystérieux aux yeux de Macao et quand bien même il souhaitait connaître son histoire et ce qui l'avait mené à participer à une telle rébellion, il souhaitait par-dessus tout retrouver Gray et Natsu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et pour cela, toute sa concentration ne serait pas du superflu.

Les trois hommes poursuivirent leur avancée dans le silence de l'aube. La lumière du soleil filtrait de plus en plus au travers de l'épaisse brume, annonçant une belle journée ensoleillée. Pourtant, Macao ne réussissait pas à se réjouir de voir bientôt à nouveau le soleil briller dans le ciel. Il s'était longtemps fait une raison sur sa captivité et pour lui, tout espoir d'être un jour libre et d'apprécier toutes les beautés que recelaient le monde, devenu utopique. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'un gamin ferait renaître l'étincelle de l'espoir dans son cœur… C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait retrouver Natsu et tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il était en vie avec Gray – ce pauvre gosse qui avait subi toutes les abominations – alors il ne prendrait aucun plaisir à regarder à nouveau le soleil briller.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Macao faillit rentrer dans Gildartz qui s'était brusquement arrêté.

— Qu… ! voulut-il demander mais le meneur du groupe le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

L'homme indiqua une direction du doigt et s'avança avec prudence tandis que Macao et Wakaba se firent plus attentifs, tout en essayant d'apercevoir ce qui intriguait autant Gildartz.

Macao crut apercevoir une forme imposante et inerte à quelques mètres devant eux. Un animal assoupi peut-être ? Ou bien… le corps d'un homme ! Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la certitude qu'il s'agisse d'un corps humain se précisait.

Gildartz leur fit signe qu'il allait inspecter les environs. Wakaba s'occupa de vérifier la direction opposée au rebelle et Macao… Macao resta figé quelques instants à deux pas du corps. Puis il prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour vérifier s'il restait un souffle de vie dans la masse inerte. Cet homme était bien mort et vu sa corpulence, Macao était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas du cadavre de l'un de ses jeunes amis. Il ressentit alors un soulagement qu'il trouva, une fraction de seconde, injuste pour le pauvre homme jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ses vêtements. Et là, ce fut un tout autre sentiment qui l'envahit : une profonde colère.

— Je n'ai signalé aucune autre présence humaine dans les parages mais vaut mieux rester prudents, l'informa à mi-voix Gildartz de retour de sa patrouille. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

L'homme s'accroupit près du cadavre, n'attendant pas la réponse de Macao qui fixait rageusement l'un des gardiens de la montagne.

— Il est mort, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un regret.

— Visiblement, il a été tué par quelqu'un…, releva Gildartz en s'avisant de la blessure sanguinolente qui s'étalait sur son dos. Le sang a en partie séché, cela a dû se produire il y a plusieurs heures.

— Venez voir, les héla Wakaba à quelques mètres d'eux. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. Il y a des restes de tissu déchiré et une épée juste-là.

Les mains tremblantes, Macao s'empara des morceaux de tissu et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudainement.

— Ne me dites pas que…

Il se précipita vers le corps du gardien et le retourna sans ménagement d'un violent coup de botte. Ce qu'il découvrit lui donna la nausée.

— Quoi ?! s'enquirent ses deux compagnons.

— C'est ce salopard, siffla Macao. La pire ordure qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un gardien de la montagne habitué à certaines pratiques… inqualifiables. Ne me demandez pas de vous les révéler, j'en ai la nausée rien que d'y penser. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'à mon arrivée, il y avait pas mal de gosses parmi les prisonniers et qu'un seul a survécu à ses sévices, révéla Macao les poings serrés et la voix tremblante.

— Seigneur…

— Et tu sais qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gildartz.

— Mon instinct me dit que le gosse a croisé pour la dernière fois son bourreau.

Macao resta pensif un instant puis releva la tête avec détermination.

— Si Gray et Natsu sont responsables de la mort de cette ordure, ils sont peut-être encore dans les parages. J'espère juste qu'ils sont encore vivants !

L'homme regarda les vestiges de la tunique qu'il supposait avoir appartenue à Gray. Le tissu de sa chemise de nuit était fait de coton contrairement à leurs tuniques de prisonnier, dans un lin grossier et inconfortable.

— Si comme tu l'as dit l'un d'eux est malade et affaibli, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Remettons-nous en route !

Avant de reprendre leurs recherches, les trois hommes cachèrent le corps du gardien pour ne pas qu'il soit retrouvé trop rapidement par d'éventuels collègues. Macao se réjouit d'avance à l'idée que ce salopard se retrouve à la merci des charognards…

Gildartz récupéra l'épée sanglante puis les trois hommes se remirent en route.

Tout en gardant un œil concentré autour de lui, Macao ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre le gardien et les deux garçons. Jusqu'où avait été cette pourriture ? Qui lui avait administré le coup fatal ? Il était sûr que Natsu, pour protéger son ami, avait dû employer la force jusqu'à tuer l'agresseur de Gray. La simple idée de se dire que ce garçon au cœur pur avait dû en passer par là le répugnait. Ces ordures avaient détruit une grande partie de ce qui avait de bon dans le monde et Macao souhaitait de tout son cœur que ces deux gamins ne revivent plus jamais pareille horreur. Ils méritaient plus que quiconque de vivre heureux et éloignés de la folie des hommes. Encore fallait-il qu'ils soient en vie pour avoir cette chance…

Les trois hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, supposant que les deux adolescents avaient sans doute voulu se mettre à l'abri d'éventuels poursuivants. Mais vers où avaient-ils pu se diriger ? Macao aperçut le soleil filtrer peu à peu à l'horizon et soudain, il sut où les chercher.

— L'ouest ! déclara-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Wakaba qui le suivait et stopper Gildartz, menant toujours la marche. Ils ont dû prendre la direction de l'ouest.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Gildartz, un sourcil levé.

— Connaissant Natsu, il a dû vouloir montrer à Gray le soleil se lever !

Jugeant cet argument plus que plausible, les trois hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en suivant le rai de lumière qui soulignait l'horizon. Il leur fallut encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre une vaste clairière dégagée d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur le levant.

Macao se figea un instant devant la beauté du paysage avant de vite en revenir à l'essentiel. Si Gray et Natsu étaient venus dans cet endroit, ils avaient dû chercher un coin protégé où ils pouvaient se reposer. L'homme balaya le paysage du regard mais il faisait encore trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit.

— Séparons-nous, suggéra Gildartz. Mais gardez toujours un œil prudent, on ne sait pas s'il reste des gardiens dans les environs.

Macao se rapprocha des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tiraillé entre l'espoir de retrouver ses deux amis et la peur qu'il ne les retrouve jamais… Le chant des oiseaux l'apaisa un peu de sa morosité. Il s'en imprégna un instant, les laissant le regorger d'un espoir nouveau dont il se servit pour reprendre ses recherches avec attention.

— Là ! s'écria Wakaba soudainement.

Macao sentit son cœur bondir de sa poitrine et se précipita vers la voix de son ami. Il repéra rapidement la seule lueur immobile qui matérialisait l'emplacement de Wakaba. Macao arriva essoufflé au pied d'un chêne au tronc gigantesque. A son pied, ses deux jeunes amis inconscients étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

— Non…

Wakaba était déjà auprès de Gray, Macao se dirigea vers Natsu, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa peau était pâle et le jeune homme semblait plus mort que vif.

— Natsu !

Il posa ses doigts tremblants contre son pouls, vite soulagé de le sentir se soulever doucement.

— Natsu, le secoua légèrement son ami. Réveille-toi mon garçon !

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux mais alors qu'il semblait vouloir les ouvrir, il s'assoupit une nouvelle fois. Malgré son état d'épuisement, il ne semblait pas en danger immédiate alors Macao se tourna vers Gray. Au même moment, Gildartz les rejoignit tout en gardant un œil derrière lui pour surveiller leurs arrières.

— Comment vont-ils ?

— Je pense que Natsu va s'en sortir, révéla Macao alors qu'il était en train de s'accroupir auprès de Gray.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant l'état du jeune homme. Sa pâleur cadavérique ressortait davantage encore à la lumière de la torche. Wakaba ne disait rien mais son visage fermé inquiéta Macao.

— Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour lui, murmura l'ami de Macao.

— Non ! rétorqua ce dernier.

Wakaba s'écarta pour laisser la place à son ami. Macao souleva délicatement Gray et l'observa attentivement. De profonds cernes marquaient la base de ses yeux tandis que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'un mince filet blanc.

— Gray ! Allez petit, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant alors que tu as retrouvé ta liberté ! Bats-moi mon garçon ! Pour toi et pour Natsu, je t'en prie !

Ses tremblements l'empêchaient de vérifier convenablement le pouls du jeune homme. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que les larmes recouvraient son visage.

— Wakaba, fais le guet, demanda Gildartz en rejoignant Macao.

Il mit ses doigts contre le cou de Gray et attendit un temps qui parut infini à Macao qui retenait le corps du jeune homme contre lui.

— C'est très faible mais… il respire encore.

— Merci Seigneur, se signa Macao reconnaissant comme jamais.

— Mais je pense qu'il lui reste peu de temps. Il faut le ramener au camp maintenant. Wakaba, prépare la civière, nous allons l'étendre dessus.

Wakaba sortit de son sac une toile qu'il déplia soigneusement. Il se saisit des deux morceaux de bois qui dépassaient de son sac et les inséra à l'intérieur des coutures prévues à cet effet.

— C'est prêt, prévint l'homme en s'approchant de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du deuxième ?

— Je le prendrai sur mon dos, proposa Macao. Je préfère vous laisser le soin de Gray, j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien avec ces foutus tremblements qui ne veulent pas cesser.

Macao se maintint machinalement la main qui ne cessait ses mouvements intempestifs depuis qu'il avait découvert les deux adolescents.

— Très bien, on va y aller doucement. Ce gamin n'est pas loin de passer les portes du royaume des esprits, il faut se montrer prudent avec lui.

Gildartz récupéra son sac dans lequel il fouilla à la recherche des potions que lui avait confiées la guérisseuse du camp.

— Je vais lui donner ça avant. Ces plantes servent à ralentir la progression du mal, je ne sais pas si ça suffira à le maintenir en vie mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons compter que sur ça. Wakaba, fais chauffer un peu d'eau, il faut faire infuser ce mélange de plantes pour qu'il soit efficace.

L'ami de Macao s'exécuta aussitôt. Il prépara un petit feu avec quelques branches trouvées à proximité et déposa une gamelle cabossée directement sur la flamme. En attendant, Gildartz récupéra une couverture de son sac et recouvrit délicatement le moribond avec l'aide de Macao. Il ne releva pas la quasi nudité du jeune homme mais son cœur se serra à l'idée de tout ce que ce gosse avait dû subir pour se retrouver dans un tel état.

— Bats-toi gamin, chuchota-t-il avant de vérifier l'eau.

 **oOoOo**

Il avait l'impression de flotter tant son corps, pourtant perclus de douleur il y a peu, semblait léger, débarrassé définitivement de ses muscles endoloris et de ses os raidis. Autour de lui, une lumière légère l'entourait tandis qu'une douce chaleur le recouvrait des pieds jusqu'au cou. Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait si bien qu'il voulait paresser encore un peu. Etre éloigné de la réalité qu'il savait, se rappellerait à lui bien assez tôt et pas forcément de la façon dont il aurait souhaitée. Il laissa alors sa tête basculer lentement sur le côté puis se rendormit.

Quand sa conscience revint à la surface, il sentit que son corps se réveillait en même temps. Une douleur lancinante lui vrilla l'épaule et ses membres engourdis semblaient aussi lourds que le plomb. La sensation de plénitude éprouvée un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu.

Malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières, le jeune homme s'efforça à les ouvrir. Cette fois, le besoin de se réveiller fut plus fort que son envie de prolonger son repos. Il y eut une première tentative puis une deuxième avant qu'il réussisse enfin à libérer ses iris de l'ombre de ses paupières. Bien que la lumière fût ténue, il sentit ses yeux se gorger de larmes. Le jeune homme se les essuya du dos de la main avant de les laisser enfin observer son environnement.

Il était vraisemblablement sous une toile de tente. D'épais tapis recouvraient le sol, l'isolant de l'humidité de la terre. Sa paillasse était confortable bien qu'à même le sol et les couvertures qui l'enveloppaient suffisamment chaudes pour lui permettre un sommeil réparateur.

Mais où était-il ?

L'esprit embrouillé de Natsu ne réussissait pas à démêler les fils de sa mémoire. Il avait beau tenter de se souvenir des derniers instants avant que le sommeil l'emporte, il n'y eut rien. C'était le vide total dans son esprit.

Vérifiant qu'il n'était pas prisonnier d'une quelconque façon, Natsu se redressa sur son séant mais dut attendre que sa tête cesse de tourner avant d'entreprendre de se lever.

Une fois son malaise passé, il se redressa doucement sur les genoux avant de se mettre debout. Ses articulations émirent un grincement désagréable et son corps tangua dangereusement. Natsu se figea pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle position. Etant donné la réaction de son corps, cela devait faire un sacré moment qu'il était alité… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Curieux de connaître les réponses à ses questions, le jeune homme avança lentement jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa tente. Il écarta prudemment les deux pans de tissu et se retrouva face à un fourmillement qui l'étourdit un instant. Il plissa les yeux, gêné par la lumière du jour.

Des hommes et des femmes, habillés simplement, faisaient des allers et venues, les mains chargées, tantôt de linge, tantôt de seaux. Chaque habitant de cet étrange village composé de tentes semblait avoir une tâche propre à accomplir. De l'autre côté, il vit quelques enfants aux joues crasseuses jouer à s'attraper, des éclats de rire ponctuant leur partie. Natsu ne sut pourquoi cette scène l'émut à ce point mais il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Avant de s'extraire complètement de son abri, Natsu observa l'ensemble du camp en essayant de reconnaître des signes de danger. Mais le fait était qu'il avait l'impression d'être chez lui à cet instant. Un sentiment de sécurité bienfaisant imprégnant son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait… mais quoi ? Un sentiment de vide l'envahit aussitôt, remplaçant le bien-être ressenti juste avant.

Devant lui, Natsu aperçut la silhouette d'un homme se diriger droit sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu le hèle tout en lui faisant un geste de la main amicale. Un sourire s'étendait sur son visage avenant.

— Natsu !

Cette voix… il la connaissait mais ne réussissait ni à mettre un nom, ni un visage dessus. Quand l'homme fut assez près, Natsu put y lire un profond soulagement. Son large sourire le rassura et ses yeux larmoyants le convainquirent qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Natsu ! répéta l'homme en posant ses mains sur ses joues, vérifiant qu'il était en un seul morceau avant de le serrer étroitement contre lui. Bon sang, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas !

S'inquiétant de son manque de réaction, Macao s'écarta du jeune homme et le tint à bout de bras pour l'observer attentivement.

— Natsu ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.

Une vague de panique s'empara du jeune homme lequel dut s'asseoir pour se reprendre. Il camoufla son visage de ses mains et respira profondément.

— Je vais chercher quelqu'un…, proposa Macao.

— Non… restez… s'il vous plaît, le supplia Natsu, crispant ses doigts sur la manche de sa tunique.

 _Vous ?_ s'étonna Macao.

— Natsu, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête dans tous les sens avant de relever son visage larmoyant.

— Je sais que je vous connais, je le sais mais il y a quelque chose là-dedans qui m'empêche de me souvenir ! déclara Natsu en se tapotant le crâne.

Macao lui frotta le dos, tentant de le rassurer. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça de cette amnésie qu'il jugea temporaire. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son cœur se serrer. D'après lui, la peur de découvrir la vérité devait exercer un blocage dans son esprit. Il était temps qu'il revienne à la réalité et si lui ne réussissait pas, il ferait intervenir la guérisseuse du camp.

— Je m'appelle Macao, révéla-t-il en jetant un œil sur son ami.

Natsu se redressa brusquement, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de son interlocuteur.

— Ma… Macao, répéta le jeune homme. Macao…

Sa mémoire revint violemment dans un méli-mélo de sang et de larmes. Les images qui surgissaient se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Rien n'était cohérent mais d'une violence extrême. Le sang, les cris, le son des armes s'entrechoquant et puis la peur. Une peur sans nom qui l'envahit brutalement. Non pas celle de perdre la vie mais celle de perdre un être cher. Quelqu'un qui lui était devenu aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait. Un visage s'esquissa. Maigre, d'une pâleur extrême, ses lèvres translucides s'étendaient pourtant dans un fin sourire. Cette vision lui serra le cœur.

— Gray !

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux exorbités, il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il reconnaissait maintenant parfaitement. Macao, celui qui les avait sauvés lui et Gray et grâce auquel ils avaient pu gagner leur liberté. Le reste de ses souvenirs s'enchaînèrent naturellement jusqu'aux derniers : cet immonde gardien couché sur son ami, sa mort par la main de Gray qui lui avait ainsi sauvé la vie, puis sa propre tentative de sauver son ami de cette foutue maladie qui l'avait rattrapé.

— Où est-il ?! s'écria Natsu paniqué. Dis-moi où il est, je t'en supplie !

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à Macao comme si sa vie en dépendait. La terreur que Gray ne soit plus de ce monde menaçait de le rendre fou.

— Calme-toi Natsu. Viens donc manger un peu près du feu et nous parlerons.

— Pas avant que tu me dises où il est ! refusa Natsu.

Macao soupira devant l'entêtement de son ami. Il avait besoin de manger un peu après des jours de vache maigre et pourtant… pourtant il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude.

— Très bien mais sache que tu n'apprendras pas grand-chose de mes lèvres.

— Parle !

— Il est en vie mais je ne sais pas comment il va pour le moment…

Macao s'interrompit en voyant le visage baigné de larmes de Natsu. Son cœur se serra en le voyant si vulnérable pour la toute première fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, encourageant Natsu à se laisser aller à ses sanglots.

— J'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'il était mort, renifla le jeune homme. C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

Macao le berça encore quelques instants avant que Natsu finisse par s'extraire de ses bras en se frottant les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir de la peine, Natsu.

— J'aimerais le voir, s'enquit le jeune homme.

Malgré le gonflement de ses yeux et la rougeur qui les soulignaient, son regard fut à nouveau déterminé au grand soulagement de Macao.

— La guérisseuse est avec lui, lui apprit Macao en indiquant une tente près de la sienne. Elle ne laisse personne s'en approcher mis à part elle et sa jeune assistante. Attendons qu'elle sorte, veux-tu ?

Natsu acquiesça malgré l'envie de se précipiter vers la tente où Gray était soigné.

— Tu vas manger un peu en attendant.

— Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna Natsu mais son estomac le trahit aussitôt en manifestant sa désapprobation.

Bien que son ventre eût crié famine, Natsu ne put avaler que quelques bouchées, son estomac se nouant douloureusement. Les yeux rivés sur la tente de son ami, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas bondir et se précipiter à l'intérieur. Pour détourner son esprit malmené, il décida d'interroger Macao sur ce qu'il s'était passé après que lui et Gray se soient enfuis vers la forêt.

— Je ne saurais te dire combien de temps les combats se sont poursuivis après votre départ…, répondit Macao en fronçant les sourcils. Nos sauveurs sortaient de partout alors que nous pensions que les gardiens étaient plus nombreux. Au final, je ne sais pas combien ils étaient… Beaucoup sont morts et d'autres sont rentrés gravement blessés. Mais les gardiens ont tous été abattus.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, impressionné par le récit de son ami. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que les gardiens aient pu être mis à mal par les hommes qui les avaient sauvés et pourtant… leur courage et leur force n'avaient rien à envier à celles de leurs ennemis !

— Ne te méprends pas Natsu, la guerre n'est pas finie. Il reste de nombreux prisonniers à délivrer. La mine de la montagne n'est pas la seule à extraire la pierre de sang et les femmes et les enfants n'ont pas encore été délivrés.

— Oh… Mais cette victoire est encourageante, non ? demanda Natsu un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Macao s'était demandé s'il reverrait un jour ce sourire. Quel soulagement pour lui de voir que l'optimisme de ce jeune homme n'était pas mort !

— Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, une expédition est prévue demain à l'aube.

Natsu était tenté de participer aux futurs combats mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable en sachant que son ami était toujours dans un état grave. Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin d'être avec lui.

— Tu vas y aller ? s'enquit Natsu le regard fixé sur la tente de Gray.

— Non, déclara Macao avec un léger sourire.

Surpris, Natsu se tourna vers lui et fut intrigué par son regard perdu vers un groupe d'enfants jouant avec une balle de chiffon un peu plus loin. Natsu songea que les éclats de rire qui résonnaient alors étaient une bénédiction.

— Tu avais raison, reprit Macao en se tournant à nouveau vers son jeune ami. Il faut toujours garder espoir.

— Je… je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea le jeune homme.

— Tu vois les enfants qui jouent devant nous ? Ils sont rescapés des rafles qui ont été perpétrées dans leurs villages. Leurs parents ont été emportés par les soldats… L'un d'eux s'appelle Roméo.

— Roméo ? Mais c'est le nom de ton…

— De mon fils, oui, répondit l'homme les yeux humides.

— Oh Macao, je suis tellement content pour toi ! se réjouit Natsu le cœur gonflé de joie pour son ami. Mais alors, ça veut que ton épouse est là aussi !

Le visage de Macao se referma brusquement.

— Les rescapés de mon village ont erré des mois, changeant de lieu pour survivre afin d'échapper aux soldats… Elle est tombée malade quand Roméo avait trois ans, les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire.

— Je suis désolé, murmura Natsu en pressant son bras avec chaleur. J'aurais aimé que tu les retrouves tous les deux.

— Moi aussi Natsu… mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si je suis triste de l'avoir perdue, je sais qu'elle a protégé notre fils avec toute la force dont elle disposait. Je suis fier d'elle et je sais qu'elle continuera à vivre à travers mon petit garçon.

— Tu as raison.

Un silence bienfaisant s'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette féminine ne sorte de la tente de Gray. Natsu se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la guérisseuse. Celle-ci le fixa d'un œil peu amène. Son regard était dur et son visage fermé, si Macao ne lui avait pas dit qu'une guérisseuse était au côté de Gray, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle puisse en être une. Est-ce qu'une femme aussi austère était capable de prendre soin de malades ?

— Comment va-t-il ?!

— Je vois que tu t'es vite remis, déclara-t-elle.

— Oui, je vais bien… Merci de m'avoir soigné…, s'interrompit-il en ne sachant pas comme s'appelait la guérisseuse.

— Dame Polyussica, lui révéla Macao qui venait tout juste de le rejoindre.

— Oui euh, merci. Et donc, comment va Gray ?

Polyussica parut agacée par la familiarité de Natsu mais n'en fit pas mention. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa un long soupir, d'irritation ou de fatigue, Natsu n'aurait su le dire.

— J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, déclara-t-elle en s'essuyant le front.

Celui-ci était baigné de sueur, remarqua Natsu, comprenant que la femme était auprès de son ami depuis des heures.

— Comment ça ? la pressa-t-il pourtant.

— Tout dépendra de lui, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

— Mais… D'après vous, pensez-vous qu'il va s'en sortir ?

— D'après mon expérience, non.

Natsu sentit ses genoux flancher. Macao qui était à ses côtés eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

— Mais d'après mon expérience, il n'aurait jamais dû survivre jusque-là non plus, reprit la vieille femme acariâtre.

Même si elle semblait aussi froide que la glace, cette femme venait de lui souffler à mot couvert, qu'il restait un espoir pour que Gray s'en sorte. Certes, cet espoir était mince mais Natsu voulait s'y accrocher avec force.

— Merci, murmura-t-il à son intention.

— Tu devrais le rejoindre, ce gosse ne cessait de souffler ton prénom dans son sommeil. Ah, ces humains ! soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Natsu fixa la tente avec angoisse mais prit son courage à deux mains avant de se diriger vers elle. Macao garda un œil affectueux sur lui tout en adressant une prière muette aux esprits protecteurs. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son fils, chaque jour il les remerciait de l'avoir protégé pendant ses six années de captivité. Aujourd'hui, c'était ces deux garçons qui avaient besoin de leur protection et il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'ils ne les abandonnent pas.

 **oOoOo**

Arrivé devant la tente de Gray, Natsu s'arrêta un instant pour respirer profondément. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Il devait se reprendre et vite ! D'une main tremblante, Natsu écarta les deux pans de la toile. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres était accroupie, passant un linge humide sur le visage de son ami qu'il ne réussissait pas encore à apercevoir. Natsu resta fixé sur sa main reposant sur la couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Elle était si pâle et fine que ses veines transparaissaient au travers.

Quand la jeune fille s'aperçut de la présence de Natsu, elle se redressa et lui offrit un sourire amical. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Onze, douze ans tout au plus, songea-t-il.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Wendy, se présenta-t-elle en chuchotant. Tu es Natsu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…, répondit-il.

— Je te laisse avec lui. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à appeler et je viendrai, offrit-elle en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

— Merci.

Après son départ, Natsu recentra son attention sur Gray. Son regard se posa sur son visage au teint blafard, accentué davantage encore à la lumière du jour. Ses joues creuses et ses profonds cernes ajoutaient à l'état inquiétant de son ami. De la sueur perlait sur son front, indiquant la présence de cette foutue fièvre persistante. Bouleversé, Natsu s'agenouilla près de lui et reprit la tâche que la jeune Wendy faisait à son arrivée. Il se saisit du linge qui trempait dans la bassine métallique reposant à côté de son lit. L'eau était fraîche sans être glacée et Natsu sentit que la sensation du linge humide sur la peau de Gray lui était bénéfique.

— Nats…, murmura Gray les lèvres tremblantes.

Le jeune homme bouleversé reposa le linge humide et se saisit de sa main qu'il pressa tendrement dans la sienne.

— Je suis là Gray, je suis là.

Il resta à ses côtés longuement puis, sans réellement réfléchir à son geste, il s'allongea auprès de lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

— Je suis là et je ne compte pas te laisser.

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit, apaisé par les légers battements de son cœur.

* * *

 **Nda :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoue que c'est un chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire.

Maintenant, je pense que vous vous doutez qu'on arrive proche du dénouement ? Sauf changement de dernière minute, il ne devrait rester plus qu'un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Merci aux quelques-uns qui me suivent encore, d'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt !

PS : il est possible qu'il reste des fautes ou des coquilles mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire une énième fois avant de publier, j'espère que ça restera néanmoins compréhensible ^^'


	12. Chapitre 11

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Deux mois déjà que le chapitre X est sorti, le temps passe trop vite… J'ai eu quelques contretemps (encore une fois…) qui m'ont empêchée d'avancer autant que je l'aurais voulu. La dernière fois, je vous annonçais que ce chapitre serait le dernier mais il restait trop de passages importants pour que cela tienne dans un seul chapitre. Du coup, le chapitre XI sera l'avant-dernier et je clôturerais l'intrigue dans le XII.

Ce chapitre est assez calme mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture !

 _Dans le précédent chapitre, Gray et Natsu sont retrouvés par Macao, Wakaba et Gildartz et conduits en sûreté dans un camp rebelle. Là-bas, Gray est soigné par une étrange guérisseuse mais sa vie n'est pas hors de danger pour autant. Il doit encore se battre pour survivre…_

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- XI -**

Lorsque Natsu se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et le campement endormi, contrairement lors de son premier réveil où il grouillait de vie. Avant de se lever, il voulut vérifier l'état de Gray, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence silencieuse d'une jeune fille qui s'occupait avec douceur de son ami. Quel était son nom déjà ? essaya-t-il de se remémorer. _Wendy !_ La jeune fille se retourna au même moment, l'air contrit.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, la rassura Natsu.

Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur le visage pâle de Gray. Son état n'avait visiblement pas évolué depuis qu'il était venu le rejoindre quelques heures plus tôt. Sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Je crois… qu'il se bat. Comme l'a dit Dame Polyussica, il devrait être mort depuis longtemps mais au lieu de cela, il continue à s'accrocher. J'admire sa force, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Wendy avait raison. En dépit de tout ce que Gray avait vécu : son enlèvement, les mauvais traitements subis au cours de son enfance, sa maladie… en dépit de toutes ces épreuves qui auraient achevées le plus impressionnant guerrier, Gray vivait toujours. Certes, il devait lutter pour le rester mais le fait est qu'il était bien là, devant lui et qu'il respirait. Gray portait une force en lui et Natsu était bien décidé à le lui rappeler !

 **oOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent, Natsu ne quitta que très rarement le chevet de Gray. Se substituant à Wendy, il prit soin de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un frère. Il passait de l'eau sur son visage et humidifiait ses lèvres autant de fois que possible. Il lui faisait boire la décoction que Polyussica avait préparée avec soin. Son état était stable désormais mais les phases de réveil guère plus longues que quelques secondes. Gray ne restait jamais assez longtemps éveillé pour que Natsu et lui puissent échanger une conversation. Il avait même l'impression que lorsque Gray papillonnait des yeux, il ne le voyait pas réellement. Comme s'il était piégé entre deux mondes… Toutefois, Natsu lui parlait beaucoup, même lorsque son ami dormait profondément. La guérisseuse lui avait expliqué que parfois, cela pouvait aider, qu'il était possible qu'il l'entende de là où il se trouvait. Natsu devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait également du bien de s'ouvrir à lui, même s'il n'était pas sûr que sa voix l'atteigne.

Quand Macao leur rendit visite au petit matin, il se retrouva sans mot dire en voyant les deux adolescents blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne savait que penser de cet attachement qui liait les deux garçons mais songea que leur bonheur primait sur tout le reste. Peu importe le sens de leurs liens. Il profita de sa présence pour recouvrir Natsu d'une couverture, il posa un dernier regard protecteur sur les deux adolescents puis ressortit, le cœur lourd.

 **oOoOo**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, diffusant ses rayons d'une chaleur douce sur un paysage montagneux. Dans la plaine, deux enfants riaient aux éclats en courant joyeusement dans une vaste prairie tapissée de fleurs. A quelques mètres plus loin, un petit village, calme où la vie s'organisait sereinement. Certains habitants bavardaient entre eux, des enfants jouaient, des femmes lavaient le linge au bord d'un petit lavoir. Tout semblait si paisible… Les deux garçons surgirent au milieu de toute cette quiétude, tels des ouragans. Les adultes qu'ils croisèrent les suivirent du regard, riant ou souriant à leur passage.

 _Il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau dont le regard veillait sur l'innocence des deux enfants. Il ne comprenait pas très bien quel était son rôle dans ce tableau d'une perfection sans nom. Tout ce qu'il savait, il le sentait-là, juste au creux de son cœur. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de manque, une boule dans la poitrine, des larmes qui roulent. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait, il l'avait vécu dans une autre vie. Tout paraissait tellement lointain et irréel que cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Pourtant…_

Une belle jeune femme sortit d'une habitation modeste mais bien entretenue. Elle héla l'un des deux enfants.

— Mon chéri, fais attention ! le prévint-elle.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas M'dame, je le protègerai ! répondit l'enfant aux cheveux argentés.

« _Je te protègerai Gray_ »

 _Cette voix fit écho à celle de l'enfant en contrebas, une voix semblant sortir du néant, une voix qu'il avait presque oubliée. Et soudain, il comprit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les deux enfants sous ses yeux. Celui aux cheveux noirs, plus petit que l'autre, sans doute un peu plus jeune, semblait suivre son ami comme son ombre. Il paraissait un peu plus discret mais un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, révélant son bonheur. L'autre enfant faisait plus tête brûlée mais il portait un regard protecteur sur son ami._

— Je te protégerai pour toujours, acheva-t-il en se saisissant de sa main.

Il l'entraina à sa suite et les deux garçons disparurent dans des éclats de rire, derrière l'épaisse forêt qui jouxtait le village.

 _Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la mère du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux se déversèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Un étrange sentiment mêlé d'amour et de douleur s'emparait de son cœur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Puis, un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la belle jeune femme avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Son cœur se tordit un peu plus tandis que ses larmes refluaient._

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui mon amour, Gray est sous bonne garde avec Lyon.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de répondre à son étreinte.

 _Gray… Lyon ? Ces noms lui étaient familiers mais il peinait à se souvenir d'où il les connaissait. Tout paraissait vide et en même temps, il sentait que quelque part, il connaissait les réponses._

 _Il regarda le couple comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, imprimant leurs traits, leurs façons de marcher ou de se regarder._

Au moment où l'homme et la femme s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans leur maison, un nuage de poussière apparut aux abords du village, créant la confusion parmi les habitants qui se trouvaient encore à l'extérieur.

 _Lorsqu'il reconnut l'étendard, une peur sans nom prit possession de son corps. Il voulut crier, prévenir ces personnes chères à son cœur du danger mais ces derniers semblaient simplement surpris et s'approchèrent, intrigués par ce remue-ménage._

 _« Non ! » voulut-il hurler, mais aucun son ni même souffle ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Il n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant face à la tragédie qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur tous ces innocents, sur les personnes qu'il avait le plus aimées et qu'il avait pourtant oubliées jusqu'à ce jour._

 **oOoOo**

Natsu le veillait chaque jour, occupant la plus grande partie de ses journées au côté de Gray. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils avaient été délivrés de leur prison par les rebelles menés par Gildartz. Mais Natsu ne se sentait pas libre pour autant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux qu'à ce jour.

— Cette liberté ne vaut rien sans toi, murmura-t-il en épongeant le front plein de sueur de son ami.

Sa fièvre avait pourtant baissé depuis quelques jours mais elle revenait le hanter inlassablement. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui ficher la paix ?

Natsu vit les yeux de Gray s'agiter sous ses paupières. Depuis qu'il était plongé dans ce sommeil interminable, il avait toujours paru plus mort que vif mais cette fois, Gray semblait lutter contre une force invisible.

— Gray ? Tu peux m'entendre ?

Pour la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, Natsu était persuadé être capable de l'atteindre, où qu'il soit. Il se saisit fermement de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, murmurant une prière silencieuse aux esprits du bien pour qu'ils lui ramènent son précieux ami.

— Reviens-moi.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles du jeune homme malade, inquiétant davantage encore Natsu qui se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il voulait tant le rassurer en même temps que lui donner toute sa force.

 **oOoOo**

 _Tout se déroula si vite et pourtant il eut l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Il ne manqua aucune séquence : l'arrivée des soldats, les premières victimes à passer sous le fil de leurs épées, les enfants terrorisés, les mères les serrant contre leur sein… Puis il vit les deux enfants sortir des buissons, le regard interloqué par ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Inconscients du danger, ils essayèrent d'atteindre leurs parents qui se défendaient contre les envahisseurs._

— Maman, papa ! hurla l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, tandis que son ami regardait de tout côté, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Ses parents sans doute.

La mère du petit noiraud vit son enfant au loin. La terreur dans son regard retourna le cœur de celui qui les surplombait.

— Va-t-en mon bébé ! hurla-t-elle en voyant trois soldats arriver derrière les deux enfants.

Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'ils furent saisis sans ménagement. Les parents de l'enfant se précipitèrent vers eux, les yeux teintés à la fois de terreur et de colère.

— Lâchez-les ! hurla le père. Ces enfants sont innocents !

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage des trois assaillants juste au moment où une lame traversait l'abdomen du père de famille.

 _La nausée l'envahit pendant que son corps se prit de tremblements. Il entendit la femme hurler avant que son corps ne s'effondre et que son cri ne s'éteigne à son tour._

— Maman, papa ! hurla l'enfant en sanglotant.

 _Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lui aussi prononcé ces mêmes mots en même temps que le petit garçon sous ses yeux._

Son ami dont les joues étaient maculées de larmes serra le poing si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il cracha sur l'homme qui le maintenait avec fermeté, s'échinant à secouer ses petites jambes devant le rire insupportable de ces salopards.

— Enfoirés ! Vous me le paierez ! cracha-t-il enragé.

Pour seule réponse, il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit perdre momentanément le souffle. A ses côtés, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs pleurait toujours mais ses sanglots étaient silencieux et son regard fixé sur les corps inertes de ses parents. Il ne bougeait plus, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Puis les hommes qui tenaient toujours les deux enfants s'éloignèrent sans plus un regard en arrière. Le garçonnet aux cheveux argent au contraire, se retourna sur les parents de son ami pour leur faire une promesse, dans l'espoir qu'elle les atteigne dans leur chemin vers l'au-delà :

— Je prendrai soin de lui ! Je vous promets que je le protègerais ! Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber, jamais !

« _Je ne te laisserai jamais, Gray. Jamais…_ »

 **oOoOo**

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler des paupières toujours closes et agitées de Gray. Il lui essuyait délicatement en essayant de l'apaiser par ses mots et en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état mais sache que tu n'es pas seul. Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. S'il te plaît…

Natsu se saisit du corps amaigri de son ami, celui-ci était aussi léger qu'un oisillon, et le blottit doucement contre lui en le berçant.

— Alors réveille-toi et souris-moi, s'il te plaît. Ou engueule-moi mais ouvre les yeux !

Natsu ne sut combien de temps il resta là, Gray blottit dans ses bras, à le bercer pour l'apaiser. En sentant les muscles de son ami se relâcher, il comprit qu'il s'était enfin apaisé. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur son visage, ses larmes ne coulaient plus mais avaient laissé de longues traînées sur ses joues creuses. Natsu les essuya délicatement, le cœur serré. Il l'observa un long moment tout en lui caressant la joue de son pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les traits de son visage se crisper et ses lèvres remuer. Se pourrait-il que… ?

— Gray ? murmura-t-il, n'osant pas se laisser aller à de faux espoirs.

Les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent et avant que Natsu n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva devant ses iris bleus. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement vitreux mais ils étaient fixés sur lui, clignant légèrement pour s'habituer à la lumière tamisée sous la toile de tente.

— Gray…

La main du brun se leva doucement, légèrement tremblante. Elle se posa sur la joue de Natsu qui se figea, le cœur tambourinant furieusement. Il n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement par crainte que ce moment ne disparaisse à tout jamais.

La main de Gray retomba rapidement, trop faible pour que ses muscles ne se tendent ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Le jeune homme essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres sèches.

— Tu as soif ? comprit Natsu.

Gray acquiesça et son ami se saisit aussitôt du gobelet qui se trouvait près du lit avec une carafe d'eau. Il lui remplit à moitié et le fit boire en glissant sa main sous sa nuque pendant que l'autre lui versait délicatement le breuvage, gorgée par gorgée.

— Va doucement, lui conseilla-t-il.

Une goutte glissa le long de son menton que Natsu vint cueillir du bout des doigts.

Gray plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de son ami et le remercia du bout des lèvres. Natsu n'entendit qu'un son ténu mais son cœur s'allégea instantanément.

— Gray, je suis tellement content ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé… !

— S'il te plaît, ne dis rien de plus, souffla le jeune homme difficilement. Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux juste… rester là juste un peu.

Gray se blottit contre lui, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa tunique. Avait-il peur de ce qu'il apprendrait ? Natsu décida de le laisser un instant reprendre ses marques, puis il lui raconterait tout. En attendant, son ami semblait avoir davantage besoin de contact alors il referma les bras autour de son corps et nicha son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient encore le savon avec lequel Natsu les avait lavés la veille. C'était comme un parfum familier, capable de soulager les fardeaux les plus lourds. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la chevelure soyeuse de son ami. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau avaient poussé, retombant sur ses épaules.

Natsu n'osait esquisser un seul mot, de peur que cet instant ne s'envole à tout jamais. Il serra avec chaleur le corps encore fragile de Gray. Celui-ci resta silencieux mais Natsu sentit peu à peu son cœur ralentir contre sa poitrine en même temps qu'il resserra son emprise autour de lui. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

— Nous sommes libres.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Le dire à voix haute lui fit autant de bien que s'ils avaient été prononcés à son encontre. Gray frissonna puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du vêtement de son ami, indiquant que ses mots lui étaient parvenus.

— Oui Gray, nous sommes libres ! Grâce à Macao et Gildartz et tous ces hommes qui se sont rebellés contre nos geôliers ! Nous sommes libres et en vie…

Natsu resserra son étreinte, pris d'une émotion intense, à la fois en prenant enfin conscience de ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour en arriver là mais surtout, par le réveil de Gray après de longs jours dans un état proche de la mort. Il se sentait revivre lui aussi !

Le jeune homme repoussa son ami doucement pour l'observer et vérifier qu'il était bien là, avec lui. Son regard émeraude plongea sur le visage pâle du malade et croisa ses prunelles auxquelles il s'accrocha comme à un radeau de sauvetage. Il lui caressa les joues de ses pouces, effaçant en même temps les quelques traînées laissées par ses larmes.

— Libres, répéta Gray d'une voix éraillée.

— Oui ! acquiesça Natsu d'un grand sourire. Libres.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu ne cessait de le regarder, se pinçant régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui, Polyussica auscultait Gray avec minutie. Natsu avait refusé de quitter la tente et ne voulant pas polémiquer avec lui – grognant à quel point les êtres humains pouvaient se montrer casse-pieds – elle l'avait finalement autorisé à rester mais en le prévenant de ne pas la déranger sous peine d'être éjecté sans regret à l'extérieur. Trop content de pouvoir rester auprès de Gray, Natsu avait accepté les conditions de la glaciale guérisseuse. Seulement, cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'elle était au-dessus du corps de son ami, et qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur son état. N'y tenant plus, Natsu se rapprocha et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la paillasse. Les yeux de Gray papillonnaient, indiquant qu'il était épuisé mais en même temps, il semblait lutter avec acharnement contre le sommeil.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda enfin Natsu, inquiet pour son ami.

Polyussica soupira profondément avant de le regarder froidement.

— Il est encore faible mais… je pense qu'il s'en sortira.

Natsu ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il se saisit de la main de son ami pour la porter à ses lèvres. Gray l'observa sans mot dire et malgré la surprise qui se reflétait dans son regard, il ne retira pas sa main.

— Mais il va lui falloir encore beaucoup de repos et il devra prendre les potions que je vais lui préparer. Celles-ci achèveront de le guérir et lui redonneront des forces. En même temps, il va devoir se nourrir à nouveau mais petit à petit.

Natsu acquiesça à toutes les recommandations de la guérisseuse, serrant en même temps doucement la main de Gray qu'il tenait toujours avec chaleur contre son cœur.

— La potion que je vais te donner maintenant, s'adressa-t-elle directement à Gray, va t'aider à t'endormir.

Le malade secoua vivement la tête, ses pupilles reflétant une profonde angoisse. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante le poignet fin de la femme, laquelle le regarda avec étonnement.

— S'il vous plaît, non ! Je ne peux pas m'endormir !

— Mais… tu as besoin de repos, tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Si tu veux guérir, tu dois dormir et ça n'est pas négociable !

Polyussica se redressa puis sortit de la tente sans un regard en arrière.

— Tu sais, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, le rassura Natsu. C'est une bonne guérisseuse et elle a pris soin de toi. Je crois qu'elle a simplement un problème avec les gens…

— Je ne peux pas m'endormir Natsu, répéta Gray l'air toujours autant terrifié.

— Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait peur ?

Gray ferma un instant les yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler nerveusement.

— Je ne veux plus… rêver, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je les ai vus… mes parents. Enfin, je crois que c'était eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, je crois que c'était un souvenir de mon enfance. Je me suis vu enfant, je n'avais pas plus de cinq ou six ans je pense, j'étais avec…

Gray s'interrompit un instant les lèvres tremblantes. Natsu avait parfaitement compris de qui il parlait. _Lyon_.

— On jouait et… tout avait l'air si doux et paisible. Les villageois semblaient heureux et… moi aussi, je crois. Mais… Ils sont arrivés et tout a été détruit, comme ça. J'ai vu mes parents… ils ont essayé de les empêcher de me prendre mais… ils se sont fait…

Sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux se déversèrent en un torrent intarissable. Le cœur brisé, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Gray avait vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, Natsu ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Quand Natsu avait compris que son propre père ne reviendrait pas, il avait cru son cœur sur le point de s'arrêter de battre. Les premières semaines sans lui avaient été douloureuses mais il avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour, il reviendrait. Gray avait vu sa famille disparaître devant lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent, ignorant la cruauté des hommes. Natsu aurait aimé être auprès de lui à ce moment-là, être à la place de Lyon qui l'avait lâchement abandonné quelques années plus tard !

— _Il_ était là, il a promis à mes parents qu'il me protégerait et pourtant…

Natsu l'observa longuement avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Que dire à quelqu'un qui avait tout perdu ? Que tout irait bien ? Que la vie lui réserverait de belles surprises ? Natsu ne voulait pas lui répéter des banalités qui ne l'aideraient pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui mentir car que savait-il de l'avenir ?

— Je ne veux pas m'endormir parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me réveiller à nouveau là-bas, enfermé et… seul.

— Si je reste avec toi, est-ce que tu accepteras de dormir ? demanda Natsu en plongeant son regard sérieusement dans celui de son ami.

Gray le sonda de longues secondes. Jusqu'à maintenant, Natsu n'avait jamais failli. Prendrait-il le risque de lui faire confiance ?

— D'accord.

C'est à cet instant que Wendy pénétra sous la tente avec un bol fumant entre les mains.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit-elle en se courbant avec humilité. J'apporte un bol de bouillon et je reviendrai préparer votre potion pour dormir.

Cette petite était tout le contraire de sa maîtresse, songea Natsu. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient un véritable baume apaisant.

— Merci, murmura Gray du bout des lèvres.

— Je vais l'aider à boire, merci Wendy.

Le bouillon fit le plus grand bien à Gray qui reprit rapidement des couleurs. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu un jour quelque chose d'aussi savoureux… Natsu vit aussi ses tremblements cesser et son regard s'apaiser. Quand Wendy revint lui apporter la potion qui l'aiderait à dormir, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne la repoussa pas. Natsu le rassura d'un regard et il l'avala d'une traite.

— Dame Polyussica sera ravie de voir que vous avez tout bu. Vous verrez, demain vous vous sentirez déjà mieux !

Et elle avait raison mais Gray mit cela, pas seulement sur les bienfaits des plantes, mais surtout sur la présence de Natsu à ses côtés. Il avait un peu honte de sa faiblesse qu'il masquait si bien avant son arrivée dans sa vie. Cet énergumène comme il aimait l'appeler. Mais un énergumène qui avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en l'amitié, ce n'était pas rien ! Il l'avait laissé le blottir dans ses bras, trop soulagé qu'il accepte de rester à ses côtés pour le repousser. C'est qu'il tenait chaud en plus ! Gray devait reconnaître que cette chaleur lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Bien calé entre les bras de son ami, Gray s'endormit, complètement apaisé.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentit pour la première fois reposé. Certes, ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'il irait sautiller comme un cabri mais cette nuit avait été calme, exempte de tout rêve angoissant. Sentant une chaleur sur sa poitrine, Gray tourna la tête vers la source de chaleur et tomba nez à nez avec Natsu. Enfin, ce dernier n'était pas encore réveillé et sa respiration indiquait qu'il n'était pas en phase de réveil. En l'observant ainsi, si calme, Gray songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Cette tornade s'était imposée dans sa vie, faisant fi de ce que lui désirait. Et il avait eu raison. Si Natsu n'avait pas autant insisté, imposant son amitié envahissante avec cette force qui le caractérisait, Gray n'était pas sûr d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il lui devait tant… que ferait-il s'il décidait un jour de le laisser en arrière ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il était libre, rien ne le retenait plus à ses côtés.

— Salut, murmura Natsu d'une voix encore endormie, faisant sursauter Gray qui n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

— Tu as rêvé ?

— Non. Pas de rêve, juste… un sommeil réparateur, comme je n'en avais jamais eu.

Le sourire de Natsu s'agrandit immédiatement en se redressant. Ce sourire faisait du bien à Gray, pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. Cette joie de vivre que Natsu portait en lui était bienfaisante et attirante d'une certaine façon. Elle donnait envie de l'acquérir mais Gray doutait qu'il en soit un jour capable. Pour le moment, il se contentait de l'effet bienfaisant qu'elle lui procurait.

Il dut rester quelques jours de plus alité, le temps qu'il recouvre suffisamment de forces avant de pouvoir enfin se mouvoir. Mais l'idée de devoir sortir de la sécurité de sa tente le terrifia à un point qu'il doutât sérieusement de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors. Natsu s'en réjouissait d'avance et Gray n'osait pas le contrarier. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien. A leur rencontre, il ne se serait pas gêner pour lui dire clairement d'aller se faire voir avec ses idées saugrenues.

— Regarde Gray !

Natsu déboula un matin le sourire aux lèvres et poussant un drôle d'engin devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un fauteuil avec des roues ! Ce n'est pas génial comme invention ?! Wendy m'a dit que c'était utilisé pour les personnes blessées ou trop faibles pour pouvoir marcher. Demain, je t'emmènerai en balade dessus !

— Quoi ? Non… Natsu je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt…

— Bien sûr que tu l'es ! C'est même la vieille qui l'a dit ! Elle a dit que ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air et de marcher un peu.

— Natsu, écoute…

Le jeune homme jovial perdit son sourire en voyant son ami détourner le regard.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, je me sens encore trop faible.

— C'est justement pour ça que tu seras sur le fauteuil à roues, je te ferai marcher seulement quelques minutes et pour le reste, tu te laisseras entrainer.

— N'insiste pas Natsu, répliqua Gray sèchement en tournant la tête à l'opposé de lui.

Inquiet, ce dernier le força à le regarder et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les lagons de Gray étaient fuyants.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe vraiment ?

— J'ai la frousse ! Tu es content maintenant ?! Je suis mort de peur à l'idée de sortir !

— Mais… tu avais l'air si heureux quand on est sorti de la montagne, jamais je n'avais vu un tel sourire sur ton visage. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— Je venais tout juste de sortir, j'étais fiévreux et assailli par la peur que les soldats nous attrapent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Alors oui j'étais heureux de respirer à nouveau l'air libre mais il fallait surtout que je reste libre.

— Je comprends mais… de quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

— Je n'ai connu que les parois étroites de la montagne, ou en tout cas, je me souviens à peine d'avoir connu autre chose. Dehors, tout est tellement immense…

— Oui, c'est vrai et c'est ce qui fait la beauté de notre monde.

— Et si… et s'ils revenaient pour tout détruire une nouvelle fois ?

— Gray, ça n'arrivera pas…

— Qu'en sais-tu ? le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix cassante. Peux-tu me certifier qu'ils ne reviendront pas nous prendre ?! Qu'ils ne vont pas massacrer les personnes qui nous ont sauvés ? Que Macao ou même toi ne soyez pas tuer ?!

— Gray… Je te protèg…

— Non Natsu ! Ne me dis surtout pas ça ! C'est ce qu' _il_ m'a dit et _il_ n'a pas tenu sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Alors ne me donne pas de faux espoirs !

Gray parlait encore de Lyon évidemment. Cette pourriture avait complètement détruit sa capacité à faire confiance. Tout était à reconstruire désormais mais rien n'était impossible pour Natsu. Hors de question de laisser Gray dans cet état !

— Je sais que tu as peur et… tu as raison, je ne peux pas te certifier que les soldats ne viendront pas nous reprendre. Par contre, cette fois nous sommes entourés d'hommes et de femmes entrainés ! Le village qui nous abrite est un camp de guerriers redoutables. Des sentinelles sont postées à chaque coin du camp alors même si ces salopards viennent ici, il y aura de quoi les accueillir, tu peux me croire !

Natsu se saisit de sa main doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et se rapprocha doucement de lui.

— Tu ne vas pas rester là alors que dehors il y a les oiseaux, le vent et les arbres ! J'aimerais tellement que tu voies toute cette beauté qui nous entoure ! Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui…

Natsu avait murmuré ces derniers mots, bouleversé à l'idée que Gray s'emmure complètement alors que la liberté lui tendait les bras.

— Tu… tu resteras avec moi ? s'enquit Gray, faisant se redresser Natsu.

— Oui ! Bien sûr que je resterai avec toi et si un connard tente de te faire du mal, il tâtera de mon poing ! s'exclama-t-il le poing levé.

Le jeune homme se figea au son du rire de Gray. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'un fin sourire ne subsiste sur son visage. Natsu aurait tout donné pour entendre, encore et encore ce rire qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Si Gray acceptait de sortir alors Natsu était sûr qu'il l'entendrait de nouveau et que son sourire illuminerait son visage.

— Tu es d'accord alors ?

Gray respira profondément avant de répondre.

— Oui.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain Polyussica vint vérifier que Gray était bien en état de sortir. Malgré une nuit agitée par des cauchemars, il avait repris des forces et la guérisseuse jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre l'air.

— Tes poumons ne sont pas totalement remis. L'air automnal te fera le plus grand bien ! Mais attention, pas d'imprudence. Tu ne marcheras que quelques pas pour commencer. Il faut y aller petit à petit si tu ne veux pas retomber malade, c'est bien compris ?!

— Oui…

— Je ferai attention à lui, répondit Natsu tout sourire.

— Aidons-le à se lever.

Natsu se mit d'un côté et Polyussica de l'autre. D'un accord du regard, ils se redressèrent de conserve pour relever Gray. Celui-ci ne tenant pas encore sur ses jambes, il se laissa docilement conduire vers le fauteuil roulant qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la tente.

Gray fut installé délicatement. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé debout, il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. La guérisseuse lui avait dit que c'était dû aux longues semaines qu'il avait passé allongé.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Natsu en lui plaçant une couverture sur les genoux.

— Ça va, mentit Gray.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il était pris d'une angoisse telle qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine.

— Petit rappel, jeune homme ! interpela Polyussica avant que Natsu ne s'éloigne avec son précieux patient. Tu fais le tour du campement, tu le fais marcher dix pas et tu le ramènes ici, compris ?

Natsu acquiesça vivement, bien décidé à suivre les recommandations de la femme acariâtre. Il tenait bien trop à la santé de son ami pour la mettre en péril par des actes stupides !

— Très bien. Allez-y.

— Prêt Gray ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, essayant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il tentait avec peine d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de bois et son cœur battait avec frénésie.

— Allons-y !

Quand il passa les pans de la tente, Gray dut aussitôt fermer les yeux tant la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. La guérisseuse l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'après des années passées dans l'obscurité, il serait difficile pour lui de garder les yeux ouverts pendant quelques temps. Mais la douce chaleur qui se répandit sur son visage le poussa à rouvrir les paupières. Des larmes perlèrent aussitôt mais Gray ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce qui se jouait devant lui.

Les rayons du soleil baignaient le campement d'une lumière éclatante et chaude, si chaude… Devant lui, des hommes, des femmes s'affairaient à toutes sortes de tâches dans la bonne humeur et des enfants jouaient à grand renfort d'éclats de rire. Gray vit un instant deux enfants, l'un aux cheveux noirs et l'autre aux cheveux argent, courant dans la prairie mais ce n'était qu'une illusion… Au loin, une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt avançait vers lui prudemment. _Macao_. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance et lui offrit son plus grand sourire. Gray s'en voulait un peu que l'homme qu'il avait mis tant d'acharnement à repousser craigne qu'il le fasse une nouvelle fois. Il était conscient d'avoir été injuste envers lui mais… rien à faire, la présence des hommes l'angoissait toujours autant.

— Je suis soulagé de te voir réveillé Gray.

— Merci, bredouilla le jeune homme du bout des lèvres. Natsu m'a dit que c'était grâce à vous.

— Pas seulement, sans Gildartz et les autres, on ne vous aurait jamais retrouvé… et sans Natsu, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

— Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas…

Macao lui offrit un sourire sincère. Peut-être qu'un jour Gray serait capable de faire confiance à nouveau à un homme et si ce jour arrivait, ce serait sans aucun doute à Macao à qui il l'offrirait en premier.

L'adulte laissa Natsu et Gray poursuivre leur promenade. Jamais il n'aurait cru que revoir cet adolescent au caractère si froid, si imprenable, lui ferait autant de bien. Natsu avait réussi un vrai miracle avec lui.

Gray ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Rien ne lui était familier, ni les nombreuses personnes qui occupaient le camp, ni cet environnement grand ouvert sur la nature et qu'il craignait de par son immensité. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier cette chance qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme se recroquevillait sur lui-même avec la seule envie de retourner sous la toile de tente qui lui offrait une certaine sécurité. Natsu semblait ressentir l'exact contraire de son ami. Il saluait tout le monde, plaisantait avec eux, riait… il était fait pour la société, contrairement à Gray qui avait trouvé dans la solitude, une forme de protection contre la cruauté des hommes.

— Natsu, j'aimerais retourner me reposer, souffla le jeune homme le front perlant de sueur.

Gray n'avait fait que quelques pas mais il avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des centaines de lieues. Sa faiblesse le faisait bouillir.

— Je te ramène tout de suite, lui répondit son ami en remontant la couverture jusque sous son menton.

Il sentait les regards glisser sur lui mais il n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur d'y lire de la pitié, de la peur ou pire, du dégoût. Gray resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse enfin la toile de tente. Là, il se sentit soulagé mais son corps se rappela soudain à lui lorsqu'il commença à tourner de l'œil.

— Gray !

Natsu se saisit aussi délicatement que possible de lui et l'allongea sur sa paillasse avant de le recouvrir chaudement. Sa fièvre avait subitement grimpé en flèche.

— Gray, je vais aller chercher Polyussica, je reviens tout de suite.

La main de son ami se referma sur son poignet et son regard voilé le suppliait de ne pas le laisser.

— Wendy est à quelques mètres de la tente, je vais lui demander d'aller la chercher pour moi. Je suis juste là, à l'entrée.

Gray acquiesça et relâcha sa poigne. Quand Natsu se retourna après avoir prévenu Wendy, Gray s'était endormi profondément.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il est plus long et on en apprend plus sur le passé de Gray. Comme je vous l'annonçais plus haut, ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier de _Sous terre_. Le chapitre XII, qui est au trois quart terminé, sortira donc bientôt ! Il y aura peut-être aussi un épilogue sauf si j'arrive à tout caser dans le dernier chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avance pour vos commentaires.

A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Nda :** Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin venu le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) de cette fanfiction qui au départ, n'aurait pas dû être aussi longue. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas !

Ce dernier chapitre conclut donc cette histoire en répondant aux dernières interrogations qui restaient en suspens. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- XII -**

La santé de Gray s'améliorait sensiblement mais Polyussica gardait un œil vigilant sur son patient qu'elle venait visiter chaque jour. Malgré tout, sa fièvre persistait et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter complètement. La guérisseuse avait bien compris que celle-ci était due en grande partie aux rares sorties que le jeune homme effectuait dans le camp. Elles étaient pourtant très courtes et étonnamment, très étroitement encadrées par son bouillonnant ami. Alors que ces balades auraient dû lui procurer un bienfait indéniable et le mener vers une guérison certaine, Gray était constamment malmené par cette fièvre persistante. Polyussica ne connaissait pas le passé de ce jeune garçon. Elle savait simplement qu'il avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie enfermé dans la noirceur de la montagne. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'un enfant qui n'avait connu que l'enfermement et les brimades ne pouvait qu'avoir quelques difficultés à s'en sortir. Une profonde angoisse l'étreignait jusqu'à le rendre malade, au point qu'il était obligé de retourner dans sa tente très peu de temps après en être sorti. La guérisseuse n'était pas la mieux placée dans les rapports humains, et comptait plutôt sur l'insupportable énergie de son ami qui finirait par le guérir, était-elle persuadée.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Gray s'était enfin réveillé de son long sommeil. Alors que physiquement, il reprenait des forces, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à rester longtemps à l'extérieur. Une angoisse sourde s'emparait alors de lui et le jeune homme devait prétexter la fatigue pour pouvoir regagner la sécurité toute relative de sa tente aussi vite que possible. Il n'était pas non plus à l'aise au milieu de tous ces étrangers et fuyait la foule autant que possible. Sa froideur en décourageait plus d'un à l'approcher et il devait avouer que cela l'arrangeait. Seuls Natsu et la petite Wendy pouvaient rester à ses côtés sans qu'il ne se sente oppressée. La présence de la jeune fille était reposante, celle-ci ne lui adressant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire et lui souriant timidement dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Et Natsu… c'était Natsu, tout simplement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa présence était rassurante et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il ne se voyait plus séparé de lui. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il serait totalement guéri ? Gray ne préférait pas y penser.

Quant à Macao, sa présence ne le terrorisait plus mais l'homme gardait malgré tout ses distances avec lui pour ne pas le brusquer et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Malgré le soutien de Natsu et des quelques personnes qui se souciaient de lui, Gray se refermait très souvent dans sa coquille. Dans ces moments-là, même Natsu ne réussissait pas à franchir son épaisse couche de glace. Le fait était que le jeune homme clôturait volontairement son esprit pour éloigner les images qui ne cessaient de le hanter : la mort de ses parents, sa captivité, les sévices subis dans cette geôle immonde qui avait été la seule chose qu'il avait connue pendant de nombreuses années, l'abandon de Lyon… Mais aussi ce face à face qu'il avait dû revivre avec son bourreau, ce que ce monstre avait failli lui faire subir une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était si proche de la liberté, la peur de voir Natsu sur le point de se faire tuer par cette ordure et le geste qui avait mis fin à son calvaire. Mais en était-il pour autant satisfait ? Il avait tué un homme et quand bien même il s'agissait de la pire des pourritures, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Le sang qu'il avait versé resterait encré sur la paume de ses mains, souillant le peu de pureté qui lui restait.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu était assis devant la tente de son ami, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne vit pas immédiatement Macao s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Tu sais, il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ses blessures Natsu, lui dit-il en pressant amicalement son épaule. Je ne parle pas de ses blessures physiques qui finiront par se remettre mais des autres blessures, celles de son cœur. Il est même possible qu'elles ne guérissent jamais.

— J'en ai conscience, souffla le jeune homme peiné. Mais j'aimerais tellement l'aider à effacer son passé…

— Tu l'aides déjà beaucoup et son passé, il fait partie de lui, personne n'a le pouvoir de l'effacer.

— Je pensais que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux mais je me suis trompé, n'est-ce pas ?

Natsu plongea la tête entre ses mains, crispant ses doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et déjà bien désordonnée.

— Non, répondit Macao avec douceur. C'est juste de temps dont il a besoin.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Natsu comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Il l'était un peu quelque part…

— Et si tu me disais plutôt quels sont tes projets maintenant que tu es libre et Gray hors de danger ? changea-t-il de sujet.

Macao souhaitait détourner l'esprit tourmenté de son jeune ami en engageant une discussion plus légère et tournée vers son avenir.

— J'attends qu'il soit assez fort et… je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ferais ensuite mais une chose est sûre, ça ne sera pas sans lui.

Le jeune homme, quelques secondes plus tôt encore dépité, se redressa et une lueur déterminée se ralluma dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

Macao sourit devant l'eternel optimisme de ce jeune homme qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'éteindre complètement. Et c'était pour le mieux, songea Macao le cœur serré. Grâce à cette force qu'il avait en lui, il avait pu se sortir de l'enfer de la montagne et entrainer avec lui ce pauvre Gray. Aujourd'hui, ces deux adolescents ne méritaient qu'une chose : vivre en paix et heureux.

— Tu sais, quand la libération des prisonniers sera terminée, je compte m'installer dans un village avec Roméo. Je serais très heureux de vous garder avec moi…

Natsu se tourna vers lui, surpris.

— Sérieux ?

— Bien sûr Natsu ! Tu sais, on a tous besoin de reprendre nos marques alors si on peut s'aider entre nous…

— Merci Macao, tu es un vrai ami, le gratifia le jeune homme ému. Avant d'avoir était enlevé, je voulais essayer de retrouver mon père qui a disparu il y a de nombreuses années.

— Oh, je comprends.

— Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie mais… je veux connaître la vérité, peu importe ce qu'elle m'apprendra. Mais je ne sais pas si Gray voudra m'accompagner et s'il ne vient pas, je resterai près de lui.

— Aies confiance en lui et en votre amitié, le pria Macao en lui faisant une accolade rapide.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se lever pour rejoindre son fils qui jouait plus loin. Natsu regarda son ami s'éloigner. Il le vit attraper Roméo et le serrer dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha au cou de son père avant de nicher son visage dans ses cheveux. Cette scène lui fit beaucoup de bien et le ramena des années en arrière. Lorsque son propre père l'attrapait comme s'il n'était qu'une brindille et le faisait tournoyer tel un oiseau en plein vol. Natsu ne savait pas s'il retrouverait son père ni même s'il était encore en vie. Mais à la seule pensée qu'il ne serait plus seul, il se sentit rasséréné.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour aller rejoindre Gray. Il le retrouva assis sur sa paillasse, les bras autour de ses genoux et les yeux dans le vague. Pour ne pas lui faire peur, Natsu s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Quand enfin Gray tourna son regard vide vers lui, Natsu lui offrit son grand sourire. Ses grands yeux bleus reprirent alors vie et un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent. Rassuré, son ami lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'extérieur. Désormais, Gray tenait suffisamment sur ses jambes pour pouvoir marcher par lui-même. Certes, il se sentait vite épuisé mais il savait que ces séances de marche lui étaient nécessaires pour recouvrer totalement ses forces. Pourtant, il avait bien du mal à éloigner cette angoisse qui ne cessait de le tourmenter à l'idée de voir ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. La seule chose à faire dans ces moments-là, c'était le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Pour autant, Gray accepta l'invitation de Natsu et se leva de sa paillasse pour la première fois de la journée. Il se laissa entraîner par son ami qui lui racontait les dernières nouvelles du camp, des détails les plus insignifiants aux informations sur la libération des mines d'extraction de la pierre de sang. Il sut ainsi que dans la montagne, lui et ses anciens codétenus avaient été loin d'être les seuls à subir la tyrannie des gardiens. Dans tous le royaume, des dizaines de mines avaient été créées ce qui voulait dire aussi, des centaines de prisonniers à délivrer.

— Il en reste encore beaucoup dans la région d'après toi ? s'enquit Gray.

Natsu haussa des épaules et son regard se voila.

— Je ne sais pas mais… j'espère qu'ils en viendront à bout ! Il y a quelques jours, ils ont libéré des femmes et des enfants qui étaient parqués dans des granges pour réduire la pierre de sang en poudre. Ces salauds ! siffla le jeune homme.

— En poudre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec ?

— D'après Gildartz, c'est ce qu'il cherche à découvrir. Il pense que lorsqu'ils sauront à quoi sert la pierre de sang, ce sera plus facile pour eux de comprendre les gardiens.

— Les comprendre ? répéta Gray incrédule. Pourquoi essayer de les comprendre ! Leurs crimes parlent pour eux !

— Gildartz dit que pour mieux terrasser son ennemi, il faut pouvoir entrer dans son esprit. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose à son charabia mais il avait l'air d'être convaincu. Et puis le vrai responsable est encore intouchable…

— Qui est-ce ? s'enquit le jeune convalescent.

— C'est peut-être le roi lui-même…, souffla Natsu.

— Le roi ?! Mais je ne comprends pas…

Natsu haussa des épaules.

— Gildartz dit qu'il est sans doute devenu fou.

Gray ne connaissait pas le souverain, n'ayant jamais vécu en liberté hormis lorsqu'il était enfant. Et il était beaucoup trop jeune pour se rappeler de ce roi. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, un souverain était sensé protéger son peuple et non le réduire en esclavage.

Les deux jeunes hommes réfléchirent tous deux à la question sans toutefois réussir à y répondre. Ils poursuivirent plutôt leur marche dans le silence bienfaisant de la campagne. S'imprégnant du son apaisant des oiseaux et des éclats de rire lointains des enfants du camp.

Alors qu'ils amorçaient la derrière courbe menant à leur tente, les deux garçons remarquèrent face à eux, un homme s'approchant à grand pas et derrière lui, Macao qui essayait visiblement de le rattraper en vain.

Gray s'arrêta brusquement, se mettant immédiatement en retrait face à la démarche de l'homme qui lui paraissait menaçante. Natsu quant à lui se positionna en mode défensif devant son ami, prêt à en découdre si besoin.

— Attendez ! hurlait Macao en essayant de courir malgré sa blessure encore douloureuse.

— Je dois lui parler ! répondit l'autre, désormais à quelques mètres des deux adolescents.

L'homme grand et costaud ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il terrorisait Gray.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit Natsu en masquant son ami.

— Tu es bien le petit Ice boy, n'est-ce pas ? s'arrêta enfin l'homme en essayant de capter le regard de Gray dont le corps était pris de tremblements.

Le voyant reculer en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le colosse s'arrêta brusquement, comprenant enfin qu'il lui faisait peur.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa-t-il en levant les mains dans un signe de paix.

— Je vous avais dit d'attendre ! le sermonna Macao en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il est encore trop fragile, ne lui infligez pas une nouvelle épreuve !

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de le malmener. Je veux juste… lui faire mes excuses.

— De quoi parle-t-il ? s'enquit Natsu que l'attitude contrite de l'inconnu ne poussa pas pour autant à la confiance.

— Ice boy…

— Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, il s'appelle Gray ! hurla Natsu hors de lui.

Ce maudit surnom le ramenait bien trop à son passé et aux horreurs qu'il y avait subi. Natsu s'était promis que plus jamais personne ne l'appellerait ainsi.

— Oui désolé… c'est vrai, Gray, corrigea-t-il. Il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît.

— De quoi… ? bredouilla l'adolescent en lui offrant un regard glacial.

Le visage de l'inconnu lui était familier et, alors qu'il était sur le point de se rappeler de lui, il enferma ses souvenirs à clé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas savoir…

— Du jour où j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec d'autres prisonniers, il y a de cela sept ans.

Gray écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écarter légèrement de Natsu pour faire face au visiteur, tout en gardant une distance respectable entre eux.

— Vous étiez avec… avec _lui_ , réussit-il à dire avec difficulté.

Prononcer son prénom avait toujours été une torture pour Gray depuis que son ami d'enfance l'avait laissé lâchement derrière lui.

— Oui, ton ami, Lyon, était avec moi. Je suis… tellement désolé, je sais à quel point vous étiez proches et…

— Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, ordonna le jeune homme.

— Gray, tu ne devrais pas…, tenta de l'arrêter Natsu.

— Non Natsu. Il est temps, il est temps que je connaisse toute la vérité ! Je veux savoir où il est ! exigea-t-il les poings serrés.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux laissant entrevoir une lueur d'incompréhension avant de déglutir avec difficulté devant le regard glacial du jeune homme.

— Très bien, accepta l'homme.

Natsu vint se positionner au côté de son ami tout en gardant un œil méfiant vers l'homme face à lui. Macao se posta de l'autre côté, également dans une position défensive. Mais l'ancien prisonnier n'était pas là pour créer des problèmes, il avait simplement besoin de se libérer du fardeau qu'il portait depuis qu'il s'était enfui de la grotte. Il aurait pourtant dû se sentir soulagé d'être libre mais au contraire…

— Ce jour-là, nous travaillions dans une cavité proche de la surface, destinée au repos de ces enfoirés de gardiens ! Nous n'étions que six prisonniers à avoir été envoyés dans cette zone, l'extraction de la pierre de sang étant leur priorité.

L'homme ferma un instant les yeux pour se replonger dans ses lointains souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis…

Alors que lui et ses compagnons suaient sang et eau pour le confort de leurs geôliers, une opportunité s'était offerte et les prisonniers avaient décidé de saisir leur chance. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient le projet de s'enfuir et cette occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant longtemps, peut-être même jamais. C'était le moment ou jamais pour eux de mettre les voiles.

— Ça faisait cinq ans que j'étais enfermé dans cet enfer ! Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, m'enfuir et ne plus remettre les pieds dans les parages ! Ce jour-là, il s'est produit un effondrement dans une cavité proche de la nôtre. Nos gardiens n'étaient que deux à nous surveiller et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation et un nouvel effondrement, l'un est parti voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous avons profité de son départ et de la seconde d'inattention de son collègue pour frapper. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas quand on lui est tous tombé dessus. C'est allé si vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de moufeter l'enfoiré ! se réjouit l'homme avant de replonger dans sa mémoire. Nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir. Nous nous sommes emparés des armes qu'il portait sur lui : une épée et deux couteaux.

Gray peinait à respirer. Enfin il allait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour où Lyon avait fui et pourquoi il avait décidé de l'abandonner derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était là, quelque part, non loin du camp. Même si la vérité devait lui faire mal, tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était le revoir.

— Le gamin était sonné, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça… Il était figé en fixant le corps du gardien. Il fallait qu'on parte avant que les gardiens ne se rendent compte de ce qu'on avait fait. Ils nous auraient exécutés… J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai attrapé le gosse par le poignet et l'ai entraîné avec moi. J'ai couru quelques dizaines de mètres lorsque je l'ai senti se raidir et s'arrêter complètement.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »_ lui avait-il demandé en se retournant sur lui.

 _« Vous prenez la mauvaise direction ! Il faut qu'on délivre les autres !_

 _« On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On doit sauver notre peau ! »_

 _« Non ! Je ne partirai pas sans Gray ! Je dois retourner le chercher ! »_

 _« Si tu y vas, ils te tueront ! »_

— Je n'avais jamais lu autant de détermination dans le regard d'un gamin. Il avait plus de tripes que nous tous réunis.

— Quoi… ? bredouilla Gray.

Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes trembler en comprenant peu à peu la teneur de ce que l'ancien prisonnier était en train de lui révéler.

— Je savais ce qui allait se passer s'il y retournait… et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il a réussi à me lâcher et a fait marche arrière, mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Un gardien est arrivé sur lui et l'a attrapé brutalement. Les salauds étaient hors d'eux de s'être fait avoir par quelques prisonniers ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous épargner… C'est Lyon qui a pris pour les autres. Il l'a frappé puis… quand j'ai compris ce qu'il allait lui faire, il était déjà trop tard. J'ai essayé de le prévenir mais le gamin… avait déjà cette foutue lame qui le transperçait ! A ce moment-là, j'ai vu dans son regard… l'incompréhension puis la peur.

— Il m'a supplié de te sauver avant de mou…

Gray se mit à secouer la tête avant d'interrompre le discours de l'homme.

— Non ! C'est… c'est impossible, il ne peut pas… il s'est enfui avec vous ! explosa Gray les membres tremblants.

— Il n'a jamais franchi la sortie de la grotte mais… je croyais que tu… tu ne le savais pas ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

— Ils ont affirmé qu'il s'était enfui avec vous autres, l'informa Macao en jetant un regard inquiet à Gray. Seuls les deux prisonniers qui se sont fait attraper ont été exécutés devant les autres prisonniers.

Gray ne prononça plus un mot. Les poings serrés et la tête baissée, Natsu sentait la colère qui allait exploser. Il le laissa faire. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Gray avait besoin de vider tout ce qu'il portait dans son cœur depuis la disparition de son ami.

— Pourquoi ? siffla-t-il en tremblant.

Il leva enfin la tête pour faire face à l'homme las face à lui. Ses pupilles dilatées montraient l'étendue de sa colère mais à leur lisière, d'épaisses larmes étaient sur le point de se déverser.

— Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas empêché de partir ?! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas aidé quand vous avez entendu ces hommes ?!

— J'avais peur… je n'étais qu'un lâche, j'en suis conscient, avoua l'autre sincèrement contrit. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser. Je n'ai pas cessé de m'en vouloir… Cet enfant… était bien plus courageux que moi. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en retournant sur ses pas. C'est de ma faute si…

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de Gray. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il les avait retenues bien trop longtemps. Il resta figé sans rien dire, laissant ses larmes submerger son visage. Son regard au départ si froid avait perdu sa pellicule de glace. Son désespoir et sa peine profonde étaient désormais criants. Natsu en frissonna en le voyant ainsi. Il semblait sur le point de se briser…

Puis, lentement, le jeune homme tourna les talons et se mit à courir aussi loin que possible.

— Je suis désolé, répéta l'homme avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol. Tellement désolé.

Natsu le regarda avec colère avant de suivre son ami, bien déterminé à le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

 **oOoOo**

Il le retrouva dix bonnes minutes plus tard dans la forêt, au pied d'un arbre, recroquevillé et tremblant. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé. Son visage enfoui entre ses bras, il les laissait couler en toute liberté. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Natsu s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'encouragea à se laisser aller sur la sienne. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans se débattre et nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Natsu pendant que sa main se crispait sur sa tunique.

Il sanglota de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que son corps épuisé ne se calme pour de bon. Gray renifla plusieurs fois avant de parler.

— Au fond je le savais, balbutia-t-il doucement. Je ne voulais simplement pas l'admettre. Même si j'étais en colère contre lui, quelque part, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour je le reverrai. Cet espoir existait même si ma situation était désespérée. Je m'accrochais à ça. C'était la seule chose… qui me raccrochait à la vie. Finalement, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. S'il n'avait pas voulu me rejoindre, il serait sorti avec les autres et peut-être que… Il serait là.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Gray avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Quand avait-il eu aussi mal pour la dernière fois ? Cette prise de conscience qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Lyon était si douloureuse ! Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Rien ne pourrait changer cette vérité cruelle.

Natsu le serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui, répondit-il. Et puis… je préfère qu'il soit retourné te rechercher au lieu de s'enfuir lâchement en te laissant derrière.

— Quoi… ? hoqueta Gray en le repoussant brutalement. Comment tu peux… !

— Je ne veux pas dire que je suis content qu'il soit mort, corrigea le jeune homme doucement. Mais… s'il t'avait vraiment trahi, peut-être que tu aurais rejeté pour de bon tous ceux qui essayent de te tendre la main. Peut-être que tu aurais renoncé définitivement à toute forme d'amitié. Peut-être que tu… m'aurais repoussé définitivement.

Gray se redressa doucement puis planta ses yeux mouillés dans ceux de Natsu.

— Je parais peut-être fort comme ça, je sais que je souris tout le tant ou presque, précisa-t-il. Mais… j'ai besoin de ton amitié Gray, j'ai besoin de toi. Ça paraît peut-être égoïste dit comme ça… mais j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi.

Natsu avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure quasiment inaudible mais Gray était assez proche pour les avoir clairement entendus. Il en resta bouche-bée. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait passé son temps à ruminer sa mauvaise fortune en s'efforçant de repousser tous ceux qui essayaient de l'aider. Il avait une telle peur de souffrir et d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu que pour Natsu, c'était l'inverse. Son ami avait peur de la solitude et surtout peur d'être rejeté.

— Natsu, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…, marmonna le jeune homme, peu habitué à formuler des excuses à qui que ce soit.

Son ami lui répondit par un large sourire, aussi sincèrement qu'il pouvait l'être. Gray rétorqua par un sourire plus timide et retenu mais tout aussi sincère.

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent à nouveau pour une étreinte mutuelle, d'une chaleur rassurante, qu'ils firent durer jusqu'à ce que la fatigue finisse par avoir raison d'eux. Ils s'appuyèrent naturellement contre le large tronc, sans toutefois se séparer. Au contraire, ils resserrèrent tous deux leur prise, se blottissant dans le giron de l'autre.

 **oOoOo**

Il trouva l'homme assis au bord de la rivière, le regard perdu dans le vague. Gray s'assit à côté de lui sans dire le moindre mot. Bien sûr, il laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux et dut prendre sur lui pour l'approcher ainsi.

— Est-ce que vous les avez retrouvés ?

L'homme sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu Gray l'approcher.

— Votre femme et vos enfants, précisa le jeune homme en observant un poisson s'extraire de l'eau pour y plonger une nouvelle fois. C'est Macao qui me l'a dit…

— Non, répondit tristement son interlocuteur. Ic… Gray, se reprit-il à temps, je suis désolé.

— Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'ai été égoïste, vous aviez une famille à retrouver, je comprends que vous ayez… dû faire un choix.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, vous n'étiez que des enfants toi et Lyon, j'aurais dû… nous aurions tous dû vous protéger. On se doutait et… on a fermé les yeux comme les lâches que nous étions. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !

— Moi je vous pardonne, répondit Gray calmement.

L'ancien prisonnier tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Gray était différent. Les larmes avaient séché même si elles avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues pâles et ses yeux légèrement gonflés. Pourtant, une forme de quiétude apparaissait sur son visage.

— Il fallait que je le sache, même si c'était douloureux, expliqua le jeune homme.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien Gray, murmura l'homme ému. J'aimerais te montrer… quelque chose si tu le veux bien.

L'homme n'attendit pas la réponse de Gray. Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à un arbre magnifique au tronc large et tortueux. Il s'agenouilla devant lui à l'étonnement de Gray. Le jeune homme finit par le rejoindre et comprit la raison pour laquelle il ne bougeait plus.

— Lorsque nous avons été recueillis par Gildartz et les autres, j'ai voulu rendre hommage au courage de Lyon. J'ai découvert cet arbre magnifique et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien ici… Je sais, son corps ne s'y trouve pas mais… je souhaitais que son âme trouve le repos.

Gray tomba sur les genoux. Une jolie croix finement sculptée et gravée du prénom de Lyon trônait fièrement au pied de l'arbre.

— J'étais charpentier dans mon ancienne vie. J'ai toujours aimé travailler le bois et je me suis dit que je lui devais au moins ça. Puis j'ai souhaité participer à la libération de tous les prisonniers. Je sais, ça ne rachètera jamais mes erreurs…

Gray pleurait doucement en caressant la croix avec douceur.

— Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

L'homme se redressa et avant de laisser Gray, le regarda une derrière fois le cœur brisé.

Le jeune homme resta de longues minutes dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur le prénom de son ami gravé sur la croix. Même si ses plus lointains souvenirs demeuraient flous, les plus importants se rappelèrent à lui. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Lyon ne l'avait laissé tomber alors pourquoi avait-il cru que cette fois-ci fût différente ? Il connaissait la réponse…

— Lyon, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je suis tellement désolé… Tu as voulu me protéger et moi… je n'ai fait que t'accuser de m'avoir abandonné. J'aimerais tellement… tu me manques Lyon, je voulais simplement te revoir même si c'était pour te haïr. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Gray n'entendit pas Natsu arriver derrière lui et lorsque ses bras l'enlacèrent étroitement, il sut que c'était lui et ne le repoussa pas. Cette chaleur qu'il lui offrait lui rappela la chaleur qu'il ressentait enfant, lorsqu'il était entouré de ses parents et de Lyon. Bien que différente, cette chaleur lui était familière. Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Natsu, serrant sa main contre son cœur.

— Salut Lyon, murmura Natsu. Je m'appelle Natsu et… au début, je ne pouvais pas te blairer.

Gray se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés mais attendit que son ami poursuive son dialogue.

— Je t'en voulais de l'avoir laissé. Et en même temps, je ne comprenais pas après tout ce que tu avais fait pour lui. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne l'avais pas abandonné. Tu ne me paraissais pas lâche comme garçon et tu semblais beaucoup… tenir à lui. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était un mensonge de plus de ces gardiens et si je pouvais, j'irais leur casser la gueule pour tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait à toi et à Gray. Je… je suis désolé pour tout ça. Et si ça peut te rassurer, termina le jeune homme en serrant plus étroitement la main de Gray dans la sienne. Je te jure que je resterai toujours à ses côtés. Gray ne sera plus jamais seul.

— Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de faire une telle promesse Natsu, dit Gray en essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de son ami.

— Je le veux, rétorqua son ami déterminé. Maintenant, ce sera toi et moi !

Gray plongea un regard reconnaissant dans celui de Natsu avant de se blottir contre lui et de murmurer :

— Merci.

 **oOoOo**

Les deux garçons regardèrent une dernière fois la tente qui avait été leur habitation pendant ces deux derniers mois, depuis le jour où la liberté leur avait tendu les bras. Gray était désormais complètement guéri de sa longue maladie qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie et sa liberté.

Côte à côte, ils rejoignirent Macao qui les attendait en compagnie de Wendy, Gildartz et Wakaba.

— Alors ça y est, leur dit leur ami ému aux larmes, vous nous laissez.

— Nous reviendrons vous voir, n'est-ce pas Gray ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en esquissant un léger sourire.

— Nous voulions vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, déclara Natsu en regardant une à une les personnes qui avaient contribuées à leur libération et la guérison de Gray.

— Dame Polyussica a souhaité vous laisser ces plantes au cas où vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, offrit Wendy en tendant un sac à Gray.

— Tu la remercieras, murmura Gray en rangeant son sac dans la besace qu'il portait sur l'épaule, et merci à toi aussi d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Wendy s'inclina le rouge aux joues.

Macao et Gildartz prirent Natsu dans leurs bras dans une accolade bruyante et enjouée. Gray quant à lui, s'approcha des deux hommes et réussit à leur tendre la main, esquissant un sourire à chacun d'eux avant de les remercier.

— On dirait bien que ce garçon va lentement mais sûrement réapprendre à vivre, déclara Gildartz.

— Oui et tout ça grâce à Natsu.

— Ce gosse sait accomplir des miracles, termina Wakaba.

Les trois hommes regardèrent les deux adolescents s'éloigner et, avant qu'ils ne se détournent complètement, ils virent Gray glisser sa main dans celle de Natsu.

Oui, cet adolescent avait accompli un véritable miracle avec ce jeune homme qui semblait pourtant définitivement brisé. Et désormais, Macao en était persuadé, un bel avenir se profilait devant eux.

Il les observa jusqu'à ce que les deux silhouettes disparaissent dans le lointain et, le cœur léger, rejoignit son fils qui lui faisait de grands signes.

\- _FIN_ -

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A-t-il répondu à vos attentes ? Comme je vous l'indiquais, il y aura un petit épilogue très bientôt qui conclura pour de bon cette fanfiction. Il ne sera sans doute pas bien long mais il me tenait à cœur, afin que je dise définitivement au revoir à cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre sentiment sur ce dernier chapitre et/ou sur l'ensemble de la fiction afin que je sache s'il y a des choses à améliorer, je ne mords pas, promis ! ;)

A très bientôt donc ^^


	14. Épilogue

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! C'est avec joie et soulagement que je vous propose ENFIN l'épilogue de _Sous terre_. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à le finir principalement parce que je n'avais qu'une idée vague de son contenu. Et même si je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, je suis quand même contente et j'espère surtout qu'il vous plaira à vous, qui avez eu la patience de suivre cette fiction malgré le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre…

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin ;)

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 ** _Sous terre_**

 **\- Épilogue -**

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, l'air iodé emplissait ses poumons renaissants et le son des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage apaisait son cœur. Dans le lointain, le balai aérien des oiseaux marins frôlait la surface mouvante cristalline, faisant voler des éclats d'écume. Face à lui, le vaste océan scintillait d'une multitude d'étoiles comme répondant aux battements frénétiques de son cœur. Était-ce possible de renaître une deuxième fois ? S'il en doutait encore il y a quelques mois à peine, il en était maintenant certain.

— C'est magnifique…, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'un fin sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

Non plus des larmes de douleurs ou de désespoir mais des larmes d'un bonheur infini dont il ne soupçonnait pas même l'existence jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ rentre dans sa vie tel un ras de marais emportant tout sur son passage. Emportant son âme et son cœur meurtris pour en révéler toute l'étendue.

Autour de sa taille, des bras forts et rassurants l'emprisonnèrent pour lui offrir la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué jusqu'à peu. Un souffle chaud glissa le long de son cou, des lèvres tendres se déposèrent sur sa peau.

— Merci de m'avoir amené ici Natsu.

Ce dernier raffermit son emprise sur la taille de Gray pour le pousser à se tourner vers lui.

— Je savais que ça te plairait, répondit le jeune homme les yeux brillants.

Il se garda de lui révéler que le voir ainsi émerveillé par la beauté de la nature suffisait à le rendre heureux. Montrer l'océan à Gray était la première chose que Natsu avait souhaité accomplir en entreprenant ce long périple. Mais des obstacles inattendus s'étaient placés sur leur route, retardant le projet initial du jeune homme. Cependant, malgré les difficultés, la récompense en valait largement le prix. Il aurait été capable de tout donner pour voir ce sourire apparaître sur le visage de son compagnon, de tout sacrifier pour apercevoir cette étincelle de bonheur renaître dans son regard.

Natsu songea aux derniers mois écoulés depuis que lui et Gray avaient quitté le camp rebelle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière et en même temps tout s'était déroulé si vite…

Gray avait insisté pour qu'ils se lancent immédiatement dans la recherche du père de Natsu. Celui-ci lui avait pourtant proposé moult découvertes de lieux étonnants dont il lui avait si longuement parlé pendant sa captivité. Des lieux que Gray avait avoué vouloir découvrir de ses propres yeux. Le jeune homme avait très peu de souvenirs de sa vie passée auprès de sa famille. Et si certaines réminiscences de forêts, de rivières ou de montagnes rejaillissaient dans son esprit, l'océan lui était totalement inconnu. Alors oui, cette vaste étendue d'eau dont Natsu lui avait tant vanté la beauté l'attirait plus que tout autre. Mais l'ancien captif souhaitait d'abord, que son ami retrouve son père ou en tout cas qu'il sache ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Natsu avait été touché plus que ce qu'il l'avait montré en prenant conscience que Gray s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Constatant à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur, il avait accédé à sa demande.

Les deux garçons s'étaient alors lancés sur les traces du paternel de Natsu en remontant la piste que l'homme prenait habituellement lorsqu'il partait chasser le gros gibier. Leurs pas les avaient donc menés au village de Natsu. La petite bourgade autrefois si chaleureuse et accueillante n'était plus qu'un amas de cendres où quelques rares âmes en peine erraient, le regard vide. Cela avait été un crève-cœur pour Natsu… Pourtant, le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa petite maison miraculeusement intacte. Isolée du village et en partie masquée par l'épaisse végétation de la forêt, elle avait échappé à la destruction et au pillage. Natsu y avait retrouvé, un pincement au cœur, les quelques objets qui lui rappelaient son père dont sa canne à pêche dont il ne se séparait que rarement.

Les deux garçons y étaient restés quelques jours pour s'y reposer. Si Gray était totalement guéri de sa maladie, il n'avait pas complètement repris ses forces. Natsu souhaitait le faire manger un peu plus que les quelques miettes qu'il s'octroyait à chaque repas et lui avait appris à apprécier la pêche et ses bienfaits. Non seulement Gray avait repris du poids mais il avait repris des couleurs. Son teint si blanc se colorait d'une jolie teinte rosée grâce aux bienfaits du soleil.

Gray et Natsu avaient repris la route quelques jours plus tard, se promettant de revenir chercher le reste des affaires de Natsu à leur retour. Ensuite, le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre pendant des semaines. Les deux adolescents offraient leur aide dans les villages de passage pour pouvoir se nourrir et dormir au chaud et au sec. Les hommes et femmes rencontrés avaient été accueillants en dépit du peu de vivre qu'ils possédaient ; alors les deux garçons avaient mis deux fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage lorsqu'ils les avaient aidés dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Gray s'ouvrait un peu plus aux inconnus même s'il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec les adultes, particulièrement les hommes. Mais Natsu le voyait changer chaque jour un peu plus et le jeune homme heureux de vivre qu'il découvrait caché sous sa couche de glace lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils étaient tombés sur des bandits qui avaient bien faillis avoir leur peau…

Natsu se sortit un instant de ses sombres souvenirs pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Le voir si proche de lui l'ancrait aussitôt dans le réel, lui maintenant la tête hors de l'eau alors que les images de Gray en danger le faisaient suffoquer. Il prit une profonde respiration puis l'observa avec attention. Voir son image si près face à l'océan, Natsu fut frappé par la similitude entre le bleu de l'eau et celui des iris de Gray. Dans la pénombre de leur geôle, Natsu n'avait jamais pris conscience de cette couleur éclatante ni même de la beauté des traits de son ami qui s'étaient raffermis depuis qu'il mangeait à sa faim. Ebloui, Natsu lui caressa tendrement la joue puis effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Son visage se rapprocha, attiré inexorablement vers ce bouton rose qui ne demandait qu'à se faire capturer. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, s'emparant du souffle chaud de son compagnon. Instantanément, Natsu oublia tout : la souffrance, la faim, la soif, la peur de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour et celle d'être séparé d'un être auquel il tenait plus que sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé s'envola au moment où son corps et son cœur s'accrochaient désespérément à Gray.

Gray resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de la taille de Natsu. Sentir sa chaleur contre lui avait ce pouvoir de l'ancrer dans la réalité. Parfois, il pensait qu'il rêvait et qu'il finirait par se réveiller de nouveau enfermé dans les montagnes aux prises avec ces ordures de gardiens. Mais quand il touchait Natsu, il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, que désormais, sa seule réalité était cette liberté dont il pouvait jouir avec lui.

— Je suis désolée Natsu, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'éloigna légèrement de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Désolé pour quoi ?

— Pour ton père…

Natsu haussa des épaules en regardant l'horizon apaisant.

— Oh… tu sais, je ne perds pas espoir pour autant, je vais bien finir par le retrouver, lui dit-il en lui offrant son grand sourire.

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Natsu se tourna vers son compagnon, le regard froncé d'incompréhension.

— A faire quoi ?

— A faire celui qui n'est pas touché. J'aimerais que tu te reposes un peu sur mon épaule toi aussi.

— Je t'assure que ça va…

— Natsu, le coupa Gray. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et même si je sais que tu le fais pour moi, ça n'est pas m'aider !

— Que… que veux-tu dire… ?

— Tu me surprotèges tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être un incapable ! rétorqua Gray avec virulence.

— Mais… ce n'est pas mon intention, bredouilla Natsu blessé.

— Je le sais bien mais c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ta présence… ta présence m'est devenue vitale. J'aimerais juste que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme une petite chose fragile.

— Mais j'ai confiance en toi Gray !

— Alors montre-le. Cesse de me cacher tes sentiments et appuie-toi contre mon épaule. Arrête de prétendre que le fait de ne pas avoir retrouvé ton père ne te fait rien !

Natsu resta quelques secondes bouche-bée. Le regard de Gray était si pénétrant, si sûr de lui… comment avait-il pu ne rien voir jusqu'à présent ? Il avait si peur de le perdre qu'il l'avait enfermé dans un cocon protecteur mais qui ne lui laissait guère plus de liberté que son ancienne geôle. Prenant conscience de sa méprise, Natsu sentit ses yeux le brûler et avant même qu'il puisse les empêcher, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Que Gray finisse par le détester était la pire chose qu'il pouvait craindre, à présent qu'il était en sécurité.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Gray se rapprocha de lui et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Tu as le droit de pleurer Natsu…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en tremblant.

— Non, pas avec tout ce que tu as subi…

— Ton père a disparu, tu AS le droit de pleurer Natsu !

Il lui caressa les joues de ses pouces, supprimant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler puis le serra dans ses bras.

— Tu as le droit de pleurer, n'en doute pas, lui souffla-t-il encore.

Gray sentit son compagnon crisper ses doigts contre sa tunique puis nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il expulsa enfin sa peine de son cœur, libérant des flots de larmes. Gray resserra son étreinte autour de lui, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il le resterait. Il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser.

— Il me manque… souffla Natsu au bout de longues minutes.

Le jeune homme se sentait épuisé comme s'il venait de parcourir des dizaines de lieues. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pleuré ainsi ? Ses dernières larmes avaient été pour Gray. Celles-ci, il les destinait à son père pour lequel il avait enfoui sa tristesse au plus profond de son âme mais qu'il n'avait jamais oublié pour autant. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il se montrait fort, son père serait fier de lui à son retour mais en y songeant, il l'aurait plutôt rabroué d'avoir ainsi refoulé ses sentiments.

— Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre nos recherches… ? avança Gray.

— Non. Nous devons devenir plus forts, toi et moi. Ne plus être les victimes de qui que ce soit. Nous devons rejoindre les rebelles et nous battre à leurs côtés.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp rebelle, les deux jeunes hommes avaient écumé le royaume à la recherche du père disparu de Natsu. Seulement, si ce périple avait été pour la plupart du temps une aventure enrichissante faite de rencontres et de découvertes, le jour où les deux adolescents étaient tombés sur ces bandits sans foi ni loi, Natsu avait tout remis en question. Voir Gray recroquevillé sur lui-même au moment où l'un de ces salopards était sur le point de le frapper lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'il n'apprenait pas à se défendre, il ne réussirait jamais à le protéger. Les souvenirs de cette nuit revinrent avec force, lui laissant une boule dans la gorge…

— D'accord, acquiesça Gray.

Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient Natsu à repousser ainsi les recherches de son père. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa faiblesse et de son inutilité face à de vulgaires bandits. Tant qu'il ne deviendrait pas plus fort, Natsu ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir le surprotéger. C'était désormais à lui de faire face à son destin. Etre capable de protéger sa propre vie et celle de Natsu et ne plus s'inquiéter du lendemain. A ce moment seulement, lui et Natsu pourraient reprendre la route.

Voyant le visage soudain fermé de son compagnon, Natsu releva doucement son menton du bout du doigt.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Tu as raison Natsu, nous ne devons plus être des victimes ! Ni toi, ni moi ! Rejoignons les rebelles et libérons les derniers prisonniers avant de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ces salops de gardiens !

Natsu sourit devant la virulence de son compagnon. Il était loin l'être si fragile qu'il avait rencontré plus d'un an en arrière. Il rejeta les souvenirs de ce jour où il avait encore une fois était sur le point de perdre Gray. A la place, il songea à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. A cette prise de conscience qui l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Gray allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. Macao était son ami, Gray était… beaucoup plus que cela. Il avait mis des jours avant de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Et ce n'était pas seul qu'il avait pu comprendre mais avec l'aide de la fermière qui les avait si gentiment accueillis pendant plusieurs jours. L'apercevant très souvent perdu dans ses pensées, elle lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin de parler et Natsu avait fini par se confier à elle avec toute son innocence.

Il lui avait avoué ressentir beaucoup d'affection pour Gray et lui avait énuméré toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait en sa présence : le cœur battant la chamade, le besoin de le protéger de tout, l'envie de l'enlacer et de ne plus le laisser partir…

— De l'enlacer ? avait-elle répété un petit sourire en coin. As-tu aussi envie… de l'embrasser ?

Natsu s'était empourpré et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il comprenne enfin. La réponse était oui. La fermière lui avait offert un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

— L'amour est le don le plus précieux des dieux mais il est aussi le plus fragile. Si tu ne veux pas le perdre, dis-le-lui !

Et il s'était lancé… à sa manière. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son point fort alors il l'avait simplement montré. La peur au ventre, Natsu avait profité d'un moment où il était seul avec Gray au bord de la rivière, son ami allongé sur l'herbe et souriant aux oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête. Pour Natsu, ce moment était on ne peut plus parfait. Il s'était alors penché au-dessus de lui, le regardant tendrement. Son doigt avait redessiné l'ovale de son visage tandis que ses yeux dévoraient ses lèvres. Gray ne le repoussant pas, il l'avait pris comme un signal et l'avait embrassé doucement. Natsu avait fait taire le brasier qui montait en lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Gray n'avait rien dit, il l'avait simplement accepté en lui rendant son baiser.

— Natsu ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fit face au regard inquiet de son compagnon.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Natsu lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

— Oh que oui !

— Alors allons-y, proposa Gray en s'emparant de sa main.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, les deux garçons reprirent le chemin vers le camp rebelle, le cœur apaisé et de nouvelles certitudes emplissant leur esprit.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu et Gray atteignirent leur destination quelques jours plus tard sous un soleil resplendissant. Au loin, ils observèrent les habitants du camp remplissant leurs tâches quotidiennes, le sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants jouaient au centre du village sous l'œil attendri et vigilent des adultes. Presque rien n'avait changé si ce n'était la quiétude davantage encore présente que lors de leur départ. Le camp était également plus grand et de nouveaux visages le peuplaient.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les mains soudées, les deux adolescents rejoignirent les hommes qui leur faisaient de grands gestes enjoués. Macao, Wakaba et Gildartz. Un peu en retrait, la petite Wendy qui avait bien grandi et le fils de Macao, Roméo. D'autres visages leur souriraient. Gray et Natsu ne les connaissaient pas mais ils se sentaient déjà revenus à la maison. Ils savaient que désormais, la solitude ne leur ferait plus peur.

Un foyer, une famille et un avenir leur tendaient les bras.

 _\- FIN -_

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cet épilogue. J'espère qu'il a satisfait les quelques .s qui voulaient absolument un bisou entre Gray et Natsu ! xD J'avoue qu'après avoir un peu hésité, j'ai craqué. Je voulais quand même que ces deux amis fusionnels passent un cap et se rendent enfin compte de leurs sentiments. Pour autant, j'ai aimé que cette relation reste ambigüe pendant toute l'intrigue et ne se révèle qu'à l'épilogue, après l'évolution des deux personnages.

En écrivant cet épilogue, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu faire une suite et écrire sur leurs aventures entre leur départ du camp et le passage au bord de l'océan. Mais je n'en avais pas spécialement envie, du coup je l'ai résumé. Par contre, je l'avais déjà précisé je crois mais cette fanfiction, étant complètement alternative au manga, je pense sérieusement l'inclure dans ma fiction originale _Le porteur d'étoile_ (LPE) l'univers en est très proche et je songeais régulièrement à LPE au cours de son écriture. Bien sûr, Gray et Natsu disparaîtront au profit de nouveaux personnages mais l'esprit en restera le même.

Je vais m'arrêter là en espérant que j'aurais quelques retours de votre part pour que je connaisse votre ressenti général et s'il faut que j'améliore ou développe certaines choses. N'hésitez pas, donc ! :)

Pour conclure, je ne peux pas vous dire quelle sera la prochaine fanfic à être publiée. Je vais me remettre avant tout sur _Mortelle destinée_ , ça c'est une certitude. Pour le reste, mon cœur balance entre plusieurs projets en cours : Rêve brisé, Le prince et le dragon ou A l'encre rouge. Peut-être la suite du _Cœur a ses raisons_ si j'arrive un jour à finir de la corriger... Dans tous les cas, vous aurez de mes nouvelles ;)

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction avec tant de patience et à la prochaine !


End file.
